Cómo Recuperar Una Sonrisa
by jago8279
Summary: Yaya, abandonada por todas en Astrae Hill, encuentra una luz en una persona que tiene la esperanza de hacer brillar su rostro otra vez, y (tal vez) mostrarle que todavía puede mostrar amor. (Terminada)
1. El Pasillo

**Aquí va mi primer intento en estas historias, dejen lo que** **piensan hasta ahora en los Reviews. Espero que disfruten.**

 **PD: Tomé inspiración de otros fics, pero por ahora no voy a decir de cuales porque tienen que ver con lo que sigue en los otros** **capítulos.**

1) EL PASILLO

"Menos"

"¿MENOS? Oye, yo se que a tu edad una quiere ser delgada y todo eso pero... esto es exagerado. Quiero decir, cuanto llevas así ¿10 días?" me dijo la hermana (monja) que estaba dando los almuerzos. Levanté la cabeza y me le quedé mirando fijamente, seria y sin cambiar de expresión. "... esta bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí." Bajé de nuevo la cabeza, mientras veía como unos cuantos gramos de arroz y un pequeño pedazo de pescado quedaba en mi plato.

'Merezco esto'

Continué cabizbaja hasta llegar a mi mesa, esa del rincón donde nadie me podía ver, donde nadie pudiera notar mi presencia, donde la oscuridad me ocultaba, donde me podía alejar de los susurros y de las miradas acusadoras (y con toda la razón), donde simplemente estoy sola, donde una vez unas mejores amigas compartieron risas y daban alguna clase de brillo a este lugar, donde fueron felices, donde prometieron nunca separarse, pero claro... estos son simplemente recuerdos que quisiera dejar en el olvido.

Llegué y me senté, mirando hacia la pared que adornaba la mesa porque realmente nunca supe que le habíamos visto a esto, con un montón de rallones y una falla en la construcción que dejaba a un lado tan desbalanceado que si te apoyaras en el, tu comida quedaría regada en el suelo. Supongo que no importa el lugar si no lo que hagas con el. Y aunque antes generaba risas y esperanza, ahora me genera desesperación, rabia conmigo misma, tristeza y vacío, pero no el vacío que sientes cuando te falta algo, no ese no, siento el vacío que se genera cuando tienes ese algo y con tus propias manos lo destruyes. Eso fue lo que hice (figurativamente hablando), eso fue lo que me dejó en esta situación, dejándome contando cuantas deformidades tiene esta asquerosa pared (273) solamente para perder tiempo y alejarme del pasillo que me recuerda y me echa en cara el error más grande de mi vida, dejándome en este estado de absoluta depresión que me deja reconsiderar incluso el suicidio (no creo que lo cometa en mi vida a menos de que realmente no tenga esperanza, porque eso es lo único que me queda), dejándome en absoluta soledad (porque Nagisa, Tamao, e incluso Chikaru me tienen suficientemente miedo como para no hablarme) y con este miserable plato de comida, pero como dije antes 'Merezco esto'. Y realmente lo creo, porque fue por mi culpa que empezó todo esto.

Termino mi último grano de arroz y veo el reloj... 2 horas y 23 minutos me he demorado en este lugar, son las 4:39pm y me dirijo otra vez a mi cuarto para encerrarme de nuevo y reiniciar mi rutina de cada día: levantarme, bañarme, desayunar (lo suficiente para vivir), volver al cuarto y sentarme en la cama para reflexionar, almorzar (lo mínimo), pasar por el pasillo, llorar, dormir, repetir.

Me levanto de la mesa y dejo la bandeja en su lugar para luego alejarme lentamente mientras arrastro los pies para concentrarme en el sonido de la fricción entre mis pies y el piso envés de las voces de las otras estudiantes. Sigo arrastrando y me sigo acercando a aquel pasillo. Cada segundo me doy cuenta de que es un segundo menos que me queda para llegar. Doblo esta esquina y... empiezo a oír aquellas voces alegres en el fondo, no se puede diferenciar lo que dicen a esta distancia. Me sigo acercando y cada vez oigo más duras las voces de aquellas estudiantes que apuestan por quien me puede hacer llorar. Las voces cada vez se escuchan más duras y ya se distinguen por lo menos los comentarios sobre como les fue en los exámenes, claramente a mí me a ido pésimo debido a que ya no me importa el estudio, incluso en las clases me quedo mirando el cuaderno sin mirar a la profesora esperando a que pase el tiempo para volver a mi dormitorio solitario. Falta muy poco para la esquina que hay que doblar, tomo un respiro y...

Silencio

Puro silencio excepto por el ruido que hacen mis zapatos mientras hacen fricción con el suelo. Luego de unos pocos segundos, empiezan los susurros y vaya suerte que tengo de que aún sigan habiendo niñas que no sepan de lo ocurrido.

"¿Es ella?"

"Shh... baja la voz que ya va a empezar alguien con los insultos para ver quien gana hoy." Y tu dices que baje la voz. "Y si, si es Nanto Yaya la que violó a Hikari-san." Y si así es como me llaman normalmente 'Nanto Yaya la que violó a (como le digan a Hikari)', así quedé marcada de por vida.

"Oye tu fea" eso es hasta chistoso, mal comienzo "la que parece como si le hicieran una liposucción extrema." Esto ya es estúpido, me reiría pero hace mucho tiempo que no he podido reír ni sonreír de verdad.

"La que la familia la odia." Me quedé parada, no, no, como supieron eso fue lo único que me a importado en estos días. "Así que si es verdad... que ni tu mamá ni tu papá te quieren ver, porque se sienten decepcionados de tenerte como hija, porque nunca soportaron la idea de que su hija halla sido una hipócrita y mentirosa con ellos y un monstruo y simplemente decidieron... terminar la llamada." Me quedé parada mientras oía los billetes y las palmas chocando entre ellos, estaba llorando nuevamente, había una nueva ganadora. Empecé a correr, pero alguien me hizo una zancadilla y caí y quedé de rodillas mirando hacia la esquina que me salvaba de este lugar. "Sabes... ya que gané esto, tengo varias ideas para invertirlo, es bastante ya que somos muchas las que apostamos, pero la idea que más me gusta es la de invitar a la que me gusta a salir, ir a divertirnos, pasar un rato, conocernos más y si acaso al terminar el día confesármele, ya sabes, ir despacio... mejor dicho, tu no sabes, ir despacio y no abalanzártele encima y besarla a la fuerza sabiendo que puede no corresponderme y en tu caso es peor porque sabías que ya tenía a alguien en mente pero igualmente no te importó porque lo que se te ocurrió fue ir directo al grano y violarla. Además... HEY eso es mío." Me sorprendí cuando paró de hablar, desearía poder verle la cara de rabia que debe tener, pero no lo voy a hacer quiero irme.

"Sabes, eso sonó muy bonito de tu parte y espero que lo hagas, sin embargo eso no te da derecho alguno para maltratar verbalmente a una compañera que claramente sabe que lo que hizo está mal y que se arrepiente. Así que espero que te disculpes." Era increíble, nunca alguien me había defendido, pero yo conozco esa voz... es de una sensei que vino a hacer un anuncio hace algún tiempo en mi clase, sin embargo no la vi porque supongo que seguía viendo mi cuaderno como estúpida.

"Igualmente eso no te da dere..."

"Sigo hablando para tu información y para que sepas más información, yo soy superior a ti así que podría mandar a llamar a tu casa para que busquen otra institución que si acepte tu comportamiento porque según lo que yo se, Spica no acepta esto... y todas ustedes, lárguense." Finalizó y yo me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación sin mirar atrás. Y luego de mucho tiempo usé una palabra que me dio esperanzas para seguir adelante.

"Gracias"

Y aunque no me escuches, realmente te lo digo.


	2. Esa Canción

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Como ya deben saber esta es una historia alternativa que va desde el capítulo 13 del anime, espero que a los que lean esto les guste y dejen sus comentarios (si quieren).**

 **PD: Strawberry Panic no me pertenece.**

2) ESA CANCIÓN

Me despierto y es de noche. Miro hacia la derecha. Pared.

Miro hacia la izquierda. La cama sigue vacía.

'Je, acaso que esperaba ¿que alguien mágicamente apareciera y me hablara? No, no lo creo.'

Yo soy de las que a veces se despierta en medio de la noche porque si, lo supe desde que Hikari estaba aquí y me despertaba y para pasar el rato hasta que me volviera a dar sueño, solamente la miraba y veía sus labios, sus curvas, el movimiento de su respiración y veía su figura alumbrada por la luna como si ese fuese el único propósito de la misma luna... y sigo pensando en ella. Pero hoy no la tengo al lado como en estas noches que irónicamente han sido las más tranquilas de mi estadía acá, porque no me he despertado en ellas (excepto por esta, claro está). Supongo que una caminata me hará bien, supongo que recordar aquel día me hará bien para así poder dejarlo en el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

FLASHBACK:

"Con que hoy es tu cita con Amane-senpai no Hikari-chan." Dije en un tono burlón mientras mis adentros quemaban por la realidad que iba a pasar.

"S-si" aunque por verla sonrojada, valió la pena.

"Realmente te ves muy bien, yo creo que no se va a resistir." Porque si se resiste, realmente yo creo que está ciega.

"No es para tanto Yaya-chan. Además solamente es un día y... y no se si le guste." Hikari... siempre insegura de su belleza.

"Hikari... realmente te ves hermosa y esto es lo que siempre has querido, así que ve y disfrútalo." Le abrí la puerta y le indiqué con la cabeza que saliera.

"Tienes razón Yaya-chan. Gracias. Nos vemos esta noche." Empezó a caminar más rápido.

"No olvides contarme lo que pase esta noche." Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta y tumbarme en la cama.

'Porque ella. Porque ella. Porque ella.' Me repetía esa pregunta que me hice desde el día en que supe que le gustaba. Realmente parecía un niño, literalmente le dicen 'el príncipe de Spica' por su apariencia. Empecé a rodar en la cama mientras las lágrimas querían salir pero lo evitaba.

Pero de un momento a otro, oí los gritos de Hikari por las paredes.

Me levanté rápidamente y salí del cuarto y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con un brillo en el piso que cuando me acerqué vi claramente que era un botón del vestido de Hikari y para mi sorpresa los gritos volvieron a mis oídos y vi que provenían de la habitación adyacente, así que de un fuerte empujón abrí la puerta. Vi como Kaname estaba encima de Hikari intentando besarla pero ella no se dejaba, así que rápidamente la agarré de la cintura y la alejé de Hikari.

"Hikari ve rápido con Amane-senpai, ella te debe estar esperando." Le dije en tono frio debido a la situación, ella solamente asintió levemente y me agradeció suavemente mientras oía sus pasos cada vez más suaves.

"Realmente arruinaste nuestro momento sabes." Me dijo Kaname mientras se miraba las uñas.

"De que momento hablas, ella estaba sufriendo." Le dije furiosa, como se atreve a tocar a Hikari y luego pensar que no fue un error.

"¿Acaso no viste? Estábamos compartiendo nuestro amor." Esta vez si quería ver dientes volar. "Igualmente no importa porque lo único que puede vencer al amor... es el amor." Me dijo mientras se levantaba y simplemente caminaba pasando de mi, mientras yo no podía pensar nada más que en...

"Lo único que puede vencer al amor es el amor." Lo repetí mientras esas palabras cogieron una fuerza tremenda en mi cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos de estar parada como idiota en la habitación del lado, decidí devolverme a mi habitación para esperar a que el día se acabe. Empecé a leer lo que necesitaba para el examen de lectura de francés, pero nada me llegaba. Mi mente divagaba en cada oración y se repetía "lo único que puede vencer al amor es el amor." Intenté con matemáticas porque sabía que la siguiente semana era llena de exámenes así que intenté con otra materia que realmente necesite de concentración, pero nada servía. No me di cuenta que había gastado toda la mañana sin haber realmente estudiado algo y ya eran las 2:27pm así que decidí ir a almorzar, por lo menos eso me distraería y me daría energías para poder estudiar algo.

Así que fui a la cafetería y pedí mi almuerzo y me senté en nuestra mesa (Hikari y mía) una mesa que al parecer tiene una fisura bastante notable.

Seguía comiendo mi almuerzo cuando...

"Hola Yaya-san." Me dijo una niña que identifiqué como participante del coro, la cual iba acompañada de otra participante del coro.

"Hola..." ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?

"Sarah y Aria" me indicó su acompañante (Sarah) al ver que no me acordaba de sus nombres.

"Sarah-san y Aria-san, que necesitan ¿una acompañante en alguna canción para algún proyecto que quieran plantear?" Esto ya había pasado, como la gente piensa que soy la mejor (yo diría que es Hikari) normalmente me piden que presente una canción que ellas pidan debido a mis influencias con nuestra instructora.

"No. No es nada de eso." Me dijo Aria. "La verdad, queremos que nos instruyas para que seamos mejores cantantes."

"¿Quieren que les enseñe a cantar?"

"No, no es eso. Lo que queremos pedirte es que nos escuches cantar a las dos para que nos ayudes a corregir nuestros errores para no afectar al coro en futuras presentaciones."

"Supongo que podría hacerlo, pues no es difícil para mi y creo que podría ayudarles bastante. Así que... ¿cuando las veo?" Las dos se miraron y asintieron.

"Pues sería mejor si fuese hoy debido a que no podemos sacar más tiempo por los exámenes." Dijo Sarah mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Lo siento pero yo también tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar." Realmente esta mañana fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

"Por favor le pido que nos ayude hoy porque va a haber un concierto el próximo mes y si no corregimos nuestros errores la instructora del coro nos va a sacar y además como solo será por un día eso no nos quitará tiempo de estudio que necesitamos para que nuestras familias nos dejen ir al concierto debido a las notas." Para mi sorpresa las dos me hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron ahí mientras me lo pedían.

"Bueno... supongo que lo haré, igualmente yo tampoco he podido estudiar mucho hoy porque me faltan energías o algo."

"Entonces estudiaremos juntas desde mañana en forma de agradecimiento por tu colaboración." Me dijo Aria.

"Gracias. Bueno ¿vamos a mi habitación?"

"Yaya-san, la iglesia es mucho mejor para las prácticas así que es mejor ahí." Me dijo Sarah antes de tomarme la muñeca y empezar a guiarme. Llegamos a la iglesia y ellas se pararon en el medio, una al lado de la otra.

Y empezaron a cantar esa canción.

Esa canción que fue lo primero que oí de Hikari, esa canción que me introdujo a la hermosa voz de ella, esa canción que me dio el placer de conocerla, esa canción que hizo que me enamorara profundamente de aquel ángel, esa canción que ella cantaba, esa canción que hizo que ella pudiera conocer a Amane, esa canción que hizo que se alejara de mi, esa canción que me deja en el limbo entre la amistad y el amor, esa canción que genera tristeza en mi corazón.

Ellas terminaron de cantar y yo solamente pude quedarme ahí parada intentando retener las lágrimas.

"Y... que te pareció Yaya-san." Preguntó por fin Aria para cortar el incómodo silencio.

"Lo hicieron muy bien, sus problemas son más de vocalización y de afinación en algunas partes, de resto realmente son muy buenas." Ellas sonrieron y celebraron silenciosamente. "Si me disculpan."

Salí corriendo a mi habitación para poder esperarla. Ya eran las 4:45pm y faltaba mucho para que llegué así que decidí dormir un rato y puse mi alarma a las 6:30pm.

Ya cuando desperté nada que llegaba, así que cogí ese botón que se había soltado y lo examiné y como imaginé, tenía el olor de Hikari. Lo miré y me pregunté sobre lo que debía hacer o que me enviaran una señal, y encontré algo en aquel botón, una serie de palabras estaban escritas y con mucho ojo vi lo que decía: 'La Perla Rosada'

'Claro como si en un botón hubiera alguna clase de señal divina.' Y sonó lo puerta.

Abrí y allí se encontraba y antes de que le preguntara me contó todo sobre su día y como fue el mejor día de su vida y yo solamente me quede con aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre le ponía.

"... y luego fuimos a la playa y... hablando de eso." Buscó en sus bolsillos. "Te traje esto Yaya-chan." Y en un pañuelo estaba envuelta una concha rosada. Me quedé viendo esa concha mientras hubo una clara realización en mi mente.

'Las perlas salen de las conchas ¿no?' Y la besé.

Pero no fue como yo esperaba, sus labios estaban secos y no tenían sabor, el beso parecía con la pared o algo así, pero ignoré eso ya que realmente no me importaba, porque había cumplido mi más anhelado sueño y lo quería aprovechar y sin darme cuenta mis manos agarraron sus pechos y se sintió bien hasta que... sentí el frío de la puerta en mi espalda y a una Hikari en el piso mientras lloraba, y comprendí que ella me había empujado.

Intenté acercarme para pedirle perdón pero ella aterrada se volteó y yo furiosa conmigo misma salí corriendo hacia donde me llevaran los pies y fue a la fiesta del té que habían preparado Nagisa y Tamao. Cuando llegué, di un suspiro y me sequé las lágrimas antes de entrar. Me dieron la bienvenida y me senté. Me di cuenta de que estaban Nagisa, Tamao, Tsubomi y Chiyaya.

"¿Y Hikari-chan?" Preguntó Nagisa.

"Está cansada después del día que tuvo." Vi como todas se lo creyeron excepto Tsubomi, quien me miraba a través de esa mentira y con la mirada me preguntaba que había pasado y yo solo respondía ignorándola.

Se acabó la fiesta y le pedí a Nagisa y a Tamao que si me podía quedar, y ellas extrañadas y sin preguntarme, aceptaron. Me quedé un largo tiempo despierta y lo único que decía antes de dormir era.

`Perdóname Hikari.´

Me desperté y fui directo al cuarto y me di cuenta de que las cosas de Hikari ya no estaban.

'Bueno... solamente necesita su espacio.' Me decía a mi misma.

El día pasó normal pero sin encontrarme con Hikari porque al parecer en las clases ella decidió hacerse en la esquina opuesta a la mía (yo me hacía al lado de la ventana en el último puesto y ella en el primer puesto de la silla al lado de la puerta). Intenté buscar a Aria y Sarah para estudiar, pero tampoco las veía. Al parecer hoy será otro día perdido.

Ya al día siguiente empecé a escuchar murmullos de la gente a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que en las horas de comer la gente me evitaba.

Ya al tercer día quise hablar con Hikari así que la busqué pero nada hasta que encontré a Nagisa con Tamao al lado.

"Hey Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan." Me acerqué a ellas y vi que antes de que llegara, Tamao había puesto a Nagisa detrás de su espalda, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

"Que necesita Nanto" me sorprendí por la manera por la cual se refirió a mi, pero le resté importancia porque realmente quería saber donde está Hikari.

"Necesito saber donde está Hikari."

"Así que después de lo que le hiciste ¿que piensas hacer?" Como supo que pasó algo entre ella y yo

"Tamao-chan vámonos, no vale la pena podrías..."

No, no, no. Ellas no deberían saber, ahora si tengo que saber donde está ella. Y salí corriendo pero esta vez los susurros eran claros.

"¿Ella no fue la que violó a Hikari-san?"

Por mi fortuna por fin la vi de la mano de Amane entrando a la cafetería. Aceleré el paso y entré. La vi sentada en una mesa mirando alrededor, hasta que posó su mirada en mi, y esta vez su cara mostró absoluto terror y me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella.

"Hikari ¿por qué les contaste lo que hice? Realmente la gente ahora me odia, me ve como un monstruo." Hikari no se movía, estaba paralizada.

"Pues así debería ser. Mostrar lo que realmente eres, porque solamente alguien como tu le haría eso a Hikari." Y vi como la gente se amontonaba para ver como Amane 'el príncipe de Spica' defendía a su princesa en apuros.

"Am...ane-sen...pai, dé...jala. Yo lo resuelvo." A Hikari casi ni se le oyó lo que dijo. Se acercó a mi y por un momento sentí esperanza.

Slap

Sentí mi cara arder y mi pecho doler.

'¿Es esto lo que realmente merezco?'

"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Te odio Nanto Yaya." No pude soportar la forma en que me habló y salí corriendo.

Desde ese día se creó 'el pasillo', desde ese día estoy sola, desde ese día no como casi nada, desde ese día mi esperanza cada vez baja más.

Intenté hablar con Chikaru pero ella me evitaba, no encontraba a Tsubomi por ningún lado así que no podía hablar con ella, y cuando llamaron a mi familia porque en los exámenes me había ido horrible, me empezaron a detestar y yo les respondía de igual manera, luego por algún motivo se enteraron de lo que había pasado y lógicamente me pararon de llamar, se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente soy y ahí quedé completamente sola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todavía derramo las lágrimas por lo ocurrido, todavía me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Por lo menos me ayuda a pensar en algo mientras no puedo dormir, pero ahora puedo dormir y esperar a que mañana sea un día diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí con otro capítulo. Como siempre, espero que les guste y si quieren dejen un** **comentario/review.**

 **PD: Strawberry Panic no me pertence.**

3) Alguien A Mi Lado

Me despierto y esta vez si es de día. Miro hacia la derecha. Pared

Miro hacia la izquierda. Nadie en esa cama.

Esta rutina de chequear la otra cama para ver si hay alguien ya se volvió una rutina. Me quedo un rato mirando al techo solo para cortar tiempo, igualmente no voy a hacer mucho hoy, así como todos los días.

Me levanto y me voy a la ducha, porque por lo menos eso me queda, la dignidad de estar medianamente presentable. Salgo de la ducha ya con la ropa cuando voy en camino para abrir la puerta. Pero justo antes de tocar la perilla oigo un grito del otro lado.

"¡Voy a pasar!" Ahora me encuentro en el piso con un dolor intenso en la cabeza, cada vez mi visión se vuelve más borrosa mientras solo logro escuchar otro grito. "¡YAYA-SENPAI!" Todo se vuelve negro.

Me levanto para un nuevo día, no sin antes mirar hacia la derecha. Pared. Y hacia la izquierda. Una silla, pero esta silla está siendo ocupada por una pequeña niña de cabello rosado la cual duerme en ella mientras sus leves respiraciones hacen que su pecho suba y baje. Me levanto para quedarme sentada entre las sábanas y para mi sorpresa, el chirrido que genera mi movimiento causa que Tsubomi se despierte. Un poco desorientada con los ojos entre abiertos mientras con una mano se frota el derecho (en una acción totalmente adorable), mira alrededor hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

"¿Que pasa?¿tengo algo en la cara?" Lo dice mientras se limpia la cara con las mangas de la camisa.

"Que haces aquí." Mi tono es serio, por lo que yo se, ella me a evitado todos estos días y ahora viene aquí como si nada. No me quejo, pero realmente es... sospechoso.

"Pues... como miembro del consejo estudiantil, mi deber es ayudar a la gente en apuros." Dijo con aires de arrogancia.

"Ese no es el trabajo del consejo estudiantil." Vi su sonrojo y vi que la tenía atrapada, ahora si tenía que decirme la verdad.

"Okay... yo... te veía sola y pues… quise acompañarte." Su sonrojo iba en aumento con cada palabra que decía, sin embargo...

"¿Y toda esta semana que me has evitado?"

"¿Evitado?"

"Si. Evitado. Porque yo no te he visto todos estos días y supongo que debe ser porque cada vez que me veías, simplemente ibas por otro lado para no toparte conmigo." Ahora si, di justo donde era se le notaba en su rostro de... ¿confusión?

"¿De que hablas? Yo no he estado en Astrae toda esta semana porque mi rol como secretaria me hace tener obligaciones fuera de aquí."

"Entonces tu no has venido esta semana."

"Eso fue lo que dije." Así que si decía la verdad. "O casi se me olvida." Se volteó de su silla y cogió una bandeja llena de comida la cual estaba en la otra cama. "Luego de que te golpeé quedaste inconsciente y pues ya son las 11:30am y ya no sirven desayunos, así que tuve que preparar esto en el club de cocina de Lulim, así que no digas que está malo porque es mi primera vez." Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su vergüenza. "Así que tienes que comer todo para ser saludable Yaya-senpai."

'¿Hace cuanto no me dicen Yaya?' Realmente había pasado bastante.

Cogí la bandeja y la puse en mis piernas. Había mucha comida (por lo menos comparado con lo que normalmente he desayunado estos últimos días) y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que alguien la había preparado para mi, una sonrisa verdadera que pensé que no iba a poder mostrar.

"Itadakimasu" dije, otra cosa que me había negado a hacer desde ese día, porque ya le había perdido el gusto a comer, pero comer acompañada es mucho mejor ¿saben?

Empecé a comer y para mi sorpresa, la comida estaba deliciosa (teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez que cocinaba) y se lo dije, lo que causó que me diera una de las sonrisas más bellas que yo halla visto, lo que causó que un leve sonrojo apareciese en mis mejillas.

Cuando ya terminé de comer, ella se levantó y cogió la bandeja y salió para poder dejarla en su lugar ya que era prestada. Cuando volvió yo ya estaba fuera de la cama. Nos sentamos en la cama esta vez sobre las sábanas y ella me empezó a hablar, al principio mis respuestas eran simples y concretas pero a medida que nos íbamos conociendo más, me di cuenta de que tener a alguien con quien estar era lo mejor que me había pasado en estas semanas (lo que es un poco triste… ya que) así que me decidí a abrirme más hacia ella, rompiendo las barreras que me habían puesto y que yo misma había puesto alrededor mío para ¨protegerme¨. Las conversaciones eran fluidas y continuas sin ningún incómodo silencio ni ninguna clase de pausa porque no había nada de que hablar, además (al parecer) apenas conocía a Tsubomi y lógicamente ella no conocía mucho de mi. Ella me dijo que su familia era dueña de un escenario en las afueras de Astrae, que le gustaba mucho ir a los parques de diversiones en vacaciones con su familia y me dijo que unos de sus sueños era poder escribir libros tanto para adulto como para niños. Yo ya no tenía muchas aspiraciones que digamos así que hubo unos momentos donde yo me quedaba callada escuchándola hablar de cómo la hacía sentir el vacío en las bajadas de las montañas rusas o cómo imaginaba que sus historias pudieran tener misterio y a la vez comedia, y por mucho que yo en el pasado yo halla pensado que este no era lo más interesante del mundo, por lo menos estaba feliz de tener a alguien a mi lado.

Algo que me sorprendió mientras hablábamos, era que en nuestra conversación nunca se mencionó el tema de Hikari y la verdad no se si fue porque lo quiso evitar o si fue porque realmente no le importaba en absoluto (y tengo que decir que me gustaba más la segunda opción).

Pasaban el tiempo y seguíamos hablando sobre cada tema que fuera saliendo y para mi sorpresa ya eran las 3:30pm (el tiempo realmente se pasa más rápido con ella) a lo que fuimos a almorzar juntas. Pasamos todos los pasillos y llegamos a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que estaba casi llena y vi que ella miraba de derecha a izquierda buscando una mesa, cuando la vi. Vi mi mesa y ahí estaba, sola como siempre, esperando a que yo la ocupe. Le iba a decir cuando de repente me jaló el brazo y vi que nos dirigíamos a mi mesa, pero para mi sorpresa antes de llegar a ella, dio un giro hacia el lado opuesto y vi que había otra mesa vacía, pero esta mesa estaba perfecta, alumbrada por los rayos de sol pero sin que estos de alumbren los ojos dejándote ciega, además tenía una vista hermosa hacia los jardines de Astrea, realmente era perfecta.

"Que buena mesa que me encontré ¿cierto? Bueno. Tu quédate aquí cuidándola mientras yo voy a pedir los almuerzos." Y así se fue. Y me di cuenta de que las miradas penetrantes y llenas de furia se dirigían hacia mi. Intenté ocultarme pero en esta mesa no se podía. Tuve la idea de volver a mi mesa, pero Tsubomi había escogido esta para nosotras y la iba a defender.

"Nanto Yaya." Indentifiqué esa voz, era la niña de ayer que se había ganado el concurso pero que la sensei le quitó la plata. "Sabes que tu mesa es la de allá ¿cierto? Esa que sirve para que las porquerías como tu, no estorben la vista de las otras estudiantes que vienen aquí para comer relajadas. Tu perteneces allá donde nadie te pueda ver. Además esta es nuestra mesa." Levanté la mirada y vi que iba acompañada de un grupo grande de sus amigas. No sabía que hacer, así que empecé a levantarme.

"Yaya-senpai, quédate en tu lugar." Al parecer Tsubomi volvía a salvarme "Y tu... acaso quien te crees para venir y decirle a ella que se quite de esta mesa porque supuestamente es tuya. Que yo sepa, los objetos que se encuentran en este lugar son propiedad momentánea del que los necesite y si llegas primero te lo quedas. Pero a menos de que tu hallas comprado esta mesa, pues eres libre de cogerla así que en ese caso requeriría los papeles de propiedad." Por más de que yo halla quedado un poco confundida por la última parte, la niña quedó atónita ante las palabras de Tsubomi y solamente se quedó parada hasta que admitió su derrota y simplemente se largó. Tsubomi por el otro lado, le indicaba a la monja que estaba hoy en la cafetería (que era la misma de ayer) que dejara los platos llenos de comida en la mesa. Antes de irse, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella vio a Tsubomi luego me volvió a ver a mi y por último me guiño el ojo, a lo que sentí mi rostro arder.

"Itadakimasu" dijo Tsubomi y con delicadeza empezó a comer.

"Itadakimasu" empezé a comer mientras una pregunta se me formaba en la cabeza y simplemente quise saber la respuesta. "Tsubomi-chan... ¿por qué ellas te tienen miedo o respeto si ellas son mayores que tu? O sea, no me malinterpretes pero ¿me entiendes?" Para mi sorpresa empezó a reírse suavemente antes de responderme.

"Tranquila no me insultaste ni nada, además es la realidad. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me respetan porque yo soy la secretaria y como tal tengo influencias así que si me faltan al respeto o me agreden, ellas saldrán perdiendo mucho más. Sabes es divertido tener estas posiciones, te hacen sentir arriba de las personas a veces." Lo dijo con un aire de superioridad y sarcasmo, lo cual me sorprendió de ella.

"Y yo que pensaba que tu eras madura." Y las dos empezamos a reír.

El almuerzo fue muy callado pero de alguna manera no fue incómodo, eran silencios cómodos donde la paz reinaba en nuestra mesa y la felicidad dominaba. Ya cuando terminamos y llegamos a mi habitación, Tsubomi me empezó a hablar.

"Yaya-senpai."

"Chan." Ella me miró confundida. "Tu me puedes decir Yaya-chan." Le dije con una sonrisa mientras su cara empezaba a enrojecer.

"Yaya-ch-chan ¿tu me podrías ayudar a cantar mejor? Ya sabes, instruyéndome." No me podía negar a semejante petición por parte de ella.

"Claro. ¿cuando empezamos?" Además, era una oportunidad para estar más tiempo con ella.


	4. Quiero Que Sepas

4) QUIERO QUE SEPAS

Me desperté y me bañé rápidamente, habíamos quedado de encontrarnos a las 9:30 am en la cafetería y eran las... 9:40... salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude y llegué y la vi con cara molesta en la misma mesa de ayer.

"Perdón por llegar hasta esta hora Tsubomi-chan." Le dije mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, ella volteo su mirada molesta. "Si quieres yo te traigo el desayuno pero no te pongas así." Empecé a asustarme, realmente iba a volver a como era antes por esta estupidez.

"Yaya-chan es muy irresponsable y ahora la tendré que levantar yo." Dijo con un puchero y cruzada de brazos.

"Oye yo se que antes de que pasara todo esto eras molesta con eso de que eras muy estricta pero ahora es una pereza levantarse tan temprano." Dije mientras un bostezo se me salía

"No debería ser una pereza levantarte temprano cuando hay alguien esperando por ti." Mi boca se abría y cerraba para encontrar alguna cosa para decir. Desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia a alguien a quien tener para hablar o hacer algo, no tenia a nadie quien no me odiara, pero ahora con ella si la tengo y estaba en vez de estar con ella todo lo posible, estaba durmiendo.

"Oye... ¿aun esta firme el desayuno entre las dos?" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

"Por supuesto, pero como te ofreciste me deberás traer lo que te pida." Asentí y me dijo que lo que quería era un cereal, unos huevos y un jugo de naranja.

Luego de un rato en la fila y rogándole a la hermana que le tocaba este turno hoy, ya estábamos trayendo la comida para ella. Comimos mientras le advertía que mis clases de canto iban a ser exigentes. Luego de un rato de comer, fuimos a mi dormitorio para que pudiésemos practicar ya que según ella, ya había alguien en la iglesia así que no podíamos estar ahí. Llegamos y mis clases empezaron.

"Para ver cuales son tus problemas, primero quiero que me la cantes y así hacerte una evaluación." Luego saco de una bolsa (¿desde cuando la tenia?) dos copias de esa canción, aquella que me hace sentir los ojos pesados debido a lo que significa. Me entregó un copia y yo tímidamente la acepté, me sentía incómoda con todo esto, pero no le iba a decir que no fuera esta porque igualmente esta normalmente la cantaba el coro. Me miró fijamente mientras se alistaba para cantar. Y empezó.

Su voz... era tan hermosa, su delicada voz hacia los altos y bajos de una manera que sólo puedo describir como cercano a la perfección (aunque realmente, todo lo estaba haciendo a ese grado), su mirada me penetraba y me hacia sonrojar porque realmente me hacia sentir como si todos sus sentimientos estuvieran dirigidos hacia mi, realmente esta interpretación era perfecta, Tsubomi logró hacer esta canción suya y yo era la única que podía oírla, bueno además de la gente que pienso que está pasando por estos pasillos y muy probablemente pare a escucharla. En el final empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras se ponía las manos en el corazón. Cuando termino los volvió a abrir y nuestros ojos se volvían a encontrar en inmediatamente fijo su vista al suelo, claramente avergonzada.

"Y... que te pareció." Me pregunto mientras su mirada no se despegaba del suelo.

"..." me había quedado sin palabras ¿realmente me pidió ayuda esta niña?

"Oye si estuve mal no tienes porque no decírmelo." Iba ha responderle pero se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta a la gente diciéndole que lo había hecho perfectamente. Sabia que había gente afuera queriendo escuchar.

"Ya las oíste Tsubomi-chan, lo hiciste muy bien." Ella levanto su mirada mientras su rostro se le iluminaba. "Sin embargo, tienes que corregir el movimiento de tus manos, no puedes ser tan... expresiva sabiendo que estas en el coro donde a diestra y siniestra vas ha tener a tus compañeras." Realmente aunque estuve totalmente anonadada por su interpretación, tuve que decirle eso por su propio bien, podría golpear a alguna compañera y luego la sancionaran o algo pasara.

"Entonces, ¿me puedes mostrar un ejemplo de como debería ser en realidad?" Me estaba pidiendo que le cantara... no, no podía hacerlo empecé a negar fuertemente mientras las lagrimas se me formaban en mis ojos y mis piernas se volvían débiles.

"¡No! ¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO! ¡ME PROMETI QUE NO LO VOLVERIA A HACER PORQUE POR ESO FUE QUE LA CONOCI!" mi ira no me hizo darme cuenta de que Tsubomi se encontraba con una mirada te terror. No. No. Lo arruiné, la única persona que estaba conmigo me iba a abandonar. Me levante y empecé ha correr.

No pude correr mas de dos pasos ya que unos brazos agarraron mi cintura haciendo me sentir bien, cálida, viva. Voltee y vi a Tsubomi abrazándome.

"No creas que vas ha huir tan fácilmente Yaya-chan." Intentaba zafarme de aquel agarre, pero mis fuerzas todavía no me daban para poder lograrlo. "Si crees que ahora estaré aterrada de ti, no te preocupes, se que no me harás daño. Se por lo que has pasado y se porque reaccionaste así.¨ a medida que ella me hablaba, yo solamente me iba calmando mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras ¨Quiero ayudarte a olvidarla, quiero que pares de sufrir por ella y veas que tu vida vale la pena y que hay mucha gente que vela por ti. Quiero que entiendas que voy ha estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré como lo hicieron todas. Quiero que sepas que siempre has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido. Quiero que sepas que los momentos que pasamos juntas me hacen sentir feliz. Quiero que sepas que quiero aprender de ti para cantar mejor aunque todas esas personas piensen que soy la mejor. Quiero que sepas que algún día quisiera escuchar de nuevo tu canto, pero solamente cuando estés lista para ello." Mis lagrimas salían por esas palabras tan hermosas que me dedicaba Tsubomi. En un momento me soltó y me volteo para que la viera. Sequé mis lagrimas y nuevamente me abrazó pero esta vez yo si le pude corresponder el abrazo.

¨Pero ¿te grité como si fueras cualquier persona? Se notaba que tenías miedo por mi reacción.¨ no podía perdonarme lo que acababa de hacer.

¨Era una reacción natural con base en lo que has pasado.¨ dijo con un tono de sarcasmo ¨Además todas tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos o que pensamos que lo estamos haciendo de una manera incorrecta.¨ me dijo con toda sinceridad, sin embargo no me podía creer que ella tuviera algo así.

¨Creo que tu eres la excepción en esto.¨

¨No… yo soy egoísta… hago las cosas por lo que quiero y no por las demás.¨

¨¿Y que hay de mi?¨ iba a empezar a hablar pero su estomago empezó a gruñir por la falta de almuerzo. "Veo que no te bastó con el desayuno ¿o no Tsubomi-chan?" Se sonrojó y golpeó mi hombro.

"Baka llevamos como tres horas aquí y ya son las 2:00 pm" vaya el tiempo con ella se pasa realmente rápido. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras yo no podía creer lo afortunada que era de tener a Tsubomi a mi lado.


	5. Chapter 5

5) ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ…

Pasaban los días y Tsubomi ya controlaba bastante los movimientos que hacía mientras cantaba; sin embargo, algo no parecía encajar ¿por qué querrá perfeccionar tanto su canto en estos días? Debido a que no me he hablado con otra persona además de Tsubomi realmente no me he enterado de nada de lo que pasa aquí así que si viene algo importante como una competencia para el coro o algo así, no tendría la menor idea. Hoy le preguntaré.

(Horas Más Tarde)

Hoy realmente no pasó nada interesante con Tsubomi, estamos en una etapa de amistad en la que hablamos sin parar de cualquier tema que venga saliendo. Cuando el tema del coro apareció me atreví a sacar el tema de la razón de nuestras prácticas.

¨Oye deberías descansar tu voz para la competencia a la que vayan, realmente podrías desgastarla." me miró confundida mientras se quedaba en silencio, al no recibir respuesta me expliqué mejor "pues para eso necesitabas ayuda en el coro ¿o no? Tienen una competencia

"De que estás hablando, en estas épocas no hay nada importante por lo que hacer esto." me respondió con total sinceridad.

¨Entonces para que hemos estado haciendo estas prácticas si no las necesitas." sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando yo le dije esto.

¨Bueno es que... es que... es que como viene la elección de Etoile en tres días pues necesitaba practicar para ello." lo dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos.

"O ya veo." la realidad me llegó "ella... está con Amane ¿no?" no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en Hikari, ya no dolía tanto como antes pero esas son las heridas que se demoran más en... como decirlo... ¿cicatrizar?

"Si compiten contra Nagisa y Tamao. Ya se en que estas pensando: 'Nagisa no estaba con Shizuma' y tienes razón, estaba." al parecer Tsubomi tenía alguna clase de telepatía o algún poder similar o simplemente era una pregunta muy obvia "No me preguntes que pasó porque aunque Nagisa sea una compañera amigable, no le ando hablando sobre sus problemas para ver que puedo hacer." eso último me hizo sentir extrañamente cálida mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara.

"Entonces... ¿cual es la diferencia entre ella y yo?" su cara se tiñó de rojo mientras volteaba rápidamente su rostro para mirar hacia la pared.

"Que Yaya-chan siempre me logra sacar una sonrisa." ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme y mirar hacia la puerta.

(Tres Días Después)

Llegó el día de la elección de Etoile, se notaba en cada rincón de esta institución el ambiente que formaba esta… como decirlo... festividad ¿supongo?, lo que sea. Tsubomi y yo desayunamos como siempre y supe ahí que ella iba ha votar por Hikari y Amane, probablemente la pareja más probable a coronarse debido a la popularidad de Amane. Cuando terminamos, ella tuvo que irse para prepararse con el coro. Me quedé sola en la cafetería mientras la veía corriendo mientras su pelo se dejaba caer en su tierna figura mientras sus caderas... sacudí mi cabeza, realmente debería quitarme de la entrada debido a que hay estudiantes que me están gritando para que me quite del camino.

Seguí mi camino por los pasillos hasta que oí unos pasos apurados que se escuchaban cada vez más duros hasta que... me di cuenta de que estaba en el piso mientras me sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido de...

Hikari

No saben lo incómodo que alguien que te odia (por razones válidas) esté en tu dormitorio (anteriormente compartido con esa persona) sentada en el escritorio mientras tu sacas del baño un cepillo, porque supuestamente tu estorbaste su camino y por tu culpa se le haya arruinado el peinado para su posible coronación como Etoile. Se preguntaran por qué carajos acepté arreglarle el pelo pero si hubieran estado en la presencia de muchas estudiantes que te miran con odio porque saben lo que pasó pero debido a que tienes de amiga a la secretaria de Spica no te pueden decir nada que te... hiera los sentimientos, no se preguntarían nada. ¿Me hice entender? no respondan; en resumen, tengo que arreglarle el pelo a Hikari.

Ella espera mientras tararea esa canción (que en mi opinión Tsubomi canta, interpreta y hace mejor, mucho mejor) mientras espera a que empiece mi trabajo. Suspiro antes de empezar a peinar ese pelo dorado que antes peinaba con amor pero ahora lo hago por obligación. Mientras paso uno y otra vez el peine, no puedo evitar pensarme a mi misma que definitivamente el pelo de Tsubomi es mucho mejor por lo sedoso, por el color, forma, entre otros (y si, si he peinado a Tsubomi y ella dice que soy bastante buena haciéndolo).

"¿Como has estado?" saben, realmente detesto cuando alguien empieza a forzar una conversación.

"Bien" vuelvo a las respuestas simples que usaba antes de encontrarme con Tsubomi... o más bien, antes de hablarme con Tsubomi.

"He oído que le ayudas a cantar a Tsubomi." lo que más odio de esas conversaciones forzadas es que estoy obligada a responder porque o si no sería de muy mala educación o algo así.

"Si, lo hace extremadamente bien."

"Yo pensaba que ella..."

"¿Lo hacía mal?" la interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar. "Lo hace muy bien, su único problema era el de sus movimientos, no se quedaba quieta." aunque antes de que pudiera decir esto último oí un: 'no me refería a eso' le resté importancia.

"Yo pensé que ella era calmada."

"A eso se le llama estereotipo de una persona, cuando solamente la gente habla de alguien pensando que por ejemplo solo sea seria y madura, solamente cuando te pones a hablar con esa persona, te das cuenta de que esconde algo en ella. Otro ejemplo sería que la gente piense que te vas ha abalanzar hacia ellas para darles un beso a la fuerza." claramente eso iba dirigido hacia ella y por lo que veo en su expresión, si captó el mensaje.

"Yaya..."

"Nanto, llámame así." ella no tenía ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, solamente había una persona que lo tenía.

"Nanto-san... yo no sabía."

"Claro ahora no lo sabes cuando tu fuiste la causante de que todo el mundo me odiara. Ahora no sabes lo frustrante que es estar aquí arreglándote el pelo porque supuestamente yo fui la causante de tu estupidez al correr. Sabes... estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo." mi paciencia se había acabado, separé el cepillo de su pelo y con la mano que no lo tenía sostenido, empecé a desbaratarlo (por más infantil que pareciese), por el espejo alcancé a ver que sus ojos se cerraban mientras intentaba sostener las lágrimas. "Y ahora por qué vas ha llorar ¿por que te dije la verdad? Deberías ir a contarle a tu príncipe lo que acabo de hacer, pero esta vez ya hay menos gente que me odia porque resulta que si hay alguien que verdaderamente me quiere ¿y sabes que? Yo la quiero también y mucho." se levantó de la silla con las manos en los ojos para que no le viera las lágrimas. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir mis ojos se abrieron ante las últimas palabras que le oí decir.

"Espero que esta vez te corresponda tus sentimientos." como era de esperarse, había gente espiando nuestra conversación, luego de un incómodo silencio, una por una se iban alejando al teatro donde iba a ser la ceremonia. La última que se fue, cerró la puerta y me di cuenta de que iba ha estar sola por el resto del día.

Oí las campanas que indicaban que había comenzado la ceremonia, me imaginaba como le iría a Tsubomi y de nuevo apareció en mi cabeza las palabras que Hikari me había dicho: "espero que esta vez te corresponda tus sentimientos." claro que me iba a dejar pensativa, quiero decir que ¿por qué pensaba que ahora la amaba? La forma en que la quiero es puramente de amistad y una muy fuerte, aunque tengo que aceptar que si yo soy la que digo esto pues... no tiene mucho valor, ustedes me deben entender lo que quero decir. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que ya ha pasado, no soportaría perderla a ella luego de tantos días de felicidad que he tenido.

'Además, Tsubomi nunca pensaría así de mi.'

Y no puedo evitar sentir dolor por eso. Confundida, me siento en la cama con las piernas completamente flexionadas, mis brazos cruzados sobre mis rodillas, y mi frente en mis antebrazos. El tiempo pasa mientras cuento las arrugas que forma mi peso sobre estas sábanas. Y de la nada el sonido de la puerta me deja confundida y devuelta en el mundo real.

Abro la puerta y Tsubomi se me queda mirando mientras yo me corro un poco para que pueda pasar. 'Quien hubiera sido si no fuera por ella.' me doy cuenta de que ella sería la única que vendría hasta acá 'pero… ¿no tenía que cantar en la elección?' pienso mientras vuelvo a mi posición original pero con un ligero cambio, ahora mi mentón se apoya sobre los antebrazos, queriendo saber que es lo que pasa.

"¿Que haces acá? ¿No deberías estar viendo y cantando en la elección?" pregunté, más seria de lo que quería.

"Yo ya se quien va ha ganar." me dijo con un poco de sarcasmo. "Y... supongo que tu me necesitas más de lo que ellas me necesitan." un leve sonrojo cubrió nuestras caras.

"Sab-sabes que no me tienes que estar cuidando todo el tiempo. Puedes ser más madura que yo, pero no puedes cuidarme." le contesté mientras me dispuse ha mirar hacia la puerta intentando (sin éxito) ocultar mi vergüenza.

No le oí una respuesta, lo que si oí fue unos zapatos chocando contra el suelo mientras cada vez se oía más fuerte, hasta que paró ese sonido y fue reemplazado por la sensación de hundimiento de la cama, y por último fue reemplazado por una cálida sensación en mi pecho, que me indicaba que me estaba al lado mío... y abrazándome.

"Tienes razón, de pronto yo te necesito más de lo que ellas me necesitan a mi. Porque sin ti, mi vida sería muy aburrida teniendo que lidiar con gente obediente todo el tiempo, mientras que tu... esponteanismo, por decirlo así, me mantiene siempre alegre." pero esa cálida sensación en mi pecho no era por la suavidad del abrazo de Tsubomi, si no de Tsubomi como tal que hacía que mi corazón estuviese latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Pero no podía hacer eso. Definitivamente no podía repetirse la misma situación que con Hikari. Definitivamente no me permitiría enamorarme de Tsubomi, la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo. Me separé rápidamente del abrazo sintiendo la mirada sorpresiva de Tsubomi, antes de poder hablar debía calmarme. Inhalé y exhalé suavemente unas tres veces antes de voltearme y dedicarle una sonrisa que le indicara que todo estaba bien. Solamente tenía una cosa que decirle.

"Tsubomi... quiero que me prometas algo que dure para siempre." esperé a su respuesta pero no recibí nada. Le hice un ademan con la mano para que dijera algo y solo sacó una sonrisa burlona antes de comenzar ha hablar.

"Antes de prometerte algo debo saber que es Yaya-chan." internamente me golpeé la cabeza por mi estupidez.

"Como sea... prométeme..." 'carajo, dilo y ya' "prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado y nunca me dejarás sola." por fin logré decírselo. No me esperaba que su primera reacción fuese un sonrojo, pero con Tsubomi todo es impredecible así que... ya que.

"..." abría y cerraba la boca antes de empezar ha hablar, algo que consideré adorable en todo sentido (no debería pensar en eso). Por fin habló. "Yaya-chan debería saber que librarse de mi no es una tarea fácil." me lo dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y con la sinceridad más... sincera que se podría. Me acerqué y le abracé mientras le murmuraba las gracias en el oído. Mientras nos abrazábamos, se oyeron las campanas que indicaban que ya habían sido elegidas las Etoile. Ella rompió el abrazo y se fue alejando a la puerta. "Yaya-chan me tengo que ir que me invitaron a una fiesta del té y pues quise ir."

`Ya está rompiendo la promesa.´

"No estoy rompiendo la promesa porque definitivamente volveré." definitivamente esta niña tenía telepatía o algo así.

"Y eso cuando sería." le murmure antes de que llegase a la puerta.

"Esta noche."

"¿Pero no ibas a la fiesta del té?" eso era lo que acababa de decir ¿no?

"Pues si." parecía no comprender a lo que me refería.

"Entonces... ¿como vas ha volver esta noche?" se fue alejando hasta la puerta hasta que la abrió y se dio cuenta de lo que me refería.

"Ahh. Eso... ahora dormiré aquí." y se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.


	6. Chapter 6

6) Y LA VI

Me quedé mirando la puerta mientras el sonido de la puerta resonaba en mi cabeza.

'Se va a quedar conmigo'

No podía creerlo, además de que me a ido soportando todos estos días ¿hora será mi acompañante?. Y nuevamente resonaron las palabras de Hikari: "Espero que esta vez te corresponda tus sentimientos"

No. No. No. Y No. No iba a repetirse esa historia, igualmente por ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme, porque definitivamente no hay nada más que amistad con ella.

Luego de 1 hora y media, oí la puerta abrirse mientras estaba (solamente en ropa interior) poniéndome el pantalón de la pijama. Me quedé a medio camino y paralizada cuando veo a Tsubomi entrar y verme en esas vestimentas, en solo esas vestimentas. Luego de unos milisegundos sin reaccionar, nuestros rostros tomaron el color de un rubí puro y rápidamente me cubrí mientras ella miraba hacia la puerta.

"¿Q_qu_que ha-haces? Vete al baño y déjame cambiar ba-baka." le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando bajar la temperatura de mi rostro.

'Perfecto... Ahora hablo como ella.'

"Ba-ba-baka tu que no usas el baño para cambiarte." la veía por el poco reflejo que generaba la brillante madera de la cama mientras iba caminando horizontalmente pegada a la pared para intentar no verme y estoy segura que en unos momentos volteó por un segundo su cabeza antes de devolverla otra vez a la pared, actos que me dejaban aún más avergonzada (aunque un poco halagada).

Luego de unos intentos de ponerme tanto el pantalón como la camisa (porque mis estúpidas manos no querían parar de temblar), por fin pude decirle a Tsubomi que podía salir del baño. Nuestras miradas se evitaban en todo momento mientras la peor noche de bienvenida se empezaba a terminar. Luego de que Tsubomi estuviera con su pijama puesta y lista para dormir (y que el ambiente se calmara), decidimos irnos a dormir.

"Hasta mañana." me decía Tsubomi mientras caminaba desde el baño hasta su cama, acto que fue interrumpido cuando yo le agarré la mano y la abracé con todo el cariño que le podía dar. "Yaya... Chan"

"Gracias Tsubomi-chan." le susurré en el oído "Gracias por permanecer a mi lado... Gracias por ser mi amiga... Gracias por acompañarme... Gracias por ser la única razón por la que mis días tienen luz." las palabras salían sin tener que pensarlas, realmente eso era lo que sentía y nadie me lo podía quitar.

"Eehh. No es como si te pudiera dejar sola luego de que tus notas empeoraran, mira que ahora vas pasando y... Y..." volvían sus tendencias de tsundere y yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme entre dientes ante aquella situación.

"No tienes que decir nada Tsubomi." le bese la frente mientras ambos rostros iban enrojeciendo paulatinamente. "Hasta mañana." susurré mientras me separaba y me dirigía hacia mi cama donde me acosté mirando hacia la pared, intentado ocultar mi vergüenza. Al no oír nada, supuse que ella estaba ahí parada y avergonzada, pero luego oí sus pasos y para mi sorpresa sentí una cálida sensación en mi mejilla que hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido y se me quitara el sueño que tenía.

"Hasta mañana Yaya-chan." el sonido de sus pasos sonó de nuevo hasta que fue reemplazado por el de las cobijas moviéndose indicando de que ella se había acostado en su cama.

Ella me había besado la mejilla. Ella me había besado la mejilla. ¡Ella me había besado en la mejilla! Toqué mi mejilla y se sintió la calidez que había dejado ese pequeño beso (además del extremo calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo en este momento). Me quedé diciéndome a mi misma que sólo era por la vergüenza, que sólo era un acto amigable para despedirse de mi (otra vez), que no significaba nada. Y pese a todas las dificultades que tuve para dormir, por primera vez en un largo tiempo podía dormir tranquila y segura de que alguien iba a estar al lado mío cuando me despertara, que nunca más iba a estar sola mientras Tsubomi estuviera a mi lado.

(6 días después)

¨Carajo¨ otro punto perdido.

Los días pasaban normalmente, ella me levantaba, me decía que iba a llegar tarde, que debía hacer mis tareas, que tuviera una buena postura, etc... Ya saben, la Tsubomi de siempre.

El día de hoy (sábado), estuvimos jugando tenis a petición de Tsubomi durante la mayor parte de la mañana (debido a que era la hora donde era más probable de que la cancha estuviera llena), y lo que más me sorprendió fue que a medida que pasaba el intenso partido (porque ninguna de las dos quería perder y las dos éramos bastante buenas), algunas estudiantes empezaron a pararse alrededor de la cancha mientras nos apoyabaN y había gente que gritaba el nombre de Tsubomi... Y había otra gente que gritaba el mío. O sea que la gente ya se está dando cuenta de que realmente no soy ninguna clase de monstruo o algo así.

`YESSS´

'Gracias Tsubomi, tu causaste esto' y aunque no me escuchara, realmente le estoy agradecida por todo lo que a hecho.

Terminamos el partido con un Tie-Break con Tsubomi ganándolo con marcador final 11-6. Nos acercamos y nos dimos la mano con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y una sonrisa incómoda en el mío.

"¿No que la gran Yaya-sama no había perdido ningún partido de tenis desde hace 2 años?" me decía con un tono burlón mientras yo me irritaba por su comentario.

"Las circunstancias no eran favorables... Hace mucho calor y tu sabes que no tengo muy buena resistencia." me intentaba defender con lo que pudiera, aunque realmente si hacía bastante calor.

"Yaya-chan... ¿Contra quien jugabas en estos dos años?" mi rostro enrojeció, le tenía que decir la verdad.

"Hikari." le susurré y ella solamente amplió su sonrisa.

Hablando de Hikari. Mientras íbamos saliendo, pude verla a ella alrededor de un grupo de personas mirándome.

'¿Nos habrá visto jugar?'

Algo que me sorprendió fue que ella estaba sola, Amane no estaba con ella... No me importaba realmente, pero pensé que eran inseparables o algo así. Cuando pasábamos por el lado de la gente, empecé a oír murmullos y cómo quería saber qué pensaban de mí, me acerqué.

"¿Supiste? Me dijeron que Hikari-sama y Amane-sama se pelaron." tanto Tsubomi como yo quedamos sorprendidas y con mucha discreción seguimos escuchando.

"Si, ya lo sabía. Que fue una pelea muy dura. Pero sabes, yo confío que van a volver a la normalidad, después de todo son las Etoile que elegimos ¿no?."

"Yo no estaría tan segura, esto va desde la elección de Etoile según lo que oído." recordé ese día cuando ella fue a mi cuarto, el recuerdo por sí solo me irritaba, pero luego sentí el agarre de la mano de Tsubomi y cuando vi su sonrisa, la rabia fue reemplazada por alegría pura, porque tenía a alguien a mi lado y eso era lo que en este momento quería.

Íbamos caminando cuando Tsubomi me empezó a hablar.

"Yaya-chan ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?" a mi nunca me había llamado mucho la atención ir a esa piscina, era demasiado llena y no se podía disfrutar de mucho, igualmente no había nada que hacer así que no me importaba mucho.

"Como hoy es sábado, ¿la piscina no es muy llena?"

"Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso." me dijo con total seguridad.

"Entonces si, vamos luego del almuerzo." le dije con una sonrisa mientras yo me dirigía hacia la cafetería, ella no me siguió.

"Yaya-chan, hoy tengo que almorzar en la sala del consejo que hay una especie de reunión o algo así. Por hoy no te puedo acompañar... Pero si quieres nos encontramos en la piscina luego de almorzar." bueno, solamente será por el almuerzo así que supongo que no será mucho tiempo estar sola.

"Si, no te preocupes por mí. Nos encontramos en la piscina entonces." y la vi correr en la otra dirección (hacia la sala del consejo). Y me quedé sola a mitad de camino.

Fui caminando lentamente hacia la cafetería, cuando llegué no había ninguna mesa disponible excepto por la que antes era mía, así que con un suspiro me dirigí hacia ella.

"¡Nanto-san!" me sorprendí cuando llamó mi nombre una voz que se me hacía un tanto familiar, cuando volteé vi que era la niña que había ganado la apuesta hace ya más de 2 semanas. No sabía que hacer, pero luego vi que su mano me indicaba que me acercara y decidí que ya era imposible no ir porque realmente quedaría como una imbécil. A medida que me iba acercando, vi que ella no estaba sola y que estaban agarradas de la mano con ella avergonzada y su acompañante con un brillante sonrisa.

"Gracias por invitarme." les dije mientras me sentaba.

"Tranquila, te vimos sola y está de aquí quería agradecerte." me dijo la niña que nunca en mi vida había visto.

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Pues más bien sería una clase de disculpas donde además te doy las gracias." seguía confundida.

"Perdón, pero ni siquiera te conozco para que halla podido hacer algo por ti y si recuerdo, sólo te he visto dos veces y tu debes saber que pasó en esas veces." me irritaba de verdad esta situación, yo sólo vine a comer.

"Te dije que iba a ponerse brava Mikasa." le dijo a su acompañante (Mikasa por lo que oí).

"Entonces explícale."

"Okay... Primero que todo mi nombre es Yui. Yo fui la que gané esa apuesta pero ya sabes esa historia así que no importa mucho. Ella es Mikasa, mi novia." dijo mientras su cabeza miraba hacia el piso y su novia le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasionó un sonrojo en Yui y una incomodidad para mí, sin embargo sentí un poco de celos debido a que yo no tenía a nadie a la que pudiera llamar novia.

'Tsubomi es buena candidata' apareció una voz en mi cabeza que ignoré, eso no lo iba a permitir.

"Como sea ¿y que tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto?" aún no llegaban al punto y realmente me empezaba a irritar.

"Bueno, que después de lo que te dije, realmente se me quedaron esas palabras en mi cabeza así que hice lo que debía hacer y... Pues estamos aquí."

"O sea que me estás agradeciendo porque cuando me insultaste se te ocurrió una idea y dices que yo soy la que la hizo posible." ella solo asintió "esto es de lo más estúpido e irracional que he escuchado."

"Pero así es el amor, irracional, sin sentido, esporádico, pero así es." respondió Mikasa mientras acariciaba la mano de Yui.

"Te salió cursi tu novia ¿no? " le dije a Yui mientras ella solamente reía conmigo, aquel comentario me había levantado los ánimos para poder seguir una conversación con ellas.

"Eso es lo que siempre le digo." por el otro lado, Mikasa miraba hacia el otro lado tanto molesta como sonrojada.

Luego de que trajera mi comida y que Yui le pidiera perdón a su novia, estuvimos hablando hasta que terminamos. La había pasado bastante bien con ellas, por lo menos ahora podía entablar una conversación con otras personas además de Tsubomi. Ellas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios (ya que dormían separadas) y yo me fui al mío rápidamente debido a que sabía que Tsubomi debería de estar esperándome en la piscina y yo ni siquiera tenía mi vestido de baño listo. Aunque antes de salir corriendo, escuché que Mikasa le había dicho a Yui algo como: ¨se te olvidó¨ o algo así, sin embargo no me importó mucho, así que seguí derecho. Cuando llegué al cuarto, vi que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que con la sospecha de lo peor, me asomé cuidadosamente y sigilosamente en la puerta.

Y la vi.

Decir que era hermosa era menospreciar lo que mis ojos veían, sus perfectas curvas, su pelo rosado y mojado cayendo por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su... Sus muslos, las gotas de agua que brillaban pegadas a todo cuerpo, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas, su cuello que me invitaba a probarlo y rostro, con sus ojos un poco cerrados dándole una sensualidad que me hacía sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, su boca recogida en una sonrisa que me calentaba el corazón. Todo de ella gritaba perfección y yo era la única que podía verla. Mi corazón andaba a mil por hora y cada latido se escuchaba en mis oídos, todo mi cuerpo estaba totalmente enrojecido, mis piernas y brazos temblaban ante lo que veía.

'Tsubomi.' mi mente solamente podía pensar en ella, y yo notaba que el mundo alrededor de ella desaparecía y solamente quedaba ella como el centro de todo. Agradecí al que fuera que ninguna estudiante hubiera pasado por el pasillo, porque realmente hubiera sido algo difícil de explicar. 'Ya cálmate es tú amiga. Nada más...' No ¿a quien engaño? Lo había negado innumerables veces, pero así es la realidad. Estoy enamorada de Tsubomi Okuwaka y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Realmente el amor era irracional y todas las cursilerías que había dicho Mikasa y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias. Mi vida gira entorno a ella, prácticamente ella es mi razón de vida. 'Solamente no hagas otra vez lo mismo. Así que respira y cálmate y toca la puerta para que podamos ir a la piscina... Donde la podrás ver o por lo menos imaginar' y así lo hice aunque con un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza para calmar mis hormonas.

Luego de ya estar listas nos dirigimos a la piscina donde sorpresivamente estaba sola a excepción de una estudiante del club de natación que hacía de salvavidas. Mi vista no se despegaba de ella, desde que la vi desnuda hace ya unas cuantas horas mi cabeza se crea las visiones de ella. Me sonrojaba cada vez que la veía ahora y nuestras conversaciones cada vez se hacían más estúpidas cuando yo no podía ni articular las palabras fluidamente por sus estúpidas sonrisas o su estúpida voz o sus estúpidos ojos que me dejaban embelesada y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

'Estoy condenada ¿cierto?' si así es, estoy condenada a repetir mi historia y a vivir en la oscuridad por el resto de mi vida. Por lo menos la luz de la esperanza llegó a mi puerta en forma de ángel de pelo rosa.

Pero nuevamente… ese ángel no era para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

7) Y no la vi

Luego de bañarnos en las duchas que tenía la piscina, estábamos devolviéndonos hacia nuestro cuarto. Ya eran más o menos las 4:30pm, nos habíamos quedado nadando unas 2 horas, claro… nadando.

Aunque estuvimos totalmente solas en esta piscina, eso al final me perjudicó a mi debido a los sentimientos que hasta ahora había aceptado con respecto a Tsubomi. En ningún momento de esas 2 horas pude quitar la vista de su figura mientras salía del agua y volvía a entrar de una manera majestuosa. Además mi cerebro me recordaba constantemente su cuerpo desnudo, lo que no me beneficiaba en absoluto debido a que cada vez que hacía algo que a mi parecer se considerara "sensual" (la mayoría de las cosas que hacía), me sonrojaba y miraba al otro lado, ó aprovechando que estábamos en la piscina, me sumergía para que no se diera cuenta. Y aunque intenté escapar una y otra vez, al parecer Tsubomi siempre se ideaba una manera de llamar mi atención para alguna carrera o un concurso de lo que sea que se pudiera hacer en este escenario, y como ya deben saber, no me podía negar ante aquella cara que ponía si me llegase a rechazar el reto. En resumen, estaba totalmente jodida.

Íbamos hablando de cómo los exámenes habían sido realmente difíciles en estas últimas semanas y avanzaba la conversación hasta que el tema del coro salió.

"Oye y... ¿Cómo te a ido en el coro?" ella se tensó ante mi pregunta.

"Bien... ¿Supongo?... Eh... Ahora soy... Ahora soy... La cantante principal." eso realmente me sorprendió porque...

"¿En serio? Yo no sabía que ahora tenían cantante principal, pensé que era sólo el coro y ya." ella se quedó parada un momento mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse de color.

"Pues... Es que... Cómo Yaya-chan y sus clases me han beneficiado... Pues supongo que ahora me pusieron ahí." paré de caminar y le di un abrazo, al principio estuvo confundida pero luego correspondió.

"Te felicito Tsubomi-chan, realmente te lo mereces, eres una gran cantante y seguramente la mejor de Spica en este momento... Y por consiguiente la de Astrae." le dije mientras me separaba y poniéndole el pulgar arriba con un guiño incluido.

"Gracias... Yaya-chan." bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto, me metí al baño. Al cerrar la puerta, empecé a oír unos pitidos parecidos a los que uno escucha cuando marca por el teléfono así que por pura curiosidad, abrí la puerta lentamente y me encontré con Tsubomi sacando un pequeño cuaderno en el que empezó a escribir algo. No se demoró mucho escribiendo unas cuantas palabras, cuando se devolvió a su closet y guardó ese cuaderno en una pequeña caja fuerte. Me sorprendió que ella tuviera una porque nunca se la había visto y nunca me había contado sobre ella y tampoco de por qué ese cuaderno era tan privado. Cerré la puerta y cuando salí del baño, la vi estudiando matemáticas. Decidí simplemente dejarla estudiar mientras yo leía cualquier cosa que tuviera.

Realmente no avancé nada en ese libro. No me podía concentrar mientras tenía a Tsubomi al frente mientras hacía muchas de las expresiones más tiernas que había visto. En ocasiones se rascaba la cabeza a modo de confusión por el problema, o empezaba a morder el lápiz mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza, o golpeaba el lápiz contra la mesa mientras sus pies golpeaban el piso, o hasta gritaba hacia el techo, o incluso se pegaba en la cabeza por la frustración (mi favorito). Mientras tanto yo sólo podía reír entre dientes al ver las diferentes expresiones que ella sacaba. Luego de que me diera cuenta que leer iba a ser inútil, decidí ayudarle.

"Veo que necesitas ayuda." ella simplemente paró de escribir el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, se volteó y me miró.

"No la necesito, puedo hacer esto sola." se volvió a voltear pero igualmente me quedé ahí esperando a que hiciera el ejercicio. Luego de unos minutos, Tsubomi suspiró y sin voltear dijo: "Supongo, que éste ejercicio si es difícil."

Simplemente sonreí y me dispuse a explicarle el ejercicio. Cuando ya terminamos con ese ejercicio, me quise devolver pero no pude ya que Tsubomi me agarró la camisa.

"Yaya-chan, resulta que tampoco pude hacer los otros ejercicios." me devolví y cuando ella volteó para la página anterior me di cuenta de que le había ayudado con el último ejercicio y que el resto de ellos solamente estaban planteados y sus intentos por resolverlos estaban totalmente borrados. Suspiré y me dispuse a ayudarla.

Mientras le ayudaba con los ejercicios, me fui dando cuenta de que realmente todo era sencillo e incluso me burlé mentalmente de Tsubomi y de mi yo pasado por haber estado en la misma situación que ella.

"... Y con éste, terminamos. Ha, realmente fueron muy tontos ¿no crees?" le dije con un tono irónico.

"Sólo lo dices porque ya lo habías aprendido, yo acabo de empezar a ver esto." dijo con clara frustración. "Pero... Gracias Yaya-chan." y rápidamente se levantó un poco de su silla y me besó la mejilla.

Todo mi cuerpo (y en especial mi cara) se ruborizó ante aquel contacto. Oí claramente los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, acelerándose con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Mi mente se puso en blanco y acerqué mi rostro hacia ella. Ella no se movía, lentamente me iba acercando y cada vez sentía más cerca su respiración. Mi cuerpo se movía solo, mi mente fue asimilando la situación y me di cuenta que lo iba a repetir. Le grité (mentalmente) a mi cuerpo que parase una y otra vez, mis labios se encontraban ya a unos cuantos centímetros de los de ella.

Y pasó.

Por fin logré que mi cuerpo obedeciera lo que mi mente le decía. Me quedé viendo su hermoso rostro ruborizado y confundido con los ojos bien abiertos. Seguíamos viéndonos fijamente la una a la otra. No sabía que hacer, así que simplemente moví mi mano hasta su pelo y lo sacudí, tratando de inventar cualquier excusa que pudiera por lo menos no hacer tan obvio lo que realmente quería.

"Tenías pedazos de borrador en el pelo... Enana." le dije con una sonrisa incómoda. No me acordaba de hace cuanto le decía aquel apodo. Ella me miró con confusión.

"¿Que pasa Yaya-chan?" me dijo con dulzura.

"¿De que hablas Tsubomi-chan?" no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"Me he dado cuenta que tu empiezas a molestar cuando ocultas algo. Cómo cuando molestabas a Hikari-san con Amane-senpai porque en el fondo te dolía que la viera a ella. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Qué te pasa?" ¿cómo pudo ver a través de mi para saber que oculto algo?

"Yo... Este... No se de que estás hablando. Tu si que inventas cosas ¿no?" intentaba ocultarlo, pero me pareció que de la manera en que lo dije... No era la adecuada para que me creyera totalmente.

"Okay... Si tu lo dices." por suerte dejó el tema así.

"Si... ¿Quieres ir a comer?" le dije para cambiar totalmente de tema, además que tenía mucha hambre.

"Claro. Espera guardo mis cosas." guardó sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Empezamos a hablar y de alguna manera u otra llegamos al tema de conversación del partido de tenis que habíamos tenido en la mañana.

"Yo que te creía que eras buena jugadora de tenis y te gané. Yo solamente he jugado contra mis compañeras y te lo digo en serio, son peores que tú." dijo mientras se reía. Me avergoncé, realmente pensé que ganarle a Nagisa y a Hikari significaba algo.

"Si, si, si. Héchame en cara que me ganaste, si quieres me paró y le grito a todo el mundo que me ganaste." empecé a correr mi silla dispuesta a pararme.

"No, no, no es necesario que hagas eso Yaya-chan. Además, la mayoría de aquí vio el partido." realmente pensé que se iba a poner seria con lo que dijo al principio, aunque tengo que aceptar que también me gusta esta faceta de ella. En fin, de alguna manera u otra tenía que vencerla por lo menos con las palabras.

"Entonces... Que tal si les digo que tienes un caja fuerte donde guardas tu diario (creo que era un diario)." esta vez sus ojos se abrieron claramente sorprendida.

"Entonces si sabes que tengo un diario." aunque me sorprendió que mi deducción de que era un diario era cierta, asentí. "¿Sabes que escribí en ese diario?" negué y ella dio un suspiro de alivio. "Que bien que por lo menos sepas el significado de 'privacidad' Yaya-chan."

"Que es lo que me quieres ocultar Tsubomi-chan. Para que no me lo cuentes debe ser realmente algo que sorprenda." realmente prácticamente sabía todo de ella, en estas semanas realmente nos conocimos y confiamos en la otra nuestros más íntimos secretos. O al parecer no todos.

Aunque sé que en mi caso le guardo secreto, pero se lo guardo porque estoy aterrorizada de lo que pueda pasar si se lo digo, no quiero volver a estar sola por la misma razón.

"No es algo que te incumba, es mi privacidad y es algo que te contaré cuando crea que el tiempo sea el correcto."

"Esta bien. Confiaré en ti tanto como tú has confiado en mí. Respetaré tu decisión, así que estaré esperando ese secreto." seguimos comiendo y cuando terminamos, fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos pusiéramos a dormir, debido a que las dos estábamos muy cansadas.

Luego de unos 10 minutos empecé a oír sus suaves ronquidos indicando que ya se había dormido. Pasaban los minutos y no podía dormir, cambiaba de posición, cambiaba el lado de la almohada, me destapaba los pies, me quitaba algunas cobijas, y nada no podía quedarme dormida. Me quedé mirando al tan interesante techo, esperando a que me diera sueño, y nada. Empecé a contar ovejas, y nada. El sueño no me llegaba. Pasó como 1 hora y media y seguía quieta con la mitad de las cobijas en el piso y la otra mitad desbaratadas sobre mí. Vi a Tsubomi dormir plácidamente en la otra cama e incluso sospeché que la cama era el problema, claramente no lo era porque había dormido todos estos días aquí. Me levanté y me dirigí a la otra cama pensando que podía acostarme con ella sin despertarla. Pero cuando me apoyé, se escuchó el sonido de la madera lo que causó que Tsubomi (quien estaba mirando hacia la pared) se volteara y quedara frente a mi.

Sus suspiros chocaban contra mis labios y sentí mi cara arder. Volvía a pasar, Tsubomi y yo apunto de besarnos (aunque ella estuviese dormida). Me acerqué con más seguridad ya que en este caso ella no se iba a dar cuenta de nada. Cerré los ojos y... La besé suavemente, sólo un toque de labios que por más leve que fuese, me dejó con una sensación extraña en los labios. Me los toqué y oí mis latidos. Sonreí como tonta por fin lo había podido hacer. La vi y por suerte no se había despertado. Cogí la pequeña linterna que tenía en la mesa para ir al baño. Fui lentamente con la mano en el pecho mientras mi corazón no quería calmarse. Me eché agua en la cabeza y me repetía que debía calmarme. Y me decidí, mañana le iba a confesar lo que sentía y recé porque siguiera a mi lado independientemente de su respuesta. Salí y abrí un cajón de la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama para guardar la linterna y me sorprendí cuando vi un sobre en el que salía "Para Tsubomi Okuwaka... Urgente" no sabía que hacer, no quería despertar a Tsubomi así que simplemente lo guardé y lo puse sobre la mesa para que me ella lo viera y lo abriera. Me acosté y afortunadamente si pude dormir, esperando a que el día de mañana salga perfecto.

Me desperté con una sonrisa pasmada en la cara, me quedé mirando al techo por unos segundos antes de voltearme, y no la vi.

Tsubomi no estaba.

Era realmente extraño no haberla visto, supongo que deben ser como las 11:30 am y como hoy no tenemos clase, pues me dejó dormir. Posicioné mi cabeza para mirar el reloj y eran las 8:30 am. Ahora si me estoy asustando, normalmente ella se levantaría como a esta hora en días libres. Bueno... Supongo que la debieron haber necesitado en el consejo.

Cuando me terminé de bañar fui directamente a desayunar porque probablemente podría estar ahí. Cuando no la vi, desayuné lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la sala del consejo para verificar que si estuviese ahí. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala del consejo. Toqué 3 veces y luego de escuchar unos murmullos, una hermana me abrió.

"¿Necesitas algo?" me dijo con dulzura mientras yo veía que tenía una especie de delantal y unos utensilios de limpieza.

"Ah... Perdón, estaba buscando a alguien pero al parecer no está acá. Gracias." salí corriendo sin esperar respuestas.

'¿Donde se habrá metido esta niña?' ahora si me estaba asustando.

Los posibles lugares en los que podría estar se me estaban acabando y yo daba vueltas como estúpida por todo este lugar.

'Cafetería no, sala del consejo no, cuarto no... Iglesia.' que tonta, se me había olvidado que en los días libres, hay veces que el coro aprovecha para practicar.

Me dirigí a la Iglesia para asegurar mi deducción (además de ver cómo opaca a las otras integrantes) con mucha más tranquilidad que en el resto del día. Sin embargo, seguí corriendo para poder ver mucho más de sus interpretaciones. Cuando ya llegué, empecé a oír las voces sincronizadas de las integrantes pero sin que ninguna estuviera destacando sobre las demás.

'Debe de estar limitándose para no perjudicar a las otras.'

Entré y el crujido de la puerta causó que la sensei parara momentáneamente la práctica. Cuando me vio, vi claramente como quedaba sorprendida ante mi presencia mientras que las estudiantes murmuraban sobre lo mismo.

"¿Y que la trae por aquí Nanto-san?¿acaso quiere volver a formar parte del coro?" me preguntó con petulancia mientras me miraba de lado y totalmente seria. Yo mientras tanto miraba entre las estudiantes y no veía a Tsubomi.

"No. Vengo a buscar a Tsubomi Okuwaka."

"¿Y por qué estaría ella aquí?" su pregunta me sorprendió pero realmente supuse que era con sarcasmo o algo así.

"Porque ella es integrante del coro." lo dije como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo (y probablemente lo era).

"Desafortunadamente, no he visto a Okuwaka-san desde hace 2 meses o más. Así que supongo que usted deducirá que ella no es integrante del coro de Spica." ¿QUE? "Aunque si he hecho que muchas de las de aquí la traten de convencer, sin embargo siempre dice que tiene algo más importante por hacer o algo así. Así que si me disculpa, estamos en medio de una práctica así que agradecería que se largara." me quedé sin palabras mientras caminaba de nuevo todo el tapete hasta la puerta.

'¿Tsubomi no es parte del coro? No, no es posible. Ella si es parte. Aunque no la he visto nunca dirigirse hacia la Iglesia, ella me pidió explícitamente ayuda. ¿Será que tenía una obra a la que asistir y para eso practicaba?... El sobre, claro, debe estar en camino hacia esa obra o lo que sea. Mejor voy a la rectoría para preguntar.'

Llegué y la hermana principal me recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Y que te trae por aquí?"

"Eh... Busco a Tsubomi Okuwaka pero no la he encontrado." ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que si supo de lo que le estaba hablando y me respondió.

"Claro. Okuwaka-san. Ella se fue con su familia a alguna cosa que tenían urgente, hace como 10 minutos, creo. Se notaba que tenían prisa, empacando sus maletas hasta casi reventar y totalmente apurados." me alivié de que estuviera bien.

"Ah listo. Entonces... De casualidad ¿sabes cuando llegan?"

"A decir verdad... No creo que vuelvan." mis ojos se abrieron, mi corazón dolía, no me lo podía creer. "O si vuelven es en un largo tiempo, porque se llevaron las maletas con ropa y todo. Además no me dijeron adonde se iban, solamente me dijeron que era urgente." empecé a retroceder mientras sentía que mis piernas se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia la salida de Astrae.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. ¿Acaso no la iba a volver a ver? ¿Acaso todo por lo que pasamos estos meses fue para nada? ¿Acaso cada vez que me enamoro, me la quitan y la alejan?

Llegué a la carretera, donde seguí corriendo, ella había dicho que hace como 10 minutos habían salido, sabía que era imposible alcanzar a un carro con esa ventaja pero no me importaba, seguí corriendo.

Ya estaba por llegar a la parte baja de la colina cuando oigo un claxon de la nada, y esperando el golpe...

Sentí el piso muy levemente mientras me daba cuenta de que alguien me había empujado. Vi como el o la conductor/a escapaba como un/a cobarde, mientras veía cómo la que me había salvado estaba tirada en el piso.

Vi cómo un montón de pelo de tinte rosa yacía el piso. Sentí cómo la desesperación me consumía mientras corría hacia la que me había salvado. Su nombre salía de mis labios y se iba perdiendo en el viento, al igual que los latidos de...

"!TSUBOMI¡"


	8. Chapter 8

8) Perdóname

Corrí la poca distancia que me separaba de ella. Esos segundos que me demoré, realmente fueron los segundos más largos de toda mi vida. Llegué a ella y vi como tenía los ojos cerrados y se agarraba las costillas mientras gemía por el dolor. La abracé suavemente, pero igualmente el contacto le había dolido así que me separé.

"Yaya-chan... Por favor no me sueltes." decía con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba mostrarme una sonrisa.

"Pero te duele." empecé a darme cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban mojadas.

"No importa... Quiero que estés a mi lado. Así... Podré estar en paz." se estaba dando por vencida y cada vez notaba cómo las lágrimas me recorrían las mejillas.

"No digas eso. Por favor no digas eso. Que... yo sé que vas a salir de esta. Te cargo hasta donde sea, no me importa... Pero por favor quédate conmigo." la empecé a rodear con los brazos lista para cargarla pero las fuerzas no me daban. Los brazos me tiemblan por el miedo que estoy sintiendo y el poco desayuno que tuve no me ayuda en nada.

"Tranquila Yaya-chan. Está bien." me acarició los brazos mientras los alejaba suavemente. "No se si he cumplido con todo pero así está bien. Pude ver cómo te diste cuenta de que había alguien que velaba por ti y estoy segura que ahora hay muchas personas más que lo hacen." no, no iba a permitir esto. No me importó la poca fuerza que tenía ni nada, simplemente la agarré de nuevo y me levanté. Y corrí.

Pero no duré mucho, porque al poco tiempo, mis piernas me fallaron y me vi otra vez en el suelo y con una Tsubomi gritando de dolor. Golpeé el piso y corrí de nuevo hacia ella y la volví a abrazar. Pero esta vez, el abrazo logró calmar el dolor que ella sentía.

"Yaya-chan... ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi por una última vez?" asentí inmediatamente.

"Y... ¿Que necesitas que haga?" volteó su cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas. Suspiró y por fin me dijo.

"Perdóname." ¿que la perdone?

"Pero ¿por qué debería per...?" mi mente quedó en blanco mientras mis labios se veían atrapados... En los de ella.

Mis ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos mientras sentía cómo sus labios chocaban contra los míos. Las mariposas en mi estómago simplemente estallaron, mientras en los primeros segundos del beso mis labios no se movían. Antes de poder devolver el beso, ella separó sus labios y me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo simplemente negué suavemente antes de acercar mi rostro nuevamente y esta vez, empezar el contacto. Con mis manos, la separé del frío pasto en el que nos encontrábamos y con una pequeña y suave vuelta, la puse arriba para no lastimarla mientras nos movíamos de un lado al otro sin separarnos. Nos separábamos por falta de aire e inmediatamente después, nos volvíamos a juntar. Sentí verdadera felicidad, pasión, calma, entre otras emociones que simplemente no podía explicar ¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando te correspondían? Ya luego de uno 10 o 30 minutos besándonos (acaso me importaba el tiempo en este momento), nos separamos completamente. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras veía cómo los de ella hacían lo mismo. Vi todo su esplendor sobre mi, toda su belleza, toda su sinceridad, la vi. Ya cuando vimos en qué posición estábamos, nos pusimos un poco rojas, pero ninguna miró hacia otro lado, simplemente nos veíamos.

"... Entonces, ¿te gusto?" me preguntó y yo simplemente la besé ligeramente. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"No se... Supongo que desde que estás conmigo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo contigo, pues mis sentimientos crecían y pues ahora... Te amo." lo último lo dije en un susurro, pero al parecer ella lo escuchó porque simplemente parpadeaba confundida ante mi declaración.

"Pues yo... Yo... También te amo... Supongo."

"¿Supones?"

"Tu sabes que no soy muy... buena con esto de mis sentimientos."

"¿Y... desde cuando te gusto?" Le pregunté antes de verla caer al pasto. Rápidamente me puse al lado de ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

'¿Por qué Dios? Por qué a mí es la que le toca todo este maldito sufrimiento. Por qué no puedo mantener la felicidad que obtuve. Por qué me la quitas.' sabía cómo iba ser el final. Ella iba a morir en mis brazos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Iba a volver a estar sola.

"Yaya-chan, hay sólo una cosa... que quiero pedirte ahora. Que... realmente no importa si no quieres porque lo comprenderé." Tsubomi estaba esforzándose para decir eso, mientras me miraba con una tierna y mientras sus ojos iban perdiendo aquel brillo.

"Lo que sea." No me importaba realmente nada aparte de ella en éste momento, sea lo que fuera, se lo iba a cumplir.

"...Cántame." mi mente quedó en blanco mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. "Yo sé que tú no lo quieres hacer... yo sé que es lo que te ha causado... pero si estos son mis últimos momentos, así los quiero pasar, contigo a mi lado mientras cantas algo que sólo yo pueda escuchar. Que sólo yo pueda disfrutar. Que..." le puse un dedo en la boca, a lo que ella quedó confundida (y ofendida). Ella se volvía a sobre-esforzar y aunque no soy médica ni nada, se que no es bueno en esta situación.

Me arrodillé y me senté en mis gemelos mientras pensaba que canción cantar... cuando recordé que realmente sólo me sabía una (malditas reglas de no aparatos electrónicos), aquella canción.

Y sin perder más tiempo, empecé. Debo admitir, que no fue mi mejor interpretación en el aspecto técnico, mi voz era carrasposa, me sentía desafinada y perdía el aire constantemente. Pero al abrir los ojos y verla a ella sonriendo, mientras nos sosteníamos de la mano, me di cuenta que en este momento no valía nada la técnica si no el sentimiento que le ponía a cada una de las palabras. En esos momentos por más desesperanza que sentía, mi voz no flaqueaba y seguía cantando. Por más mal que pudiera sonar, ella estaba feliz y yo estaba feliz por darle mi voz a ella. Por más veces que el aire no me alcanzaba, mi voz salía más potente y con más fuerza, que realmente sepa lo que siento. Ya iba a la mitad de la canción cuando vi que sus ojos estaban flaqueando y esta vez no pude resistir más, sólo quise llorar en su pecho y ver cómo su respiración paraba a la par que sus ojos se cerraban. Sus ojos cerrados, su piel pálida y sus latidos...

Suaves... ¿suaves?

Así era, estaba débil pero seguía conmigo. Con mucho cuidado la levanté al estilo princesa y comencé a caminar despacio, cuando oigo de nuevo un claxon. Me volteé y vi un carro que estaba frenando y cuando ya estaba estático, vi a una mujer de cabello largo salir de él, corriendo. Aproveché y caminé hacia ella para pedirle ayuda.

A medida que nos acercábamos, empecé a ver detalles de aquella mujer. Era adulta (27-30 años yo diría), como de mi estatura (o un poco más) y de cabello largo, como hasta la cintura y... rosado. Y mientras nos íbamos acercando aún más, me di cuenta que estaba gritando el nombre de Tsubomi y cuando ya nos encontramos, la vi con una cara de terror al verme con Tsubomi en los brazos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó alarmada.

"Hace poco la atropelló un carro al intentar salvarme y luego de perder mucha sangre se desmayó, creo." Por fortuna me dejó terminar antes de...

"!LA ATROPEYARON¡ dámela y la llevo al hospital que queda al pie de la colina." La entregué y vi como caminaba rápidamente, me decidí por seguirla.

"Disculpe pero...¿puedo ir por favor?" Íbamos caminando a la par mientras el carro quedaba parado ahí en medio de la calle.

"Y acaso ¿tú quien eres?" Aquella pregunta me dejó confundida, ¿que le podía decir? ¿amiga? Pero lo que pasó hoy entonces ¿novia? Ni siquiera se lo he pedido. Llegamos al carro y mientras ella y yo metíamos a Tsubomi en los asientos traseros, decidí mi respuesta.

"Sólo soy una mujer que la ama." Me dio una sonrisa rara y simplemente me indicó con la cabeza para que subiera al carro, le hice una rápida reverencia y me metí. Encendió el carro y en una maniobra prácticamente imposible, giró el carro de tal manera que pudiéramos ir devuelta hacia la salida.

"Una pregunta rápida... ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?" Me miraba mientras íbamos bajando la colina. Realmente la pregunta me incomodó un poco pero por pura cortesía le respondí.

"Unos... 27 o 30 años creo." Miró de nuevo hacia la carretera y vi cómo sus labios hacían una curva que me indicaba que estaba sonriendo.

"Creo que me agradas..."

"Yaya Nanto" me introduje.

"Yaya... me agradas, yo soy Erena... Okuwaka Erena. La mamá de aquella niña." La mamá de Tsubomi... ¿mi suegra? Sentí mi cara arder por la realización. "Tranquila, por ahora si te la dejaría." Mi cara solamente se podía poner más roja. "Sólo esperemos que sí lo logre." Me intenté calmar un poco mientras Okuwaka-san seguía manejando, una pregunta se me formó.

"Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero ¿no debería estar un poco más seria por la situación?" Ella se tensó un poco pero luego solamente rió un poco.

"Si tienes razón. Pero... no puedo, esta actitud normalmente la uso cuando quiero protegerme. Por ejemplo cuando murió mi esposo, yo era la que tenía que alegrar la casa." Me empezó a contar mientras yo abría los ojos por la sorpresa que me dio esa información. "A Tsubomi le afectó mucho la muerte de su padre y yo inventé esta máscara, por decirlo así, para mostrar el lado positivo de la situación por más mala que parezca. Sé que puede ser incómodo pero si no lo hago, pierdo la esperanza y eso realmente es lo único que me queda. Mira, llegamos. Ve rápido y avisa." me salí del carro y rápidamente le pedí a alguien de urgencias que nos ayudara.

Sólo podía esperar por lo mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

9) Yo Nunca La Abandonaré

Me desperté y vi que estaba sola en mi cuarto, me levanté y me fui a lavar los dientes como me habían acostumbrado mi mamá y... mi papá. Cogí el cepillo y me los empecé a lavar.

Si, mi mamá me había traído hasta aquí para que pudiéramos ir a visitar a mi papá, ya que esta semana se cumplía un año desde su muerte. Una semana alejada de mis responsabilidades, una semana alejada de mis amigas, una semana alejada de Yaya-senpai, aquella chica irresponsable e inmadura que había robado mi corazón (perfecto, ya sueno como los poemas antiguos).

Y ella era la que más me preocupaba debido a que hace 6 días, pude ver en ella una cara deprimida en aquella reunión del té.

Me terminé de lavar los dientes y rápidamente me fui a desayunar con mi mamá.

"Más tarde vamos al cementerio..." empezó a decir mi mamá, yo no respondía "de paso si quieres vamos a comprar un helado o unas flores para la tumba ¿okay?" Asentí lentamente. "Y... ¿cómo te ha ido como secretaria de Spica? Debe ser duro ¿no?"

"No, ahora casi todas me tiene respeto." O mejor dicho el 99.9%.

"Qué bien. Yo cuando era de tu edad, nunca me interesó mucho eso de ser importante o algo así. Tu padre si fue ¿sabías?" Abrí los ojos ya que me encontraba sorprendida por eso "Incluso creo que utilizó esas influencias para conquistarme." Ja, cómo si Yaya-senpai se pudiera dar cuenta de mi, solamente tiene a Hikari-senpai en la cabeza.

De repente, sonó el teléfono y al ver que mi mamá todavía le faltaba su café, fui yo la que contesté.

"Aló."

"¿Tsubomi-chan?" Respondió una voz conocida.

"Si es ella."

"Hola, hablas con Tomori Shion, la presidenta, bueno eso ya lo sabes... como sea, ¿sabes qué la pasa a Nanto-san?" Yaya-senpai... "Ha estado muy rara últimamente y veo que sus notas en este periodo han bajado y como tú eres la encargada de su habitación y eres su amiga, pues supuse que sabías algo de ella." Por unos momentos me quedé callada, me arrepentí de no haberle preguntado qué era lo que le había pasado aquella noche. "Aló, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Si, Shion-senpai, pero no, no se nada." Ella no me respondía nada y supuse que la llamada de había colgado cuando...

"¿Violó a Hikari-san?" La escuché decir, mientras sólo pude estar parada, con el teléfono en el oído y totalmente quieta. "Tsubomi-chan ¿sigues ahí?" Di un leve si "Pues según lo que me acaban de contar, ella besó forzosamente a Hikari-san y ahora al parecer todo el mundo está en contra de ella." No, yo sé que Yaya-senpai es débil emocionalmente, yo sé lo que ella ha estado pasando estos últimos meses, lo sé porque he estado ahí al lado de ella, en su sombra intentando ser una especie de distracción contra la realidad a la que se enfrenta. Pero esta vez no estoy ahí, y al parecer nadie está para ella.

"Gracias por la información Shion-senpai." Y sin más que decir, colgué.

Me sentí como una tonta por no estar al lado de ella, pero hoy tenía que ir con mi mamá a ver a mi papá y eso lo tenía que hacer.

Luego de arreglarnos (y lavarme los dientes otra vez, obviamente), salimos en el carro de mi mamá hasta el cementerio.

"Y... ¿quien era en el teléfono esta mañana?"

"Una... amiga que me dijo que había... un trabajo o algo así." Tuve que mentir, no pensaba que ella me pudiera ayudar. Además ni siquiera veía el motivo para hacerla preocupar por lo que pasa en Astrae.

"Okay, es que te vías muy sorprendida por la tarea entonces." Carajo.

"Entonces no tiene caso ocultarlo." Ahora debía inventar otra cosa. "Es que hay alguien que me gusta." Estoy confiada que con esto ella pensará que le digo la verdad, aunque si le estoy diciendo una verdad.

"Ahh, entonces te dijeron que eres correspondida." Me enrojecí mientras intentaba mirar hacia el otro lado para intentar ocultarlo. "Jaja, solamente bromeaba, aunque, eso deseabas que fuese ¿no?" Realmente no lograba comprender cómo mi temperatura pudo subir más de lo que estaba.

"No... no era eso... ma... mamá. Sólo que me llamó."

"Ah, entonces te dijo que te extrañaba... jaja me encanta tus expresiones. Como sea, pues mañana podría devolverte a la escuela si quieres." Y así, conmigo sonrojada, llegamos al cementerio.

Al lado de la tumba veía la lápida de mi papá, ya estaba un poco sucia. Me agaché y le pedí a mi mamá que me diera unos momentos a solas con él, a lo que ella accedió.

"Hola papá... ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste y... he realmente no sé qué decir. Eh... pues... pude entrar a Spica y estoy feliz, esto... gracias por el apoyo y el soporte que me diste, supongo que debes estar orgulloso ¿cierto?... ehh ah cierto, me volví secretaria y ahora todo el mundo me respeta, bueno, no todo el mundo... tu sabes o debes saber... ya sabes mirando desde arriba y todo... (¿qué estoy diciendo?) Cómo sea, tu sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, tú eras siempre el que me apoyaba y estaba a mi lado. Tú eras el que me daba las fuerzas. Y aunque mamá intente hacer el rol, no es lo mismo ¿sabes?... perdón, me desvié del tema... ¿qué te estaba diciendo? Creo que, ah sí estaba hablando sobre la única persona que no me trata respetuosamente, esa chica... Yaya-senpai. Realmente yo no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza ni sé qué es lo que pasa a mi, es irrespetuosa, desordenada, irresponsable, bella, considerada, buena amiga, chistosa...bueno ya debes saber qué es lo que siento por ella. Y no se que hacer, realmente esta es la única vez que no sé qué hacer porque tú no estás a mi lado. Ja que irónico, en este momento ella está en un problema y la única que la ayuda soy yo y ahora no estoy con ella, tal como estamos nosotros. Tú siempre me decías que confíe en mamá, y si lo he hecho, pero en este año... no la noto diferente, como si nunca le hubieses importado. No se. Lo que teníamos nosotros era diferente, tu eras mi mejor amigo... y francamente creo que el único, bueno hasta que llegó Yaya-senpai... y las demás porque no es como si solamente me importara ella. Como sea, creo que te he quitado bastante tiempo y creo que tienes que hablar con mamá. Hasta pronto." Y mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban sobre el pasto que cubría su ataúd, me levanté y fui hasta donde mi mamá esperaba.

"¿Segura que ya terminaste?" asentí "Ve y compra las flores mientras yo hablo con tu padre ¿okay?" me extendió su mano la cual tenía unos billetes, los agarré y caminé hacia la florería.

Fui caminando mientras veía de reojo cómo mi mamá me sonreía mientras yo me alejaba, esa sonrisa que no era para la situación, supongo que a ella no le importaba mucho. Como no sabía dónde quedaba la florería, decidí preguntarle a un guardia que iba caminando el cómo llegar a ella.

"Perdón, señor." el se volteó "¿Sabe dónde queda la florería?" se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de responder.

"Queda afuera del cementerio. Justo en la entrada." si, pues esa la había visto al entrar, pero era muy lejos y mi mamá se preocuparía si no vuelvo pronto.

"¿No hay una más cerca?"

"No. Es la única." y sin decir más, se alejó.

¿Cómo un cementerio puede tener sólo una florería? Ah, tendré que devolverme ahora. Igualmente mi mamá ya debe estar esperándome para irnos.

Cuando ya pude ver el lugar donde mi mamá había parqueado (muy cerca de la tumba de mi papá), no la ví y eso me dio un poco de preocupación que se disipó cuando la ví... al lado de la tumba ¿todavía? Me había ido por unos 10 minutos y seguía hablando. Decidí acercarme suavemente para escuchar lo que decía mientras veía su rostro totalmente cubierto de lágrimas y una expresión que nunca le había visto en mi vida, una de tristeza total y rabia. Ya cuando la pude escuchar bien, me quedé ahí quieta.

"... y al parecer tiene problemas con la niña que le gusta o algo, realmente no se. Ella... ella nunca me cuenta nada, lo deja tan ambiguo y... no sé qué hacer. Todo este año he intentado hacerla feliz de alguna manera, pero fracaso una y otra y otra vez sin tu compañía. Intento hacerle una broma y pone una cara de frustración, intento animar la casa y a ella no le importa ¿cómo hacías? ¿cómo podías de una manera tan fácil sacarle todo lo que pensaba? ¿cómo me puedes dejar sola y sin ninguna idea de cómo ayudarla? Yo quiero ayudarla ¿sabes? Pero ella debe querer que yo la ayude. Tengo rabia y no sabía a quien ¿a ti por dejarme sola? ¿a ella por no contarme nada? Pero no, a ninguno de ustedes dos, sólo a mí, por ser tan inútil como una mamá. Por no poder hacer lo básico que una mamá debe hacer. Darle soporte a su hija, sólo puedo darle una sonrisa falsa que no se cuanto vaya a poder aguantar. Ni ella ni yo podremos aguantar esa sonrisa. Este hogar se derrumba porque tú no estás para darnos una mano. Je ¿quién lo diría? luego de 20 años, te sigo necesitando para que me ayudes, supongo que tu eras el fuerte en nuestra relación." en ese momento, corrí hacia ella y le di un abrazo por detrás. "¿Tsubomi?"

"Gracias mamá, gracias por todo lo que has intentado por mí. Y perdóname por ser tan estúpida de no darme cuenta hasta ahora todo el sufrimiento que has pasado. Tú no eres mala mamá, el problema es que te tocó una pésima hija." Nos quedamos un rato así y luego de separarnos, le dije lo de la florería a lo que ella dijo que no importaba, que podíamos ir y luego devolvernos.

Ya luego de ponerle unas flores, estábamos en la carretera yendo hacia nuestra casa. Íbamos en silencio cuando decidí empezar a hablarle a mi mamá sobre Yaya-senpai.

"Mamá... realmente quiero que me ayudes con algo, porque realmente no sé qué hacer." cuando acabé, vi que se le salió una sonrisa antes de contestarme.

"¿Con la niña que te gusta o algo así?" asentí "Por supuesto que te puedo ayudar. Qué quieres, que les planeé una cita o que te compre chocolates para que se los des o..."

"Mamá" la interrumpí "la verdad es que es mucho más complicado que simplemente conquistarla o algo así."

"Huh... y cómo es la situación entonces." Y le conté todo, cómo nos conocimos (cuando me asignaron cómo su ayudante), cómo nos tratábamos, cómo era la relación entre Yaya-senpai y Hikari-senpai, el coro, qué fue lo que me contó Shion-senpai hace poco, me demoré tanto que ya estábamos almorzando cuando por fin acabé. "Quien lo diría, tu Tsubomi Okuwaka estás en el coro y no me lo habías dicho." ¿acaso eso fue lo único que escuchó?

"Mamá, en este momento no importa eso, realmente ella me gusta y... ¿qué hago?"

"Darte por vencida." ¿QUÉ? "No sólo bromeaba... ya sé que no fue una broma para el momento así que para esa mirada. Pues, supongo que podrías aprovechar esta situación para poder estar más cerca de ella ¿no? Quiero decir ¿ya es prácticamente imposible que Yaya-san y... Hikari-san estén juntas no?"

"Pues si... pero, no puedo hacer eso, o sea, me estaría aprovechando de Yaya-senpai." mi mamá me miró fijamente antes de contestar.

"Entonces supongo que no la amas lo suficiente." realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" dije con un tono irritado.

"Porque no te sacrificarías por lo que quieres, porque no te atreves a ensuciarte por algo que quieres. Si tanto la amas, deberías ser capaz de hacer cosas egoístas por tenerla. Deberías ser capaz de hacer lo que fuera por volver a hacerla sonreír, incluso si piensas que no es lo correcto." me quedé un momento callada mientras pensaba... ¿no podía hacer algo malo sólo para esto? pero... según lo que me dice mi mamá, ¿no soy digna de ella si no hago lo que sea por ella? ¿acaso esto es simplemente un amor pasajero?... no. Estoy segura de ella, porque no he sentido esto por nadie más, porque el 'amor' pasajero fue con Hikari-senpai, que lo confundí con admiración... y estoy segura que no siento admiración por Yaya-senpai (en ningún sentido la verdad).

"Entonces lo haré. Si tengo que pasar por encima de la gente sólo para llegar a ella, lo haré. Si tengo que usar mi 'poder' como secretaria, lo haré. Porque la quiero sólo para mí y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirla." al terminar, mi mamá se paró y me empezó a aplaudir sarcásticamente "mamá, realmente hablo en serio."

"Si, ya sé hija. Pero tú ya sabes cómo soy, hago bromas en los momentos menos adecuados." Ella reía mientras me decía eso, y yo también reí porque sabía que esa era su forma de calmarme y se lo agradecía. Nos abrazamos.

El día pasó y no sabía qué hacer para empezar. Supongo que me tocaba esperar hasta mañana y analizar la situación para poder actuar. Sabía que tenía que acompañarla ya que nadie está para ella, todo el mundo la ha abandonado, pero yo no.

Yo nunca la abandonaré.


	10. Chapter 10

10) Yo Me Quedaré a Tu Lado

Mientras desayunaba con mi mamá, estuve pensando en lo que hice ayer, el día después de que visitamos a mi papá en el cementerio, dónde estuve debatiendo sobre qué es lo que debería hacer para ayudar a Yaya-senpai, sabía que era una tarea dura además de que no sabía qué tan grave era la situación, aunque por lo que me dijo Shion-senpai, puedo esperar lo peor.

Todo el día me quedé dando vueltas por la casa pensando, cada idea que tenía la empezaba a desarrollar en un escenario en mi cabeza pero al darme cuenta de cualquier pequeño obstáculo, borraba lo que había tenido y volvía a empezar. Al final del día, cuando ya estaba en la cama esperando el día de mañana (en el que voy a volver a Astrae), no tenía absolutamente nada. Sólo sabía que debía estar con ella por el mayor tiempo posible y mi trabajo cómo secretaria y mi importancia en el coro (además de que estuve estas semanas practicando) me evitan tener tiempo libre... aunque, no tendría ningún problema en dejar el coro, no creo que me necesiten sinceramente. Y así pude dormir, esperando a que el mañana me diera una idea o algo para ayudarla.

Y aquí estoy ahora, desayunando mi cereal mientras mi mamá me mira mientras se toma su chocolate. Y por la mirada que me daba, sabía que ella me estaba leyendo la mente o algo.

"No deberías preocuparte por lo que pase estos días, solamente haz lo que pienses que es correcto y ya, no le pongas mucho misterio al asunto." dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que me estaba leyendo la mente.

"Mamá, no es tan fácil como crees, las cosas pueden salir mal, podría cometer un error terminar aún más alejada de ella, además si se entera de el porqué lo estoy haciendo, seguro me odiará." todavía sigo pensando que esto es egoísta y aunque mi mamá piense que en esta ocasión es bueno ser egoísta, me sigo sintiendo mal por eso.

"Entonces ¿estás diciendo que solamente lo haces para acercártele a ella?" por unos momentos no pude ni verla a los ojos por la realización que tenía realmente soy una pésima persona ¿no? "Tú misma debes saber que ese no es tu único motivo, ella es una amiga tuya después de todo y confías que ella no es la clase de persona que haría lo que me dijiste que hizo, o por lo menos tú sabes que ella debe estar arrepentida por ello y ahora que nadie la escucha pues quieres estar con ella para que tenga a alguien a su lado." tiene un punto, pero sigo diciendo que soy la mala de la historia. "Tsubomi, nunca pienses mal de ti, todo el mundo comete errores y nadie es ni cien por ciento bueno ni cien por ciento malo, hay un balance entre ellos y por lo tanto no deberías preocuparte mucho por las malas acciones que hagas, solamente piensa que estás reponiendo una buena acción que hiciste... aunque eso no te da el derecho a ir por ahí como si nada importara y causando un desastre."

"Jeje tranquila mamá... y gracias." si, mi mamá tiene razón, que bien que puedo contar con ella.

Ya habíamos quedado en que yo llegaría a Astrae justo para llegar al almuerzo debido a que aún faltaban cosas por poner en mi maleta, debido a que por lo de ayer no pude alistar nada al estar concentrada en todo este asunto con Yaya-senpai e ir a visitar a mi papá. Cuando ya alistamos la maleta con toda mi ropa, ya estuvimos listas para salir. El viaje en carro fue bastante tranquilo y mientras escuchábamos el disco de mi grupo favorito por todo el recorrido. `Cierto que van a dar un concierto en la ciudad en algún tiempo, hah que mal que no pueda ir´. Legamos y mi mamá me empezó a hablar.

¨Que te vaya bien.¨ me dijo mientras me quitaba el cinturón (al estar en el asiento de copiloto).

¨Gracias, que te vaya bien.¨ salí, cogí mi maleta que estaba en el asiento trasero, y empecé a agitar la mano y el brazo en modo de despedida, a lo que ella sonrió y me dedicó el mismo gesto mientras el carro se iba alejando.

Suspiré y empecé a caminar con a maleta en la mano mientras la arrastraba por el piso (al ser una maleta de ruedas). Por lo que vi mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la situación no parecía afectar demasiado los pasillos como tal, las alumnas seguían hablando animadamente y seguían su día a día como cualquier persona. Pensé en ir primero hacia mi habitación para dejar esta maleta que realmente me incomoda antes de ir al consejo a preguntar sobre la situación y qué debo hacer ya que volví a ser secretaria. Dejé mi maleta dentro de mi habitación y salí a la sala del consejo. Llegué a la sala y no vi a nadie, miré la hora… 2:17pm, deben estar almorzando. Antes de salir de la sala, vi unas hojas que necesitaba y cogí una. Caminé rápidamente con esa hoja en la mano hasta mi habitación y al llegar a ella, cogí un esfero y la empecé a llenar, solamente faltaba una firma, y sabía que probablemente estarían en la Iglesia a estas horas. Y ahí estaban, sabía por las voces que se oían cantando desde lo lejos. Caminé y llegué hasta la puerta, y seguí caminando mientras veía cómo todas cantaban con los ojos cerrados y la sensei escuchándolas, atenta. En un momento, vi que una abrió momentáneamente los ojos y me vio, lo que la silenció y en un poco tiempo, todas estaban calladas al notar mi presencia, acto que molestó a la sensei debido a que estaba en mitad de práctica y todas habían parado. La sensei se volteó y aunque yo pensaba que me iba a regañar por interrumpir la práctica, ella sonrió al verme.

¨Tsubomi-san, que alegría verla por acá, por favor coja su uniforme y venga a practicar.¨ me dijo y yo me quedé parada ahí por un largo tiempo, con la hoja en la mano. ¨Por favor, necesito que se apure ya que está retrasando la práctica.¨ suspiré y extendí la mano que sostenía la hoja.

¨Firme esto por favor.¨ ella me miró confundida pero igualmente tomó la hoja para revisar su contenido, al leer el título, vi una cara de sorpresa y un poco de rabia.

¨Esto es una carta para no participar en el coro.¨ todas las integrantes empezaron a murmurar cuando ella dijo eso.

¨Efectivamente y agradecería que la firmara para que yo ya no esté vinculada al coro.¨ le dije con un tono serio.

¨Tsubomi-san, yo sé que usted es de las mejores en este coro.¨ cuando dijo esto, alguien del grupo dijo: yo creo que es la mejor. Y tengo que aceptar que me sentí bien con eso. ¨Por eso no puedo firmar esto ya que la considero como alguien clave para el éxito de este coro ¿se podría saber por qué tomó esta decisión?¨

¨Porque tengo algo por hacer y considero que seguir en el coro me podría evitar cumplir ese objetivo.¨ lo dije pensando en Yaya-senpai, esto lo hacía por ella. Cuando dije esto, la sensei se quedó atónita por mis palabras (e incluso creo que un poco ofendida) sin embargo, sonrió y cogió un esfero que tenía por ahí y lo firmó.

¨Supongo que es lo suficientemente importante para usted así que no me queda otra opción.¨ si, si era muy importante para mí. ¨Por favor cuando termine eso, vuelva aquí que la recibiré con los brazos abiertos.¨ asentí mientras todas las integrantes empezaban a murmurar por la situación, salí caminando para dejar la hoja firmada en la sala del consejo, pero cuando estaba por salir la sensei me dijo una úlitma cosa. ¨Tsubomi-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor?¨ asentí con entusiasmo ¨¿podría avisarle a Yaya-san y a Hikari-san que vuelvan por favor?¨ los murmullos se silenciaron, había total silencio cuando la profesora terminó esa pregunta. ¨Cómo usted es amiga de ellas por favor dígales.¨ no sabía cómo responder, el escenario se había vuelto tenso, las estudiantes me miraban fijamente para conocer mi respuesta. Así es como era la situación cuando se mencionaba a alguna de ellas, la situación era pero de lo esperado.

¨Si… supongo¨ y salí con los murmullos de las integrantes del coro en la distancia.

Dejé la hoja en el coro, y ya me rugía el estómago así que fui a la cafetería para almorzar(además eran como las 2:41pm y no sirven almuerzos después de las 3:00pm). Llegué y pedí mi comida, arroz, pescado, ensalada, jugo y postre. Empecé a buscar una mesa, y la vi… Yaya-senpai, alejada de todas, en la oscuridad y mirando hacia la pared. Vi sus delgados brazos y su espalda encorvada, vi su pelo sin el brillo que solía emitir. Me moví un poco para ver su cara discretamente, igualmente ella no movía su cabeza la cual miraba la pared, masticando lentamente y sin gusto, sus labios no mostraban expresión alguna, y por lo poco que vi de sus ojos, estos parecían perdidos mirando esa pared. Comparé la imagen que tenía de ella antes de todo esto, era algo completamente diferente, incluso me pregunté si realmente era ella. Ahora estaba totalmente decidida a ayudarla (no es que no lo estuviera antes de esto, solamente me motivé mucho más), yo era la única capaz de ayudarla porque nadie estaba para ella, todas la habían abandonado. Al parecer estuve un largo rato parada, mirándola, ya que vi como alguien me corrió hacia un lado porque al parecer estaba bloqueando el camino, me corrí un poco avergonzada y me dispuse a sentarme en algún lugar en el cual la pudiera ver. Afortunadamente, si encontré uno y me senté mirándola a ella, por todo el rato que estuve ahí, la vi cogiendo los palillos con algo de comida (no se podía ver qué era por lo pequeño de cada uno de sus bocados) una veces en los 30 minutos que estuve almorzando, e incluso yo considero que me demoré mucho tiempo. Decidí dejarla un rato ahí para no verme tan sospechosa y además quería de una vez poner las cosas en mi maleta en orden en mi cuarto. Así que me devolví a mi cuarto.

Cuando ya terminé de arreglar mis cosas, vi el reloj y ya eran las 4:33pm, realmente me demoré mucho tiempo en esto, pero bueno igualmente dejé mi cuarto ordenado y limpio así que realmente no considero como una pérdida de tiempo, aunque probablemente Yaya-senpai ya esté en su cuarto así que tendré que revisar eso.

Caminé todos los pasillos hasta casi llegar al pasillo el cual tenía la habitación de Yaya-senpai donde paré un momento al oír demasiadas voces provenientes de ese pasillo, algo que me dio un poco de preocupación al ser justamente el pasillo de Yaya-senpai y pensé lo peor. Cuando ya estuve en ese pasillo, vi muchas estudiantes paradas hablando anímicamente y con risas, como todavía tengo la preocupación de que algo pasara con Yaya-senpai, decidí preguntar porque hay tanta gente aquí. Se lo pregunté a la primera estudiante que vi.

¨Oye perdón.¨ le dije y ella se volteó ¨¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? Quiero decir, no es usual ver a tanta gente aquí ¿qué pasó?¨ ella me miró con cara de sorpresa.

¨¿No sabes?¨ negué ¨¿Quieres ganar un poco de dinero?¨ la miré confundida ¨Resulta que por estas horas, pasa Nanto que llega del almuerzo a su cuarto, y hay una especie de apuesta entre las estudiantes que estén por aquí para hacerla llorar.¨ parpadeé, ¿hacerla llorar? ¿que clase de apuesta es esta? Que gente tan horrible. Como mi cara seguía confundida por esto, ella siguió diciéndome más. ¨Es una apuesta muy popular en estos días entre las estudiantes por lo que pasó.¨

¨Pero ¿eso no es un poco cruel?¨ dije para que se diera cuenta de la locura que está pasando aquí. Ella empezó a reír, claramente no se daba cuenta.

¨Esa es la idea, ella se lo merece después de todo.¨ en ese momento, la vi ¨Justo llegas en el momento adecuado.¨ me quedé esperando a ver qué le decían, simplemente para tener alguna razón por la cual usar mi `poder´ como secretaria en esta situación.

"Oye tu fea" que… ¿fea?, eso sería estúpido como para usar mi `poder´ "la que parece como si le hicieran una liposucción extrema." hasta todas aquí parecen decepcionadas por eso.

"La que la familia la odia." ahí se están metiendo con su vida personal, eso si podría evitar todo esto "Así que si es verdad... que ni tu mamá ni tu papá te quieren ver, porque se sienten decepcionados de tenerte como hija, porque nunca soportaron la idea de que su hija halla sido una hipócrita y mentirosa con ellos y un monstruo y simplemente decidieron... terminar la llamada." vi cómo todas pasaban la plata hacia la ganadora, estaba llorando, realmente estaba llorando, ahora si quería golpear a esa niña, así que me tengo que calmar. Empezó a correr, pero alguien le hizo una zancadilla y cayó, quedando de rodillas ¿qué le habrá pasado con su familia? "Sabes... ya que gané esto, tengo varias ideas para invertirlo, es bastante ya que somos muchas las que apostamos, pero la idea que más me gusta es la de invitar a la que me gusta a salir, ir a divertirnos, pasar un rato, conocernos más y si acaso al terminar el día confesármele, ya sabes, ir despacio... mejor dicho, tu no sabes, ir despacio y no abalanzártele encima y besarla a la fuerza sabiendo que puede no corresponderme y en tu caso es peor porque sabías que ya tenía a alguien en mente pero igualmente no te importó porque lo que se te ocurrió fue ir directo al grano y violarla. Además... HEY eso es mío." me cansé de esto, no podía oír más y sabía que Yaya-senpai tampoco podía.

"Sabes, eso sonó muy bonito de tu parte y espero que lo hagas, sin embargo eso no te da derecho alguno para maltratar verbalmente a una compañera que claramente sabe que lo que hizo está mal y que se arrepiente. Así que espero que te disculpes." Realmente se sintió muy bien decir eso, y aunque no le viera la cara, sabía que Yaya-senpai estaba tranquila porque alguien la estaba ayudando.

"Igualmente eso no te da dere..."

"Sigo hablando para tu información y para que sepas más información, yo soy superior a ti así que podría mandar a llamar a tu casa para que busquen otra institución que si acepte tu comportamiento porque según lo que yo se, Spica no acepta esto... y todas ustedes, lárguense." Tengo que aceptar que me gusta como todas estas estudiantes me ven como si fuera realmente superior, aunque sé como utilizar esto.

Vi cómo Yaya-senpai se levantó y salió corriendo, realmente estaba atormentada. Y aunque no me escuches, tranquila Yaya-senpai…

Yo me quedaré a tu lado.


	11. Chapter 11

11) Lo Único Que Necesitaba

Me desperté, estaba sola en mi cuarto, ya eran las 7:47am según mi reloj. Hah a veces detesto levantarme tan temprano, pero igualmente hoy era necesario, tenía que levantarla para empezar con todo esto. Me fui a bañar, luego me cepillé los dientes y cuando ya estaba lista, me fui a su habitación.

No tarde mucho en llegar, pero ahora que estoy aquí, tengo el corazón un poco acelerado, tengo miedo de lo que pase desde ahora, odio esta incertidumbre que rodea todo esto. (suspiro) bueno como debe estar dormida, tendré que abrir la puerta y esperar a que despierte. Bueno en 3… 2… 1…

¨¡Voy a pasar!¨ y abrí con mucha fuerza debido a los nervios que sentí y… (pam) sentí cómo la puerta se devolvió luego de estrellarse con algo o alguien, y cuando la vi en el piso con los ojos medio abiertos y con la cabeza roja, grité con todos mis pulmones ¨¡YAYA-SENPAI¨ y vi cómo sus ojos se cerraban.

Afortunadamente ninguna estudiante salió a verificar qué era lo que había pasado (y eso me sorprendió), así que con suavidad, abrí la puerta que arrastró su cuerpo un poco y tuve que cargarla hasta la cama, algo que se me facilitó debido a su poco peso. Cuando ya estuvo en la cama, la cubrí con las sábanas y le puse una bolsa con hielo (que había traído de la enfermería) en su frente para por lo menos controlar la hinchazón que provocaría mi golpe. Realmente soy una estúpida ¿cómo pude hacerle esto a ella? Además de que se ve muy débil, este golpe la mantendrá noqueada por lo menos unas 3 horas, no podrá desayunar y como la cafetería todavía no está abierta… ¿qué hago?... podría prepararle algo… si, eso es, en Lulim hay un club de cocina y Chikaru-senpai dice que siempre podremos ir allá cuando necesitemos algo. Pero ¿estará despierta? Ya que, si algo tendré que despertarla yo misma.

Me dirigí hasta Lulim con la esperanza de que ella estuviese despierta y… no o mejor dicho no podía saberlo debido a que no la he visto en todas las vueltas a las que le he dado a este edificio. Bueno, tendré que ir a su habitación, pero como no se cual es, tendré que ir a la rectoría para averiguar.

Luego de averiguar con una monja que estaba por en la rectoría, me dirigí al cuarto de Chikaru-senpai. A ver, me dijeron que el cuarto 132 y estoy en el… 123, así que debe ser por aquí. Afortunadamente los edificios de Astrae tienen la misma estructura así que pude encontrar fácilmente ese cuarto. Toque repetidas veces la puerta, hasta que Chikaru-senpai me abrió con su piyama y con ojos cansados mientras se los restregaba.

¨Hola Tsubomi-chan (bostezo) ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?¨ por lo menos era ella la presidenta, ella no es de las que se molesta con facilidad así que por lo menos no estaba brava conmigo por levantarla a estas horas en los días de descanso en Astrae.

¨Perdóneme por levantarla a estas horas, pero necesito las llaves del club de cocina de Lulim, por favor.¨ ella se me quedó viendo por un rato antes de contestarme con una sonrisa.

¨Claro¨ se entró a su cuarto y luego de unos momentos salió ¨aquí tienes.¨

¨Gracias, perdóneme por la molestia¨ le di una reverencia y me dispuse a ir, pero ella me sostuvo el brazo.

¨¿Para qué las necesitas?¨ como ya sabía que si le dijera la verdadera razón probablemente si se molestaría por ser Yaya-senpai a la que le cocine, decidí inventarme algo.

¨Es que durante esta semana en la que no he estado mi mamá me ha enseñado a cocinar, pues quiero cocinarme algo para mi desayuno en ves de comer lo que hay aquí.¨ me miró como si viera a través de mi mentira, por un largo rato se me quedó viendo, hasta que volvió a sonreír.

¨Entonces déjame ayudarte que yo también quiero aprender.¨ realmente no me gustaba que me acompañase, de pronto se daba cuenta de mis motivos y se pondría molesta por querer ayudar a Yaya-senpai.

¨No es necesario, además estás cansada y preferiría que durmiese.¨ además yo quería hacerlo sola, porque era m regalo para ella.

¨No te preocupes por ello, ve yendo y yo te alcanzo que me tengo que alistar.¨ cerró la puerta sin ni siquiera esperar mi respuesta y no me quedó de otra que ir yendo al club de cocina.

Llegué a la puerta del club de cocina y abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Chikaru-senpai. Entré y vi los alrededores, bien, por lo menos está organizado, además de que veo dónde están las ollas y los sartenes que necesito. Empecé por organizar todo lo que necesitaba y cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar, se abrió la puerta. Chikaru-senpai vio por todos los lados hasta encontrarme y se empezó a acercar, cuando vio que todo estaba listo, me dio un pulgar arriba.

¨Entonces… ¿qué vamos a cocinar?¨ le expliqué un plato que mi mamá me hizo esta semana y que me pareció delicioso y al parecer era simple de hacer. ¨Okay, empieza por prender el gas y yo voy trayendo los ingredientes.¨ me dijo mientras señalaba la manivela que prendía el gas. Lo prendí y fui a ayudarle a traer las cosas.

Empezamos a cocinar sin dirigirnos alguna palabra, cada una estaba concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. Incluso me impresionó bastante la dedicación que Chikaru-senpai le daba a esto, teniendo en cuenta la excusa que le dije. Ya cuando pusimos los últimos ingredientes en una sartén para terminar de cocinarlos, decidimos descansar luego del arduo trabajo.

¨Si que te debe gustar la cocina para ponerle tanta dedicación ¿no Tsubomi-chan?¨ me tensé cuando escuché lo que dijo, ya que lo dijo como si supiese mis verdaderas intenciones. Antes de poder responderle, me ideé una respuesta mientras me calmaba, para así poder ocultar la mentira un poco más.

¨Si, realmente me apasionó mucho cómo mi mamá le ponía tanto esfuerzo a cada plato así que…¨

¨Es para Nanto-san ¿cierto?¨ me interrumpió con un tono de tristeza. Ya no sabía que hacer, ya no tenía caso seguir con esa mentira.

¨Ehh… si.¨ sólo me quedó decirle la verdad. ¨Es para ella¨ hubo un breve silencio, dl cual fue roto cuando ella empezó a reír entre dientes.

¨Me parece bien… tranquila, sabía desde esa excusa que me dijiste.¨ me decía mientras paraba de reír. Ya cuando paró, repentinamente pasó a ser una cara de tristeza. ¨Por lo menos pude hacer algo por ella. Ella me buscó un día y yo la abandoné como todas en Astrae, por ser una cobarde, por dejarme llevar por lo que las demás personas decían.¨ nos quedamos en silencio, ninguna quería decir nada.

Como yo tenía hambre, decidí comer un cereal que había por ahí, le ofrecí a Chikaru-senpai pero ella no quiso. Cuando vimos que todo estaba listo, pusimos la comida en un plato con unos cubiertos y un jugo, ya esta listo para llevar, sólo tenía que confiar en que ella siguiera noqueada o por lo menos en su cuarto. Para facilitarme la movilidad, Chikaru-senpai me dio una de esas mesas con ruedas que se usan en los restaurantes finos y me dio una bandeja para poder sostener los platos cuando los levantemos de la mesa. Con todo listo y preparado, nos fuimos hacia el cuarto de Yaya-senpai. Cuando llegamos, cogí la bandeja que tenía el plato con el jugo y los cubiertos y me despedí luego de agradecerle a lo que ella respondió que era: algo que debía hacer.

Entré al cuarto cuidadosamente para evitar el riesgo de que se me cayera algo. Cuando pude ver el interior del cuarto, la vi justo como la había dejado. Dejé la bandeja en la cama que estaba vacía y cogí una silla para poder esperar a que despertara. Empecé a bostezar repetidas veces y al darme cuenta de que eran las 10:37am me dio un poco de miedo que ella se levantara y la comida estuviera fría, así que rápidamente me fui a la cafetería. Al llegar allá y darme cuenta de que la estaban limpiando, le dije a la primera persona que me encontré que si me podía calentar esto en un microondas por el mayor tiempo posible a lo que accedió. Ya con una comida muy caliente y evitando que cuando se la comiera estuviera fría, sólo me quedó esperar que no se dañase nada por hacer todo esto. Me senté nuevamente en la silla y al ver que todavía no despertaba, decidí dormir un rato aprovechando que con cualquier cosa me levanto.

Al escuchar un sonido, me desperté un tanto desubicada y me empecé a frotar los ojos para quedar totalmente despierta. Empecé a mirar hacia los lados, cuando la vi, mirándome fijamente.

"¿Que pasa?¿tengo algo en la cara?" le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara con las mangas de mi camisa.

"Que haces aquí." Su tono era serio, claramente estaba a la defensiva, y francamente no la culpo. Como me di cuenta de que no sería fácil hablar con ella en esta situación, decidí decir cualquier cosa.

"Pues... como miembro del consejo estudiantil, mi deber es ayudar a la gente en apuros."

"Ese no es el trabajo del consejo estudiantil.¨ me sonrojé, realmente soné más ridícula de lo que había pensado, además de que ella vio a través de mi acto.

"Okay... yo... te veía sola y pues… quise acompañarte." Sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, decirle esto tan de repente realmente me hacía sentir extraña en el buen sentido de la palabra (si es que hay uno).

"¿Y toda esta semana que me has evitado?"

"¿Evitado?"

"Si. Evitado. Porque yo no te he visto todos estos días y supongo que debe ser porque cada vez que me veías, simplemente ibas por otro lado para no toparte conmigo." De qué habla, ¿yo estoy aquí no? Pero, ella no sabía que estaba en mi casa así que, bueno ahora entiendo un poco más su punto. Tendré que decirle algo convincente porque realmente no me siento cómoda hablándole sobre mi papá.

"¿De que hablas? Yo no he estado en Astrae toda esta semana porque mi rol como secretaria me hace tener obligaciones fuera de aquí."

"Entonces tu no has venido esta semana."

"Eso fue lo que dije… O casi se me olvida.¨ me volteé y cogí la bandeja con la comida "Luego de que te golpeé quedaste inconsciente y pues ya son las 11:30am y ya no sirven desayunos, así que tuve que preparar esto en el club de cocina de Lulim, así que no digas que está malo porque es mi primera vez." Carajo detesto que ella me vea así como estoy hoy. "Así que tienes que comer todo para ser saludable Yaya-senpai." A este paso solamente podré decir estupideces. Cuando cogió la bandeja y vio la comida, me di cuenta de que mostró una sonrisa brillante y eso era lo único que necesitaba de ella en este momento, una sonrisa para mí.

"Itadakimasu" dijo y empezó a comer. Mientras comía (y a mi parecer parecía comer con gusto) realmente me daba miedo que estuviera mal la comida… ahora que lo pienso, ni Chikaru-senpai ni yo probamos la comida antes de dársela algo que me aterrorizó debido a que ni siquiera sabía como sabía. Luego de unos momento de tensión, ella me dijo que estaba delicioso, algo que me alivió. Le di una sonrisa por su cumplido a lo que ella ¡¿se sonrojó?! Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y estoy segura que esta no va a ser la única vez que pase esto.

Luego de que terminara de comer, dejé la bandeja y todo en la cafetería con la instrucción (más bien el favor) de que si la pudieran limpiar y luego dejar en el club de cocina de Lulim. Cuando llegué, empezamos a hablar y a conocernos más, y para mi sorpresa, realmente no conocía nada de Yaya-senpai. Pasaban el tiempo y cuando ya eran las 3:30pm (el tiempo realmente se pasa más rápido con ella) fuimos a almorzar juntas. Pasamos todos los pasillos y llegamos a la cafetería. Me di cuenta que estaba casi llena y empecé a ver a todos lados buscando una mesa vacía. Y la vi, una mesa perfecta, alumbrada por los rayos de sol pero sin que estos de alumbren los ojos dejándote ciega, además tenía una vista hermosa hacia los jardines de Astrea, realmente era perfecta. Llegamos a la mesa y le dije que yo sería la buscara la comida y que se quedara ahí. Llegué donde se pedía la comida y le pedía a la hermana (monja) que estaba ahí que si me podía ayudar con la comida de Yaya-senpai, a lo que ella accedió. Cuando volví, vi que la misma niña de ayer estaba intentando sacarla de la mesa, a lo que irrumpí y luego de decir cualquier cosa con el tono que ponía cuando usaba mi `poder´, ella se fue.

Pudimos comer tranquilas y en un cómodo silencio, mientras yo pensaba en alguna manera de estar más tiempo con ella a la vez que le ayudara con lo que le está pasando. Luego de eliminar opciones, me decidí por una pero la iba a decir después. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, y sabía que ahí era donde le iba a decir. Llegamos y empecé a hablar.

¨Yaya-senpai.¨

¨Chan¨ me pareció un poco grosero de su parte interrumpirme con cualquier cosa como si se estuviera burlando de mi, iba a decirle algo pero ella continuó. ¨Tú me puedes decir Yaya-chan.¨ me sonrojé debido a la estupidez en la que estaba pensado además de que ella sintiera que soy tan cercana como para llamarla así.

¨Yaya-ch-chan ¿tu me podrías ayudar a cantar mejor? Ya sabes, instruyéndome.¨ le pregunté a lo que ella me dio una sonrisa antes de decirme.

¨Claro ¿cuándo empezamos?¨ bien por lo menos ya aceptó.

(SIGUIENTE DÍA)

Después de desayunar juntas, fuimos a su cuarto para empezar con las prácticas de canto. A decir verdad, realmente estoy nerviosa de cómo pueda sonar mi canto con ella, es cierto que estuve practicado mucho cuando estaba con mi mamá, pero igualmente cantar al frente de ella… es totalmente diferente.

"Para ver cuales son tus problemas, primero quiero que me la cantes y así hacerte una evaluación." Saqué una bolsa con dos copias de la canción que siempre cantaba con el coro. Le entregué un copia y ella la acepto con cierta timidez extraña, pero como no dijo nada, yo tampoco dije nada. La miré fijamente y empecé.

Solamente canté pensando en ella, dedicándole mi canto a ella y quería que sólo fuese para ella, el tiempo se me pasó volando y de la nada me di cuenta que estaba cantando la última estrofa de la canción, cerré los ojos y me puse las manos en el corazón. Cuando terminé, la miré e inmediatamente fijé mis ojos al suelo, realmente estaba avergonzada. Le pregunté cómo lo había hecho y antes de que pudiera responder algo, oí por las paredes los gritos de las estudiantes diciendo que lo había hecho bien, y ella me dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Un peso menos de encima. Sin embargo, ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado con mis movimientos debido a que podría pegarle a las del coro (…claro…) y para que no me descubriera, tuve que guardarme esa sugerencia en la cabeza por más inútil (sinceramente) que fuese. Para poder escucharla cantar, le pedí que me diera un ejemplo. Y ella respondió…

"¡No! ¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO! ¡ME PROMETI QUE NO LO VOLVERIA A HACER PORQUE POR ESO FUE QUE LA CONOCI!" realmente me sorprendió su ira por el canto, y ella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y empezó a correr. Pero no la dejé. LA abracé para que se diera cuenta que estoy con ella y no la dejé irse.

"No creas que vas ha huir tan fácilmente Yaya-chan." Seguía intentando huir. "Si crees que ahora estaré aterrada de ti, no te preocupes, se que no me harás daño. Se por lo que has pasado y se porque reaccionaste así.¨ se iba calmando lentamente con mis palabras y eso realmente me alegraba ¨Quiero ayudarte a olvidarla, quiero que pares de sufrir por ella y veas que tu vida vale la pena y que hay mucha gente que vela por ti. Quiero que entiendas que voy ha estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré como lo hicieron todas. Quiero que sepas que siempre has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido. Quiero que sepas que los momentos que pasamos juntas me hacen sentir feliz. Quiero que sepas que quiero aprender de ti para cantar mejor aunque todas esas personas piensen que soy la mejor. Quiero que sepas que algún día quisiera escuchar de nuevo tu canto, pero solamente cuando estés lista para ello." La volteé y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, la abracé nuevamente.

¨Pero ¿te grité como si fueras cualquier persona? Se notaba que tenías miedo por mi reacción.¨

¨Era una reacción natural con base en lo que has pasado. Además todas tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos o que pensamos que lo estamos haciendo de una manera incorrecta.¨ y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, todavía sigo molesta conmigo misma

¨Creo que tu eres la excepción en esto.¨ no, te equivocas Yaya-chan, perdóname.

¨No… yo soy egoísta… hago las cosas por lo que quiero y no por las demás.¨ le confesé, pero sabía que ella no lo entendería.

¨¿Y que hay de mi?¨ iba decirle algo pero mi empezó a sonar "Veo que no te bastó con el desayuno ¿o no Tsubomi-chan?" me sonrojé y le golpeé el hombro.

"Baka llevamos como tres horas aquí y ya son las 2:00 pm" es increíble cómo ella puede cambiar mis emociones en un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

Pasaron los días y practiqué mi canto con el consejo que me había dado Yaya-chan, realmente no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque francamente no se qué es lo que pueda pasar si se da cuenta. Ahora estoy hablando con Yaya-chan, realmente me gusta mucho el tiempo que paso con ella, además de contemplarla… quiero decir, hablar con ella, sigo intentando romper todas las paredes que ella se puso para protegerse. Seguimos hablando y ahora ella me dijo algo bastante raro.

¨Oye deberías descansar tu voz para la competencia a la que vayan, realmente podrías desgastarla." ¿descansar mi voz? De qué habla "pues para eso necesitabas ayuda en el coro ¿o no? Tienen una competencia¨

"De que estás hablando, en estas épocas no hay nada importante por lo que hacer esto." Realmente esto no tenía sentido.

¨Entonces para que hemos estado haciendo estas prácticas si no las necesitas." Claro, ella debe pensar que el coro va a ir a una competencia entonces.

¨Bueno es que... es que... es que como viene la elección de Etoile en tres días pues necesitaba practicar para ello." Ahora que lo pienso, en tres días es la elección de Etoile.

"O ya veo… ella... está con Amane ¿no?" me dijo con una cara de dolor. Si, si era cierto, o por lo menos eso era lo que se había decidido en el consejo.

"Si compiten contra Nagisa y Tamao. Ya se en que estas pensando: 'Nagisa no estaba con Shizuma' y tienes razón, estaba. No me preguntes que pasó porque aunque Nagisa sea una compañera amigable, no le ando hablando sobre sus problemas para ver que puedo hacer." Cuando terminé, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

"Entonces... ¿cual es la diferencia entre ella y yo?" carajo, que digo… que digo. ¿y por qué hace tanto calor?... bueno cálmate y dile algo convincente.

"Que Yaya-chan siempre me logra sacar una sonrisa." Eso realmente salió mejor de lo esperado.

(TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS)

Hoy era la selección de Etoile, y para hoy había planeado algo perfecto, solamente quedaba que me dieran el visto bueno. Luego de desayunar, me despedí momentáneamente de Yaya-chan y puse en práctica lo que había planeado, aunque realmente no requería de mucho, solamente necesitaba que la hermana que dirigía a Spica me diera el visto bueno de un cambio de cuarto, para ahora estar en el cuarto de Yaya-chan.

Afortunadamente no necesité rogarle ni nada para que me dejara, incluso yo creo que se alegró por que yo era la única que le había hablado a Yaya-chan y supongo que le gustaba eso. Ahora sólo me quedaba devolverme. Empecé a caminar, cuando vi a Hikari-senpai correr en mi dirección con lágrimas en los ojos. Fui hacia ella y cuando la paré, ella me miró con una cara de rabia.

¨Hikari-senpai ¿qué le pasó?¨ su pelo estaba desbaratado, el maquillaje se le había corrido por las lágrimas y parecía muy molesta conmigo.

¨Nada, solo necesito ir donde Amane-senpai.¨ se soltó de mi y empezó a caminar torpemente, a lo que yo la ayudé.

¨Déjeme llevarla entonces.¨ con un suspiro de molestia, aceptó. En todo el recorrido, ella no me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra, y cuando llegamos a la sala del consejo donde se encontraba Amane-senpai, ella no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, solamente se quedaba quieta esperando a que le arreglaran el vestido.

Salí de la sala y empecé a caminar por Astrae pensando en la situación de Hikari-senpai ¿qué habrá pasado? No le di muchas vueltas al asunto y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Yaya-chan. En el transcurso me encontré con Nagisa-senpai y Tamao-senpai que venían bien arregladas para el día de hoy, nos hablamos por un momento en el cual me invitaron a la fiesta del té que iban a hacer hoy luego de todo, claramente acepté la invitación y como sabía la situación de Yaya-chan con ellas (porque ella me lo había dicho) no les sugerí que la invitaran a ella. Hubiéramos seguido hablando pero las campanas sonaron y ellas preocupadas tuvieron que correr a la Iglesia. Yo me devolví al cuarto de Yaya-chan, y desde hoy… mío.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué, esperé unos segundos cuando ella abrió. Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos y ella me dio el paso. Se ubicó sobre la cama poniendo sus antebrazos sobres sus rodillas y su mentón sobre los antebrazos.

"¿Que haces acá? ¿No deberías estar viendo y cantando en la elección?"

"Yo ya se quien va ha ganar." Dije con sarcasmo. "Y... supongo que tu me necesitas más de lo que ellas me necesitan." un leve sonrojo cubrió nuestras caras.

"Sab-sabes que no me tienes que estar cuidando todo el tiempo. Puedes ser más madura que yo, pero no puedes cuidarme." Me dijo mientras miraba la puerta intentando ocultar la vergüenza que debía sentir.

No le di una respuesta inmediata, me ubiqué a su lado, y la abracé, dejando que mi corazón dijera lo que quisiese, empecé a hablar.

"Tienes razón, de pronto yo te necesito más de lo que ellas me necesitan a mi. Porque sin ti, mi vida sería muy aburrida teniendo que lidiar con gente obediente todo el tiempo, mientras que tu... esponteanismo, por decirlo así, me mantiene siempre alegre." Cuando terminé hubo un momento de silencio antes de que ella se levantara, separándose de mi, algo que realmente me dolió, pero ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa.

"Tsubomi... quiero que me prometas algo que dure para siempre." Quise molestarla un poco para calmarla, claramente estaba tensa.

"Antes de prometerte algo debo saber que es Yaya-chan."

"Como sea... prométeme..." esperé lo que tenía que decir "prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado y nunca me dejarás sola." me sonrojé ante tal proposición, me sentía feliz y a la vez avergonzada.

"..." abrí y cerré la boca intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas para responderle, por fin las encontré "Yaya-chan debería saber que librarse de mi no es una tarea fácil." Le dije con la sonrisa más grande que había puesto en mi vida. Ella se acercó ha mí y me abrazó mientras murmuraba en mi oído (algo que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón) un gracias. Como ya se iba a terminar la ceremonia de elección, tuve que separarme para ir a la fiesta del té. "Yaya-chan me tengo que ir que me invitaron a una fiesta del té y pues quise ir." Y ya sabía lo que estaba pensando "No estoy rompiendo la promesa porque definitivamente volveré."

"Y eso cuando sería." Me dijo

"Esta noche."

"¿Pero no ibas a la fiesta del té?"

"Pues si."

"Entonces... ¿como vas ha volver esta noche?" ah… claro, a eso se refería.

"Ahh. Eso... ahora dormiré aquí." y cerré la puerta.


	12. Chapter 12

12) Reunión en el Consejo

Me fui caminando sin mirar hacia atrás, ya le había dicho y sinceramente me quitaba un peso de encima el no saber qué era lo que pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Ahora tendré que darle la llave a la hermana, para que así puedan hacerme el traslado lo más rápido posible.

Luego de hacer todo lo necesario para facilitar mi traslado (que se iba a hacer mañana por la mañana), me dirigí al cuarto de Nagisa-senpai y Tamao-senpai para tener la fiesta del té. Quería tener esta fiesta lo más temprano posible para así irme al cuarto de Yaya-chan lo más rápido posible. Llegué a la puerta y toque la puerta y esperé. Luego de unos segundos, me abrió Nagisa-senpai que seguía con el vestido que usaron para la ceremonia.

"Hola Tsubomi-chan, viniste más temprano de lo esperado je je." dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Hola Nagisa-senpai, debido a que tengo algo importante por hacer, debemos hacer la fiesta del té lo más rápido posible. Si no les molesta, claro."

"No, no importa, solo... ¿podrías quedarte afuera un momento mientras me cambio?" asentí y ella cerró la puerta. Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba adentro en el cuarto.

A diferencia del cuarto de Yaya-chan, las camas de éste cuarto estaban juntas para (según ellas) estar más unidas para la selección de Etoile (no les sirvió mucho), aunque por la manera en que lo decía Tamao-senpai, podía decir que ella fue la de la idea. Claro que por lo que estoy haciendo en mi caso, no la puedo juzgar. Cuando ya tenían todo listo y cuando Nagisa-senpai empezó a servir, me di cuenta que nosotras tres éramos las únicas que íbamos a estar presentes en esta fiesta. Al parecer Chiyo-chan estaba limpiando o ayudando en algo en la biblioteca, Hikari-senpai debía estar con Amane-senpai celebrando o algo, y Yaya-senpai... ya sabemos la situación.

"Entonces... ¿cómo les fue en la ceremonia?" empecé yo la conversación mientras tomaba un poco del té de manzanilla.

"Pues perdimos más que todo por mi culpa." dijo Nagisa-senpai mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No te culpes por ellos Nagisa-chan, éramos una pareja y tus errores también fueron los míos." dijo con una sonrisa Tamao-senpai.

"Je je, no creo que tú hallas hecho nada malo Tamao-chan, yo estaba un poco distraída después de todo." y por un momento vi el brillo en la sonrisa de Tamao-senpai disminuirse "Tú ya debes saber que Shizuma-senpai estaba mirándonos." ahí comprendí lo que estaba pasando, sólo me quedé en silencio y el cuarto se quedó en silencio mientras cada una cogía un galleta y la comía. Para aliviar la creciente tensión que se estaba formando, pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

"¿Y... como le fue a Hikari-senpai y a Amane-senpai?" se quedaron pensado un segundo hasta que Tamao-senpai fue la que respondió.

"A decir verdad, Hikari-san es la que más me sorprendió. Se le veía una mirada bastante perdida y confundida, yo creo que Amane-senpai la salvó." me acordé de cómo había visto a Hikari-senpai antes de la ceremonia y no me sorprendió lo que me estaban diciendo.

"Pero eran una pareja cómo tú y yo Tamao-chan, entonces las dos deberían tener la culpa ¿no?" dijo de una manera inocente Nagisa-senpa, a lo que Tamao-senpai se sonrojó sin decir nada. Me reí de pensar en cómo debíó haber sido de mala la presentación de Nagisa-senpai como para perder contra Hikari-senpai en esas condiciones.

"Y tú Tsubomi-chan ¿por qué no estuviste?" me preguntó Tamao-senpai, ahora me sentía como me sentí cuando Chikaru-senpai me preguntó algo que tenía la misma respuesta: Yaya-chan, así que lo 'resolví' de la misma manera.

"Tenía algo muy importante por hacer."

"Ah... entonces estuviste con Yaya-san." y resultó de la misma manera. Realmente me sorprendió la manera en que la nombró, me pareció mucho a cómo me hablaba Chikaru-senpai ese día, con un tono triste.

"Si. Ella estaba sola y pues... si." las dos se miraron y lentamente se asintieron entre ellas.

"Tsubomi-chan... por favor has a Yaya-san feliz, nosotras... nosotras realmente somos unas idiotas por abandonarla y... nos dejamos llevar por lo que la otra gente decía. Je realmente no somos buenas personas, no somos buenas amigas. Pero tú si." terminó de decir Nagisa-senpai mientras tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

"Nosotras esperamos que algún día ella pueda perdonarnos y así volver a hacer estas fiestas de té con todas, aunque creo que va a ser difícil ya que no creo que ella nos perdone tan fácilmente, y menos a Hikari-san." esta vez habló Tamao-senpai. Cuando terminó de hablar, sólo me quedó sonreír, Yaya-chan todavía tenía gente que la quería (además de mi, claro está).

"Tranquilas, yo se que ella las perdonará, además ella sabe que necesita más personas en vez de sólo yo." y ahí me di cuenta de algo, cuando al decir esas palabras, me dolía mi pecho. Como si esto que yo decía, significaba que yo era reemplazable para ella, como si todos estos días fueran para nada, y que cuando ya estuviéramos todas juntas, ella simplemente me ignoraría y yo me vería opacada por las demás. Y eso definitivamente no lo quería.

Seguimos hablando por un tiempo más, las conversaciones ocultando mis pensamientos. En un momento ya no quise más y ya me quería devolver, así qué gentilmente me disculpé y me fui. Ya era de noche, así que me dirigí a donde la hermana a la que le había dado mi llave se encontraba para sacar mi piyama.

Ya cuando tuve mi piyama y cuando devolví la llave, me fui directamente al cuarto, después de todo Yaya-chan me estaba esperando, o por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba. Caminé, y por fin llegué a esa gran puerta de ese cuarto que desde hoy iba a ser mío. Di un suspiro y entré con seguridad. Y la ví.

Mi cara se podía comparar con los rubís más finos, cuando la vi sólo en ropa interior mientras se intentaba poner el pantalón. Su figura perfecta atraía mi vista y por ese pequeño instante que lo ví, fue de los mejores (si no el mejor) instantes de mi vida. Nos vimos, y rápidamente miré hacia la puerta mientras ella se cubría.

"¿Q_qu_que ha-haces? Vete al baño y déjame cambiar ba-baka." me dijo mientras me recordaba a cómo yo era antes.

"Ba-ba-baka tu que no usas el baño para cambiarte." bueno, que sigo siendo. Iba caminando mientras intentaba (fracasando) no mirarla, aunque no es mi culpa que ella ande exponiendo ese cuerpo perfecto.

Por unos momentos, el ambiente fue horrible, por la manera de bienvenida que me dio. Evitábamos el contacto visual, cada una avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya cuando tenía puesta la piyama y me disponía a dormirme, ella me agarró y me abrazó. Me agradeció de una manera dulce, y yo me sentí aún más avergonzada por la manera en que lo decía. Cuando me besó la frente, mi mente ya no podía aguantar tanto en sólo una noche, se despidió de mí y se acostó intentando no mirar hacia mi lado. Y en uno de esas ideas tontas que uno tiene en el momento, la puse en práctica cuando me le acerqué y sin dudarlo, le besé la mejilla al despedirme. Para hacerme la tranquila, simplemente me acosté. Ya en la cama, grité internamente mientras mis manos temblaban por lo que acababa de hacer y mis labios se sentían... bien con un leve cosquilleo y con una sensación cálida en el pecho. Con una sonrisa impregnada en mi cara, me dispuse a dormir.

(6 Días Después)

Mientras estábamos jugando un partido de tenis, a petición mía porque ella me decía que era muy buena en el juego y como yo jugaba con mi papá cuando pequeña la reté, cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de que había gente alrededor nuestro, apoyándonos a las dos. Una sonrisa se me empazaba a formar, ya que por fin la gente no la veía mal, por lo menos había logrado esto y me sentía feliz por ello. Por lo menos la pude ayudar.

Por fin luego de decidir el último punto del Tie-Break para acabar el partido, gané, algo que me hizo gracia ya que ella siempre me decía que era de las mejores y para probarlo, la reté además podría pasar la mañana con ella antes de ir a la sala del consejo.

"¿No que la gran Yaya-sama no había perdido ningún partido de tenis desde hace 2 años?" me empecé a burlar de ella, algo que sabía que la iba a molestar.

"Las circunstancias no eran favorables... Hace mucho calor y tu sabes que no tengo muy buena resistencia." ahora poniendo excusas, aunque si hace mucho calor.

"Yaya-chan... ¿Contra quien jugabas en estos dos años?" ahí la acorralé, además ya sabía contra quien era y no era con quien uno esté realmente orgulloso de ganar.

"Hikari." ja, sabía.

Mientras ibamos saliendo, vi a Hikari-senpai sola, algo que me hizo recordar a cómo estaba antes de la ceremonia de Etoile y algo que me dio un poco de preocupación. Como vi que había un grupo de estudiantes que estaban susurrando a su lado, supuse que esos susurros eran sobre ella así que me acerqué con Yaya-chan.

"¿Supiste? Me dijeron que Hikari-sama y Amane-sama se pelaron." ¿qué? ¿se pelearon? ¿realmente era tan grave esa situación?

"Si, ya lo sabía. Que fue una pelea muy dura. Pero sabes, yo confío que van a volver a la normalidad, después de todo son las Etoile que elegimos ¿no?" eso espero, todas las del consejo de Spica le tenía fe a esta pareja, incluso yo.

"Yo no estaría tan segura, esto va desde la elección de Etoile según lo que oído." sabía que esto tenía que ver con lo que ví aquel día. Cuando vi que Yaya-chan estaba un poco brava por lo que decían, le agarré la mano firmemente y le dí una sonrisa que por fortuna la calmó y me dio alivio saber que yo era la razón por la cual se calmó, incluso me sentí un poco halagada de alguna manera.

Seguimos caminando cuando vi que ya era hora de ir a la sala del consejo, así que paré y le empecé a hablar sobre algo que tenía en mente por un tiempo.

"Yaya-chan ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?" aún si piensan que soy una clase de pervertida por pensar en las implicaciones que tiene éste plan y como acabo de decir que era algo que tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

"Como hoy es sábado, ¿la piscina no es muy llena?" además ya la había reservado para que estemos solas las dos... No Soy Una Pervertida, repito.

"Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso."

"Entonces si, vamos luego del almuerzo." me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería, yo no la seguí.

"Yaya-chan, hoy tengo que almorzar en la sala del consejo que hay una especie de reunión o algo así. Por hoy no te puedo acompañar... Pero si quieres nos encontramos en la piscina luego de almorzar."

"Si, no te preocupes por mí. Nos encontramos en la piscina entonces." aliviada, empecé a correr a la sala del consejo, con sólo una cosa en mente.

'Espero que estés bien Yaya-chan, solamente será por el almuerzo' y seguí mi camino.

Llegué y me arreglé un poco en la entrada, luego de sentirme bien arreglada, entré. Ya todas estaban ahí, Shion-senpai, Chikaru-senpai, jdjdud, dkdjdb, aunque no vi ni a Hikari-senpai ni a Amane-senpai, algo que me sorprendió un poco. La comida estaba lista y cuando me indicaron que me sentara al lado de Shion-senpai, lo hice y me preparé para comer y escuchar.

"Como ya estamos todas acá, pueden empezar." dijo Shion-senpai, iba a decirle que faltaban nuestras Etoile pero al ver que nadie decía nada, me quedé callada. Todas empezamos a comer, totalmente calladas mientras alguna empezaba con el motivo de esta reunión. En un momento, Shion-senpai puso sus cubiertos en la mesa, parecía que quería hablar.

"Bueno, lamentablemente los rumores que hemos escuchado en los pasillos han resultado como reales." ¿de que rumores está hablando? "Como integrantes del consejo, debemos actuar lo más rápido posible para resolver este asunto y como lo discutimos la última vez en la que simplemente eran rumores, debemos tener ralgo concreto." ¿la última vez? Y porque yo no he estado en las últimas veces... pero primero que todo ¿de qué están hablando?

"... perdón por interrumpirla pero... yo no he estado en esas reuniones pasadas entonces... ¿de qué están hablando?" ante mi pregunta, todas me sonrieron y quedé aún más confundida.

"Ah... cierto. Bueno, como ya saben las demás, nuestras queridas Hikari-san y Amane-san que no van más de una semana como Etoile están en un discusión que realmente no veo cómo que pase algo bueno después de ello. Así que... estamos pensando en que antes de que se separen y dejar a Spica con una mala imagen, bueno, peor de en la que está, estamos pensando en sus reemplazantes." en todo el rato que estuvo hablando, le noté una clara rabia que en cualquier momento podía explotar, se notaba que estaba frustrada por la situación y yo estaba de acuerdo con su molestia. Nunca pensé que lo que había visto aquel día hubiese llegado hasta tal punto, pensé que era algo pasajero o que Hikari-senpai estaba en uno de sus días o algo así, pero nunca pensé que realmente estuviese así de mal.

"Aunque si no recuerdas, ya tuvimos unas candidatas en mente que también vienen de Spica, además las estudiantes las ven como una buena pareja." dijo jdjxbxj.

"Entonces ¿por qué no les dicen de una vez?"

"Verás Tsubomi-chan... ellas, realmente no sabemos si ya son pareja o no, además que no todas las estudiantes confían en una de ellas." dijo Chikaru-senpai mientras ví que todas la miraban de una manera extraña. Pero, ¿quienes serán esas dos estudiantes? Como no he hablado con mucha gente además de Yaya-chan, no me he podido informar mucho de lo que pasa en Astrae, y como Secretaria de Spica realmente me siento avergonzada por no cumplir mi rol como se debe, aunque como es por Yaya-chan no me importa mucho esto.

"Pues yo diría que deberíamos esperar a los avances en la relación entre Hikari-senpai y Amane-senpai, las estudiantes confíaron en ellas y votaron por ellas así que ellas deben responder a esa confianza." dije con firmeza mientras todas asentían con sonrisas en sus rostros ante lo que yo dije.

"Tsubomi-san, creemos que esa relación está derrumbándose y debemos actuar rápido. Aunque las estudiantes hallan votado por ellas, ellas no han respondido como se debe y el consejo debe responder por ello. Además, aunque en esa pareja de la que te estamos hablando, una de ellas no sea tan confiable, la otra tiene la confianza y el respeto de la mayoría y, por supuesto, de nosotras. Además, hemos visto que entre las dos se complementan para hacer a unas Etoile tanto responsables con las tareas que se les asigne cómo amigables como para que las estudiantes estén contentas con ellas." terminó de decir hdydhfj cuando ya todas habíamos terminado de comer.

Todas agradecimos por la comida y una a una íbamos saliendo. Cuando yo salí, Shion-senpai me miró con una sonrisa y yo quedé realmente confundida. Cuando salí, decidí irme al cuarto para alistarme para ir a la piscina dónde encontraría a Yaya-chan. Mientras camino hacia mi cuarto, empecé a pensar en las características de aquella pareja de Spica.

'Una de ellas no es muy confiable mientras que la otra es respetada y muy confiable, hacen buena pareja y se complementan la una a la otra.' que raro, sinceramente eso que dijeron se me hace muy parecido a Yaya-chan y a mi. Je je. Claro... claro... esperen.

Yaya-chan sería la que no es muy confiable (con todo lo que ha pasado) y yo sería la respetada y muy confiable (con todo este rol de secretaria y mi 'poder' y blah blah); buena pareja, aunque me sonroje por esto, no quiere decir nada, como sea; se complementan una a la otra para ser unas Etoile responsables con las tareas, que las haría yo, por lo menos la mayoría, y amigables... pues sí, es cierto que con Yaya-chan me siento más relajada para abrirme más con la gente, y ella siempre es la que bromea (o por lo menos bromeaba en ese tiempo). Pero no, no creo que las estudiantes realmente quieran mucho a Yaya-chan, pero ahora que me acuerdo, la estaban apoyando en ese partido de tenis que tuvimos. No, no es mucha responsabilidad, claro que yo me adaptaría para cumplir pero... no se qué hacer si me llegan a ofrecer el cargo, no creo estar lista y... que tal si fallo o algo, no sé qué hacer ¿Y si le digo a Yaya-chan? No, ella lo rechazaría de una vez y pues hay una parte de mí que ansía esta posición, además no es seguro... si, no es seguro.

Yo ya había llegado a mi cuarto y ya me estaba cambiando mientras pensaba en todo esto. Estaba muy distraída como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, incluso si alguien entraba y me veía totalmente desnuda no me iba a dar cuenta, mi mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en lo que me habían dicho. Pero de la nada, oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, así que me cambié rápidamente y recibí a... Yaya-chan. Al principio no sabía que decirle, así que guardé en lo profundo de mi mente eso que me habían dicho y lo ignoré porque hoy íbamos a la piscina las dos solas y lo quería aprovechar.

Cuando ya llegamos a la piscina, me dí cuenta de que había una estudiante del club de natación ahí, algo que me molestó porque se supone que íbamos a estar solas (cállense si llegan a pensar algo de mí), pero igualmente no importaba, porque mi mente divagaba en lo que supongo que es una invitación a ser Etoile para nosotras dos. Ni siquiera sabía qué diría Yaya-chan cuando le dijera eso, si es que le digo alguna vez. Ni siquiera somos pareja, sólo somos amigas y realmente no sé cuándo intentaré cambiar eso, sigo siendo insegura cuando se trata de mis sentimientos, sobre todo con ella, sólo me queda esperar a ver si cojo algún tipo de confianza o seguridad como para confesarme. Sólo me queda esperar.


	13. Chapter 13

13) Cántame

Ya cuando ambas salimos de la piscina y nos cambiamos, nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, yo necesitaba hacer una tarea de matemáticas que se me había olvidado de hacer por todo lo que hemos hecho y ella quería descansar un rato. Íbamos hablando cuando el tema del coro salió.

"Oye y... ¿Cómo te a ido en el coro?" Ella me preguntó a lo que yo me tensé ya que ni tenía ninguna respuesta que darle.

"Bien... ¿Supongo?... Eh... Ahora soy... Ahora soy... La cantante principal." le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"¿En serio? Yo no sabía que ahora tenían cantante principal, pensé que era sólo el coro y ya." sentí mis mejillas arder ya que había dicho algo que realmente no tenía sentido y ella lo había descubierto.

"Pues... Es que... Cómo Yaya-chan y sus clases me han beneficiado... Pues supongo que ahora me pusieron ahí." lo único que me quedó por hacer fue cubrir una mentira con otra. Ella paró de cambiar y me abrazó, por un momento me quedé confundida pero el abrazo se sintió bien y le correspondí.

"Te felicito Tsubomi-chan, realmente te lo mereces, eres una gran cantante y seguramente la mejor de Spica en este momento... Y por consiguiente la de Astrae." me dio un pulgar arriba con un guiño, a lo que yo me sonrojé aún más y bajé mi cabeza para ocultarlo.

"Gracias... Yaya-chan."

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto y yo empecé a hacer mi tarea mientras ella al parecer leí un libro. No podía hacer ningún ejercicio, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza y la reciente noticia, me había puesto aún más perdida la cabeza. Estaba frustrada conmigo misma, empecé a hacer un montón de tonterías como si pareciera una niña de 6 años (que no soy) y no pude responder ningún ejercicio. Cuando ya estaba en el último, Yaya-chan se paró y vino hacia mí.

"Veo que necesitas ayuda." pero no, no me iba a dejar humillar por ella.

"No la necesito, puedo hacer esto sola." Ella se quedó ahí mientras yo veía fijamente el cuaderno, luego de un tiempo, me dí cuenta que era inútil "Supongo, que éste ejercicio si es difícil."

Ella sonrió y me empezó a explicar, en ningún momento quité la vista de su hermoso rostro, escuchando cada palabra de su hermosa voz, ella me calmaba y me hacía olvidar de todo lo que pasaba, cuando terminó, me dí cuenta que entendí todo. Ella se empezó a ir y para seguir escuchándola y para que siguiera a mi lado, le agarré la camisa.

"Yaya-chan, resulta que tampoco pude hacer los otros ejercicios." le pedí ayuda en todos los ejercicios, y aunque suspiró en modo de frustración o de burla, ella me ayudó y yo entendí y disfruté cada segundo con ella.

Cuando ya terminamos, ya era muy tarde.

"... Y con éste, terminamos. Ha, realmente fueron muy tontos ¿no crees?" Ella se estaba burlando de mí.

"Sólo lo dices porque ya lo habías aprendido, yo acabo de empezar a ver esto. Pero... Gracias Yaya-chan." vi una nueva oportunidad y una nueva pizca de coraje en mi cuerpo y le besé la mejilla otra vez.

Por alguna razón, nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca y nos quedamos viendo los ojos, esos ojos me cautivaron y me dejaron fija en ellos. En un momento, vi que se estaba acercando lentamente y quedé paralizada ¿me iba a besar? Aquella pregunta hizo que mi cuerpo no respondiera a nada de lo que le decía y mis nervios me consumieron completamente, no sabía que hacer. Sólo esperé a que llegar el roce de sus labios, pero no pasó. Ella se me quedó viendo a unos pocos centímetros mientras la temperatura de cada una estaba por las nubes. En un momento, movió su mano hacia mi pelo y lo empezó a sacudir.

"Tenías pedazos de borrador en el pelo... Enana." me dijo con una sonrisa extraña, y ahí me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

"¿Que pasa Yaya-chan?" Ella siempre hacía lo mismo en ese tiempo.

"¿De que hablas Tsubomi-chan?"

"Me he dado cuenta que tu empiezas a molestar cuando ocultas algo. Cómo cuando molestabas a Hikari-san con Amane-senpai porque en el fondo te dolía que la viera a ella. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Qué te pasa?" si, siempre era así con Hikari-senpai, y yo la veía con dolor en mi pecho sin poder hacer nada.

"Yo... Este... No se de que estás hablando. Tu si que inventas cosas ¿no?" realmente no sabía que decirle.

"Okay... Si tu lo dices." ella al parecer no confiaba del todo en mí. Y ahí mis esperanzas de volverme Etoile se disminuyeron, porque no me importaba si absolutamente todo el mundo confiara en mí, si la única persona que quiero a mi lado no lo hace.

"Si... ¿Quieres ir a comer?"

"Claro. Espera guardo mis cosas." pero no se lo podía decir, solamente me quedó ocultarlo detrás de una falsa sonrisa.

Por suerte, mientras comíamos y hablábamos, ella pudo levantar mis ánimos con las estupideces que ella decía para sacarme alguna sonrisa, y pude mostrar una sonrisa verdadera. Cuando llegamos al tema del partido de tenis, era mi momento de molestarla.

"Yo que te creía que eras buena jugadora de tenis y te gané. Yo solamente he jugado contra mis compañeras y te lo digo en serio, son peores que tú." aunque ella fuera muy cercana a mí, hablar de mi papá no me gustaba, sólo me traía tristeza y prefería guardarla para mí misma.

"Si, si, si. Héchame en cara que me ganaste, si quieres me paró y le grito a todo el mundo que me ganaste." estaba hablando en serio, realmente la había puesto molesta, igualmente eso no me evitó seguir.

"No, no, no es necesario que hagas eso Yaya-chan. Además, la mayoría de aquí vio el partido." internamente reía al ver sus expresiones.

"Entonces... Que tal si les digo que tienes un caja fuerte donde guardas tu diario." ¿cómo supo que tenía un diario? ¿ustedes no lo sabían cierto? Pues si, no les iba a narrar absolutamente todo lo que hago ¿cierto? Yo tengo un poco de privacidad por si no lo sabían.

"Entonces si sabes que tengo un diario." no había caso en ocultárselo "¿Sabes que escribí en ese diario?" neguó y dí un suspiro de alivio "Que bien que por lo menos sepas el significado de 'privacidad' Yaya-chan." eso también va para ustedes.

"Que es lo que me quieres ocultar Tsubomi-chan. Para que no me lo cuentes debe ser realmente algo que sorprenda." tengo que aceptar que ella es un poco hipócrita, elka tampoco me quiere decir eso que la a estado molestando.

"No es algo que te incumba, es mi privacidad y es algo que te contaré cuando crea que el tiempo sea el correcto."

"Esta bien. Confiaré en ti tanto como tú has confiado en mí. Respetaré tu decisión, así que estaré esperando ese secreto."

Cuando terminamos, fuimos a nuestro cuarto y luego de poco tiempo, decidí irme a acostar luego de despedirme de ella.

Me desperté a las 7:45am como siempre, para escribir en mi diario que tenía en mi caja fuerte para que nadie (incluso ustedes) lo lea, era mi privacidad después de todo. Escribí en él (obviamente no les voy a decir qué escribí... por ahora, depronto) cuando sonó el teléfono y rápidamente lo fui a contestar para no despertar a Yaya-chan.

"Aquí Tsubomi Okuwaka" respondí

"Hola Okuwaka-san, soy la hermana de la rectoría y aquí está su madre que la viene a recoger que dice que es muy urgente. Dice que aliste la maleta con todo lo que tenga y que coma algo y se aliste para salir antes de las 9:00am." ¿mi mamá estaba aquí? ¿que habrá pasado?

"Ehh... si. Claro ya voy, dígale que me espere." eran las... 8:18am lo que me daba 42 minutos suficientes para todo, así que fui rápidamente al baño.

Cuando ya estaba lista con mi maleta en mano y desayunada, fui a la rectoría para encontrarme con mi mamá. Ahí estaba y me dijo que el carro ya estaba afuera a lo que sin preguntar, me fui. Ya estábamos en el carro cuando ella estaba por arrancar pero el carro no respondía. En ese momento aproveché para preguntarle de qué se trataba todo esto.

"Mamá... eh ¿que está pasando? Quiero decir ¿por qué me sacaste de la escuela a estas horas?" ella seguía intentando arrancar el carro.

"Es una sorpresa hija. Es una sorpresa." dijo mientras seguía esforzándose. En ese momento aclaré mi mente y me di cuenta que Yaya-chan iba a preguntarse si la abandoné o algo, sabiendo lo insegura que es, a ella le iba a pasar algo si no le decía que me iba por unos días.

"Mamá ¿me puedo bajar un segundo para avisarle a una... amiga sobre esto." en ese momento el carro si respondió y pudo arrancar.

"Ya no, tenemos que ir rápido después de todo." dijo con un tono que sinceramente me pareció un poco terrorífico.

"Mamá" le tenía que decir "es la niña que me gusta." en ese momento paró por el asombro.

"En serio, y dime cómo es y si has avanzado y si piensas que te corresponderá y si... espera" en ese momento me salí del carro y empecé a correr.

Corrí subiendo la colina cuando de la nada y a una figura correr para abajo, y por el color negro de su pelo y su figura, no había duda de que era Yaya-chan. Así que la perseguí. La ví bajar una parte de la colina y quedar en toda la carretera dónde oí un claxon y vi que ella estaba totalmente paralizada. Corrí hacia ella con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y la alcancé a empujar cuando sentí el impacto en mis costillas.

El empuje que me dio el carro fue eterno cuando sentí que rodaba y rodaba por toda la acera, hasta que por fin paré. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero me dolía más el pecho cuando me daba cuenta que está probablemente iba a ser la última vez que vea a Yaya-chan.

"¡TSUBOMI!" la oí gritar.

Ella se acercó a mí lo más rápido que pudo y vi cómo unas lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

'Por favor no llores Yaya-chan, que esas lágrimas dañan ese hermoso rostro que tú tienes y cubren esa hermosa sonrisa que me alumbra el día' pensé mientras la veía.

Ella me sujetó y sentí dolor, ella me soltó al ver que me estaba lastimando, pero no me importaba si ella estaba a mi lado.

"Yaya-chan... Por favor no me sueltes." intenté decir con una sonrisa.

"Pero te duele." sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

"No importa... Quiero que estés a mi lado. Así... Podré estar en paz." tengo que ser realista, es muy poco probable que sobreviva a esto, dejé tantas cosas sin hacer ¿cierto?

"No digas eso. Por favor no digas eso. Que... yo sé que vas a salir de esta. Te cargo hasta donde sea, no me importa... Pero por favor quédate conmigo." me rodeó con los brazos, lista para cargarme, pero le temblaban por el miedo y las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

"Tranquila Yaya-chan. Está bien." le acaricié los brazos para comunicarle que no importaba "No se si he cumplido con todo pero así está bien. Pude ver cómo te diste cuenta de que había alguien que velaba por ti y estoy segura que ahora hay muchas personas más que lo hacen." pero ella no se dio por vencida y me cargó, sentí un poco de dolor pero ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda. Sabía que mi mamá estaba cerca, pero la voz no me daba para que escuchara mientras corría.

Pero no duró mucho, cayó y yo caí y me dolió, grité de dolor y ella se puso al lado mío y me abrazó suavemente, y eso calmó mi dolor, porque por lo menos ella seguía a mi lado.

"Yaya-chan... ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi por una última vez?" tenía una cosa que quería hacer antes de despedirme de ella.

"Y... ¿Que necesitas que haga?" cuando aceptó independientemente de lo que le pidiera, me enrojecí debido a lo que le quería pedir. Suspiré y pensé en lo que le tenía que decir.

"Perdóname." dije, ocultando lo que realmente quería.

"Pero ¿por qué debería per...?" y la besé.

Cerré mis ojos porque no quería saber lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería sentir sus labios en los míos. Incluso no me importaba que no me correspondiera, la estaba besando y eso era lo único que me importaba. Ya no me importaba el futuro porque era probable que yo no tuviera uno, por fin pude hacer esto que por tanto tiempo había querido hacer. Luego de estar en su sombra en ese tiempo, luego de cuidarla por todo este tiempo, por fin podía hacer esto, y absolutamente valía la pena poder haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo, poder volver a verla sonreír una vez más, poder besarla una vez.

Pero no me estaba correspondiendo y eso lo tenía que aceptar, así que separé mis labios lentamente, no queriendo olvidar lo que me hacían sentir y la vi. tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba sonrojada, claro no todos los días tú amiga de besa, aunque no creo que sea bueno decirle eso a ella. Le dí una sonrisa de disculpa, pero ella negó y se empezó a acercar, yo ya no sabía que hacer o qué sentir, ella era la que me estaba besando. Mientras nuestros labios chocaban en armonía, ella me levantaba suavemente para que yo no tocara el piso y luego con un suave movimiento, yo quedé arriba y el simple pensamiento de eso, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se calentara. Nos separábamos, nos volvíamos a juntar, dábamos pequeños movimientos de un lado a otro, con base las pocas veces que he bailado (la mayoría siendo en mis cumpleaños cuando en modo de tradición mi papá era el que me sacaba a bailar), sentí que estaba bailando, pero a diferencia de las veces que bailaba con mi papá, ésta vez sentía una melodía hermosa en mi cabeza que marcaba el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. No sabía si el tiempo había pasado o si el mundo se había movido, en este momento éramos solas nosotras dos, en medio del pasto, felices (o por lo menos yo). En un momento, paramos, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, nos miramos y sentí que ambas nos pusimos rojas. yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, por unos momentos solamente nos miramos.

"... Entonces, ¿te gusto?" le pregunté y ella me dio un beso como respuesta "¿Desde cuándo?" todavía sentía el cosquilleo en mis labios.

"No se... Supongo que desde que estás conmigo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo contigo, pues mis sentimientos crecían y pues ahora... Te amo." lo último lo dijo en un susurro que sí pude oír ¿ella me ama? y yo la amo, entonces quiere decir que me corresponde o sea que... ¿que le digo? Ehhh

"Pues yo... Yo... También te amo... Supongo." sus palabras me habían dejado la mente en blanco.

"¿Supones?"

"Tu sabes que no soy muy... buena con esto de mis sentimientos." tuve que decirle.

"¿Y... desde cuando te gusto?" antes de poder responderle, sentí todo el dolor que nuestro beso había camuflado llegar de repente. Caí en el pasto y ella se puso a mi lado, mientras me acariciaba.

"Yaya-chan, hay sólo una cosa... que quiero pedirte ahora. Que... realmente no importa si no quieres porque lo comprenderé." todavía me quedaban cosas por hacer para ella.

"Lo que sea."

"...Cántame." pero eso era lo que quería en ese momento, que la última cosa que yo escuchara y viera, fuera a ella cantándome "Yo sé que tú no lo quieres hacer... yo sé que es lo que te ha causado... pero si estos son mis últimos momentos, así los quiero pasar, contigo a mi lado mientras cantas algo que sólo yo pueda escuchar. Que sólo yo pueda disfrutar. Que..." me puso un dedo en la boca y yo sinceramente quedé un poco ofendida, pero ella me sonrió y se arrodilló al lado mío mientras se preparaba. Un momento después, ella empezó a cantar.

Hubo algo en esa presentación que me cautivó, ¿habrá sido el tono en que la cantaba? No, o... ¿su voz? No. Tengo que admitir que técnicamente su presentación no era buena (bueno, era muy mala), pero... era para mí, y eso se notaba. Sentía que esto era para mí, que venía solamente para mí y que todo lo que ella sentía era para mí. Sonreí al ver que cantaba con sus sentimientos y me encantaba lo que escuchaba, sentí cómo su mano temblaba porque yo ya no iba a estar con ella, yo también quería llorar, toda la felicidad por la que tanto luché se me iba, es un poco curiosa la vida ¿no? Sentí cómo mis ojos ya no querían seguir abiertos, todo se volvía borroso, ya no sentía nada. Intenté hacer algo, pero no pude moverme, ví como ella volvía a llorar, la quería calmar pero todo se puso negro.


	14. Chapter 14

14) Mírame A Mí

Cuando llegué con Okuwaka-san a Astrae, ya era de noche y la entrada estaba sola. Me despedía con una reverencia y un gracias, ella simplemente me dijo `de nada´ y se fue.

Empecé a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto. Nuestro… no, ahora esa solo mío, y rezaba para que no quedara así. Pero no sabía nada. Porque el inútil del doctor tampoco lo sabía. Bueno, por lo menos dijo que podía despertarse en uno o dos días o incluso tres. O también en una o dos semanas… o incluso tres. O en uno… o dos meses… o incluso… nos dijo que… podía no despertar. Y volví a sentir las lágrimas en mi rostro. Y recordé una imagen que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Aquella imagen de Tsubomi tirada en el piso, rodeada de sangre… y todo por mí culpa. Yo fui la que corrió hacia allá. Yo dudé de ella pensando que me iba a dejar, cuando se iba a… no, no quería recordarlo porque me daba aún más rabia conmigo misma la razón por la que ella se me está escapando. Una maldita estupidez causó una estupidez aún más grande por parte de mí. Pensar que ella me iba a abandonar. Ahora vuelvo a ser nadie. Después de todo, ella era la única persona que se preocupaba por mí.

Llegué a nuestro cuarto. Las camas estaban tendidas y vi que aquella cama que sabía que iba a estar desocupada. Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté, mirando la otra, pensando en ella, imaginándome su figura dormida, recordando a cómo sabían sus labios, recordando esos pocos momentos de felicidad que había podido tener ese día. Ella me correspondía después de todo y… sí, ella me correspondía pero… no estaba conmigo.

Me levanté y me pasé a la otra cama, pero esta vez me acosté boca abajo. Pude identificar el olor de su pelo de inmediato y me imaginé imaginé que ella estaba ahí. Esa almohada era lo único que tenía de ella. Esa almohada era lo único que en este momento me conectaba con ella. Y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no la quería dejar ir, no la quería apartar de mi lado, quería que todavía me diera calor cuando la abrazaba, quería volver a sentirme acompañada, quería volver a estar con ella.

¨Por favor, no me dejes, por favor. Te necesito, mírame. Mira como soy cuando no te tengo. Soy miserable. Por favor… Por favor.¨ ya no me contenía con las lágrimas que querían salir, estas lágrimas son ara ella. Y mientras repetía y repetía `por favor´ me quedé dormida.

Me desperté y vi que seguía con la almohada en mis brazos, sonreí un poco. Y sonreía incluso más porque no iba a flaquear mi esperanza de volverla a tener. Ella iba a volver, ella iba a volver. Esa idea creció en mi mente u me llenó de esperanza para poder volverla a ver. Vi que ya era la hora de apertura de la cafetería para los desayunos. No quería que alguien me viera a decir verdad, así que me alisté y rápidamente fui a desayunar.

Como supuse, la cafetería estaba con muy pocas estudiantes (unas 15) y la mayoría estaba con un libro al lado. Cogí mi bandeja y la llené completamente de comida, después de todo eso sería lo que quisiera Tsubomi ¿no? Me senté en un mesa pegada a la ventana. Comí en silencio mientras veía que aunque había pocas estudiantes, todas me miraban. Aunque era obvia la razón (creo), yo no estaba desayunando con Tsubomi… yo estaba sola.

`No, no, no. Ella va a volver´ me repetía internamente.

Pasaba el tiempo y me seguían mirando, pero no me importaba. Cuando acabé de comer, dejé la bandeja en su lugar y me fui a caminar un rato, sabía que a Tusbomi no le gustaría que estuviese encerrada en el cuarto.

Cuando volví al cuarto, eran las 10:22 am y para mi suerte, no hubieron muchas estudiantes en los pasillos, así que me sentía cómoda. Me senté en mi cama y empecé a leer un libro para pasar el tiempo cuando el teléfono sonó. Me parecía muy raro ya que ni siquiera sabía el tono que hacía cuando llamaban y nunca en mi estancia aquí lo he tenido que usa. Con poca seguridad, moví la mano y lo agarré, llevándolo lentamente hacia mi oreja.

¨Hola¨ esperé una respuesta pero sólo se oían unos suspiros.

¨Hah… Ayuda… Hah…¨ empezó a hablar una voz femenina.

¨Hola… ¿quién es?¨ mi voz se empezaba a quebrar por el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

¨Ayuda…¨ y empezó a toser de una manera realmente extraña ¨Ayuda…¨ seguía tosiendo de una manera cada vez menos convincente.

¨Dígame quién es porque si no, voy a colgar en este momento.¨ le dije con seriedad.

¨Hola Yaya-chan.¨ reconocí la voz de inmediato.

¨¿Okuwaka-san?¨ pregunté para estar segura.

¨Por supuesto, ¿o es que acaso te has olvidado de tu suegra?¨ me sonrojé con la facilidad que se le atraía decir esas cosas. Aunque también me avergoncé por no haberla identificado.

¨No, es solo que… nunca había sonado el teléfono entonces…¨ no sabía que decir para salir de esto.

¨Ay si claro. Como sea… ¿cómo vas?¨ me preguntó.

¨Pues… bien. Sí, voy bien. Y ¿cómo le ha ido a usted?¨ dije con respeto.

¨Yaya-Chat, ya te dije que me hables con tranquilidad.¨ me dijo.

¨Claro… lo siento.¨ sí, ayer estuvimos todo el día juntas y tengo que decir que… al parecer le caigo bien y nos llevamos bien. Así que cuando Tsubomi despierte, estaré tranquila con todo esto. ¨¿Y como se… te has sentido ayer?¨ … ayer nos vimos en nuestro estado más deplorable, pero creo que eso fortaleció nuestra confianza entre nosotras y eso parecía que la hacía feliz. Y como dicen: suegra feliz, novia feliz (o algo así).

¨Dejé una mala impresión ayer ¿no?¨ si… cuando nos contaron que podía no despertar, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía se derrumbó totalmente y ella se derrumbó en un llanto incontrolable.

¨No, no importa. Además yo no estaba mejor así que…¨ si, yo estaba ahí, intentado consolarla mientras ni siquiera me podía calmar a mí misma ¨Además con todas las pérdidas que has sufrido y esto… incluso te respeto Okuwaka-san.¨ le dije para que no se preocupara al respecto.

¨Jaja. Tu si que sabes qué decir. Gracias.¨ seguía riendo un poco ¨Ahora si estoy 100% segura de que eres la indicada para Tusbomi… y por favor llámame Erena.¨

¨Este… yo…. gracias ehhh Erena-san… no la defraudaré.¨ mi cuerpo completo se sonrojó mientras mentalmente me intentaba calmar.

¨Jajajaja. Bueno, ahora que tengo este número telefónico te llamaré a la hora que sea, así que está atenta. Si necesitas algo me llamas ¿okay?¨ me dijo, pero desafortunadamente yo no tenía su número.

¨Perdón pero… yo no tengo su número.¨

¨Claro… ¿cómo me vas a llamar si no tienes mi número? Entonces te lo dicto.¨ le dije que esperara mientras conseguía un lápiz o algo con qué escribir y un papel. Cuando ya lo tuve, ella me lo dictó (obviamente no se los voy a decir) ¨Listo. Ah pero Yaya-chan, ¿tú tienes el del hospital cierto?¨

¨Sí, me dijeron que podía llamar a cualquier hora para que sepamos más sobre su situación.¨ lo tenía en una tarjeta pequeña que nos había dado el doctor.

¨Okay… Increíble ¿no? No saben porque no ha despertado. Pero bueno… por lo menos la están cuidando y todo.¨ sí, eso era verdad, les teníamos mucho que agradecer porque no sabían la razón por la cual Tsubomi no despertaba, si era por pérdida de sangre o un golpe en la cabeza o algo más… no sabían nada.¨ Bueno, yo voy a estar lleno constantemente al hospital, quédate tranquila que yo te llamo te aviso de cualquier cosa. Así que atenta al teléfono. Yaya-chan, por cierto… por favor, Tsubomi me contó cómo eras antes y estoy segura que ella no querría que volvieras a eso por lo que está pasando.¨ dijo con tristeza.

¨No te preocupes, yo estaba pensando lo mismo así que… gracias. Chao.¨ ella se despidió y colgamos.

El resto del día me quedé en mi cuarto excepto cuando fui a cenar. Cuando terminé, me devolví y me dormí.

Cuando me desperté, otra vez fui a desayunar lo más pronto posible. Cuando ya me estaba devolviendo, empecé a oír unos susurros.

¨Oye… ¿sabes por qué Nanto-san no está con Okuwaka-san? escuché decir mientras caminaba. Para poder escuchar, decidí caminar más lento.

Sí, según lo que me han dicho, ellas tuvieron una pelea y dicen que Okuwaka-san volvió a su cuarto y que está tan triste que…¨ como odio a la gente que crea los rumores.

¨¡Ah y te lo crees!¨ la niña que estaba hablando dio un salto por el susto que le dio mi grito. No iba a permitir que empezaran a mentir sobre mí y menos sobre Tsubomi ¨Ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de lo que le pasó a Tsubomi. Y cuando alguien sale y dice lo que sea, ustedes le comen esa maldita mentira.¨ y vi cómo las niñas me miraban con miedo, y vi que ahora estaba rodeada de gente que veía la escena que se estaba desarrollando. No, no, no. Maldita sea. No puedo echar todo lo que hizo ella a la basura. Todo lo que a hecho por mí para que en este momento pudiera estar caminando por el pasillo sin temerle a nada. No sabía que hacer, así que decidí salir corriendo a mi cuarto mirando hacia abajo, no queriendo ver los rostros de las estudiantes porque no quería saber lo que estaban pensando de mí. Llegué a nuestro cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave y me senté en la cama. Por uno momentos contemplé el teléfono y vi la tarjeta que nos había dado el doctor. Y empecé a marcar. Y sonaba el tono de espera, y sonó tres veces hasta que…

¨Hospital Central, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?.¨ me contestó una secretaria, supongo.

¨Hola, es que necesito hablar con el doctor… ehh… Aa… ¿Akeda?¨ que bien, me da una tarjeta pero no me puso su nombre. Aunque estoy segura que ese sí es.

¨Un momento por favor.¨ espero mientras los segundos pasan y mientras se escucha un melodía. De un momento para otro, la melodía paró y la secretaria volvió a hablar.

¨Ya le comunico con el doctor.¨ y volvió a sonar la melodía, y tengo que decir que era un poco estrenaste.

¨Hola aquí el doctor Akeda del Hospital Centras, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?.¨ parecía más un servicio a domicilia que una oficina e un hospital por la forma en que me lo dijo.

¨Hola soy Nanto Yaya y vengo a preguntarle por el estado de la paciente Okuwaka Tsubomi, por favor.¨ le dije respetuosamente.

¨Ahhh ya sé quien eres, eres la novia de la paciente ¿no?¨ maldita sea, porque ahora siento tanto calor ¨Claro, ya te digo cómo vamos con ella.¨ oí como dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y cómo movía unas hojas hasta que volvió a poner el teléfono sobre su oreja ¨Tienes suerte, acabamos de hacerle unos exámenes, así que tienes los datos actualizados… Todo sigue más o menos igual, sigue `durmiendo´ pero ya sabemos que no fue por pérdida de sangre así que vamos avanzando de a poco en poco.¨ bueno, por lo menos sí me dijo algo.

¨Esto… perdón por la pregunta, pero… ¿es seguro que despertará?¨ le pregunté con la esperanza que esta vez me diera una respuesta que quería oír.

¨Hah… Nanto-sna, como ya le dije… no sabes aquí en el hospital, sólo te puedo decir que… que sigas con la esperanza de que sí lo va hacer. Sólo dale tiempo.¨ me dijo y colgué sin importar lo que pudiesen pensar de mí.

El día pasó como el anterior, y llegó el mañana. El desayuno igual, que almuerzo también, pero esta vez quise caminar un rato, después de todo no podía quedarme en el cuarto todo el día hasta que ella volviera ¿no? Y caminé sin dirección, solamente quería estar sola, quería estar en paz y en tranquilidad para seguir con pensamientos positivos, esos eran los que me mantenían en pie y esperando cada día por una noticia más. Ya cuando era casi de noche, me decidí a por ir a cenar rápidamente para descansar en el cuarto. Iba caminando cuando todo se volvió oscuro y yo intentaba moverme de un lado al otro intentando sacarme del agarre de unas manos en mis ojos.

¨¿Quién soy?¨ identifiqué la voz de inmediato porque sabía que la había escuchado hace poco.

¨Yui-san, no estoy de humor para bromas ¿sabes?¨ y me soló de inmediato.

¨Tranquila Yaya-san que aquí somos amigas y queríamos saber si nos quieres acompañar a comer.¨ me dijo Yui.

¨Además, supimos lo que pasó con Tsubomi-san y… queremos ayudarte.¨ esta vez habló Mikasa. Ellas sabían, no sabía cómo pero ellas sabían. Iban de la mano, y no pude evitar sentir celos por eso. Ellas se tenían la una a la otra al lado sin preocupaciones. La verdad me irritaba un poco verlas así.

¨Sí, creo que me vendría bien.¨ pero ellas eran las únicas que me estaban ofreciendo ayuda. Llegamos y cogimos una mesa para cuatro, ellas en un lado juntas y yo en el otro con una silla vacía al lado ¨Y… exactamente ¿qué saben sobre Taubomi?¨

¨Sabemos que Tsubomi-san fue atropellada y que está en el hospital.¨dijo Mikasa directamente.

¨¿Y cómo lo saben?¨

¨Los profesores nos dijeron, después de todo ella es la secretaria de Spica ¿no?¨ dijo Yui.

¨Si, claro. Las noticias ya debieron haber circulado. Todas están preocupadas ¿no?¨ en este momento quería (además de tener al lado a Tsubomi) verle las caras a aquellas personas que inventaban la supuesta pelea entre las dos y cualquier otro derivado que se hallan inventado.

¨En este momento no importa lo que piensen las demás.¨ empezó Mikasa ¨Tú eras la que siempre estaba con ella y tú debes ser la más afectada por ello.¨

¨Si… ella me correspondió ¿saben?¨ las dos me miraron.

¨¿Estabas enamorada de ella?¨ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¨Si. Y yo vi cómo la atropellaron, fue mi culpa, y en esos últimos momentos que estuvo consiente, ella me besó y sí. Ahora sé que ella me ama y yo también la amo entonces… si.¨ y volvió esa imagen de ella en el piso rodeada de sangre.

¨Yaya-san. No creo que halla sido tu culpa, pues aunque no sepa lo que pasó pues…¨dijo Mikasa.

¨Sí, oye ¿qué pasó es día?¨ las dos me miraron y yo no quería hablar.

¨La verdad no quiero recordarlo.¨

¨Yaya-san, cuéntanos para que podamos ayudarte de alguna manera, nosotras de queremos ayudar.¨ saber que ellas me querían ayudar hizo que me decidiera a contarles.

¨Ella se fue con su mamá un día por la mañana y como no estaba, yo salí a buscarla y fui a la rectoría y cuando me dijeron que se estaba lleno yo salí corriendo como estúpida para detenerla y cuando estaba en la carretera oí un claxon y Tsubomi me empujó y ella fue la que fue golpeada.¨ lo dije sin muchas ganas de contarle y ellas se daban cuenta de ello.

¨Oye y… ¿a dónde iba Tsubomi-san con su mamá?¨ y la furia creció en mí.

¨A dónde iba… a dónde iba…. a un concierto…. ¡A un maldito concreto de su grupo favorito!… ¡Un maldito asqueroso concierto hizo que dudara de ella! ¡Que me hizo correr hacia la carretera y que hizo que ella fuera atropellada! ¡Un concierto!¨ toda la cafetería estaba en silencio mientras me veían gritar y cuando por un momento paré vi los rostros de ellas con una expresión de miedo, porque yo tenía al lado mi bandeja de comida con una abolladura despeñes de haberla tirado en mi ataque de furia. Y otra vez salí corriendo y corrí y cuando estaba a punto de salir, sentí un abrazo y luego otro y luego otro. Y yo lloraba en esos seis brazos que me agarraban y que me sostenían, me que daban aprecio. Pero yo quería salir de ahí, además ni siquiera sabía quienes eran ella ¨¡Suéltenme! Por favor… suéltenme.¨ cada vez mi voz iba flaqueando más y más por el llanto.

¨Yaya-Chat… perdón.¨ me acordaba de esa voz pero ¿quién era? ¨Perdón por desconfiar en ti, perdón por haberte abandonado.¨ era… ¿Nagisa? Levaté la mirada y sí… era ella. Y al lado estaba Tamao, y al otro lado estaba Hikaru. Todas me sostenían.

¨Pero… ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?¨no sabía qué decir ¨Ustedes me odian ¿no?¨ vi como cada una baja la cabeza.

¨No… no te odiamos, nunca lo hicimos. Sólo fuimos unas estúpidas.¨ decía Tamao.

¨Nos sentimos culpables por haberte dejado.¨ dijo Chikaru ¨Yo soy la que tiene fama de ayudar a la gente con problemas… y ahora.¨

¨Pero ver a Tsubomi-chan ayudarte sin importarle nada… nos dio fuerzas para intentar ayudarte, pero no sabíamos cómo así que hasta ahora vimos que teníamos una oportunidad. Jeje dijo Nagisa. Y mientras yo me calmaba escuchándolas, viendo que no estaba sola, sonreí. Tsubomi otra vez me había salvado.

¨Gracias… gracias.¨ les dije mientras me separaba de ellas. Y las vi y cada una me daba una sonrisa reconfortante ¨Bueno, nos vemos mañana.¨ no sabía qué más hacer.

¨Igualmente Yaya-chan.¨ dijo Nagisa y yo me fui hacia el cuarto ¨Espera.¨ paré cuando la oí hablar otra vez ¨¿Quieres ir a una fiesta del té?¨ con esa simple pregunta, me llené de felicidad. Pero igualmente no quería, quería llamar a Erena para saber cómo le había ido.

¨Gracias… pero hoy no.¨

¨Entonces ¿cualquier otro día podrías?¨ me preguntó Tamao.

¨Sí, claro.¨ y me fui.

Crucé los pasillos con tranquilidad y cuando di la última curva para llegar al cuarto. La vi. Vi a Hikaru ahí, al frente de la puerta mirando al piso, esperándome. No sabía qué hacer, si devolverme o avanzar. Si huir o enfrentarla o ignorarla. Pero mis opciones se redujeron a dos cuando ella levantó la cabeza y me vio. Y me dio una sonrisa innecesaria. empecé a caminar y ella me seguía con los ojos. Cada vez me iba acercando más y más. Cuando llegué empezó a hablar.

¨¿Podemos hablar un momento?¨ le hice una seña para que se quitara y cuando lo hizo, pude abrir la puerta. Entré y la intenté cerrar pero ella la trancaba con su pie sin importarle nada ¨Por favor Yaya-chan.¨

¨Tanto le dije para que me llamara así ¨Y yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.¨ intenté cerrar otra vez pero ella la seguía trancando.

¨Pero yo sí tengo que decir algo. Sólo dame cinco minutos Nanto-san.¨ sabía que no se iba a rendir y sabía que si era necesario se iba a quedar ahí hasta que una hermana la sacara.

¨Tres minutos.¨ incluso sabía que iba a decirle a la hermana que este era su cuarto pero que no tenía la llave y definitivamente no me iba a molestar mientras estaba dormida.

¨Gracias.¨ me paré entre las dos camas con los brazos cruzados y ella se paró al frente mío ¨¿Cómo vas?¨

¨¿Para eso viniste?¿Para saber cómo estaba?¨

¨Sí. Quería saber cómo te sentías con Tsubomi-san en el hospital.¨ paró de hablar mientras yo veía tristeza en sus ojos, igualmente no importaba. ¨Tú la amas y debes estar sintiéndote triste ¿no? Yaya-chan.¨

¨Sí, pero sé que ella va salir del hospital en cualquier momento. Y te dije que no me llamaras `Yaya-chan´.¨ dije con furia.

¨Pero para mí Yaya-chan es Yaya-chan.¨

¨No me importa. No te considero cercana de ninguna manera. Te queda un minuto.¨ ya estaba harta de esto.

¨No me importa, tú eres cercana para mí. Tú eres lo primero para mí.¨ maldita mentirosa.

¨Para ti lo único importante es Amane-san, y eso lo sé.¨

¨No, Amane-senpai nunca fue más importante que tú. Quería meterme en la cabeza que ella era primero, pero no pude. En ese tiempo estaba confundida y confundí admiración con amor y te dejé, te abandoné.¨ empezó a llorar, pero no me importó. Para mí seguía siendo una mentira.

¨No me interesan las mentiras tuyas, si ya te aburriste te Amane-san y ahora me quieres a mí, no me importa. Yo ya tengo a Tsubomi y soy correspondida.¨ y abrió los ojos completamente ¨Sí, soy correspondida y la voy a esperar por cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Pero a ti sí se te acabó el tiempo, así que lárgate.¨ el teléfono empezó a sonar y me dirigí hacia él, supuse que era Erena así que aceleré el paso y cuando ya estaba a punto de cogerlo, ella me agarró la mano.

¨No me ignores Yaya-chan, no la mires a ella. Mírame a mí. Yo te amo.¨ el teléfono seguí sonando en el fondo y agité a mano para quitar su agarre.

¨Suéltame y lárgate.¨ y en ese momento, ella me volteó y…

Me besó

Me estaba forzando así como también yo la estaba forzando aquel día. Y lo detestaba, se sentía horrible y lloraba por el contacto, esto definitivamente no era lo que quería. Me imaginaba a Tsubomi y cómo nos habíamos besado y sentí que la estaba engañando, así que con todas mis fuerzas la empujé y ella chocó con la cama y cayó. El teléfono seguía sonando y luego paró. Yo la vi y me sentía asquerosa, ella me había besado. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía. Sentía furia. Pero al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba otra vez y al ver el número que creo que es el de Erena, agarré a Hikaru del brazo y la arrastré hasta el pasillo y la boté. Cerré la puerta con llave, y al otro lado se oían sus mientras que a este lado mis llantos cubrían el sonido el teléfono.

`Perdóname Tsubomi. Perdóname por no haberla alejado antes… perdón.´ me sentía culpable. Seguí llorando y luego intenté calmarme para contestar el teléfono. Lentamente llevé la mano hacia él.

Lo agarré y empecé a oír su llanto.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados mientras esperaba lo que ella tenía que decir.

`Por favor… Por favor.´


	15. Chapter 15

15) Pero Por Más Lista Que Estuviera...

Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, oía los llantos que provenían del otro  
lado de la línea. Esperé a que se calmara, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que  
las lágrimas iban a salir, pero no sabía la razón por la cual iban a  
salir... ¿por felicidad?... ¿por tristeza? Todos los escenarios posibles  
pasaron por mi cabeza mientras esperaba.

"Ehh... Erena-san... ¿qué pasó?" no soportaba más la incertidumbre, no  
soportaba más no saber qué era lo que necesitaba. Oí cómo se calmaba, y  
cuando ya no escuché su llanto, estaba lista para lo que fuera.

"Yaya-chan... Yaya-chan... Tsubomi... acaba de... acaba de despertar." pero  
por más lista que estuviera, sentí todo el estrés que se había acumulado en  
estos días, esfumarse por completo. Todo lo que sufrí en estos días sin  
ella fue para este momento, este momento de pura felicidad. Y me tumbé al  
suelo mientras lloraba, mientras agradecía a quien fuera por este momento.  
Y oí la risa de Erena por el otro lado, una risa de puro alivio y me calmé  
y me reí con ella, ya no importaba nada más, ya no me tenía que preocupar  
por nada más, ya no tenía que sufrir por nada más. Luego de unos momentos, nos calmamos para poder  
seguir hablando.

"Y... ¿y cómo está ella?"

"Bien, aunque yo no estuve en el momento que despertó. El doctor me dijo  
que el tampoco la vio despertar, que sólo entró a la sala y... ahí estaba.  
También me dijo que no tiene ningúna pérdida de memoria, que incluso  
recuerda el momento del choque." bien, al parecer está bien "Incluso... me  
dijo que no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti."

"Ehhhh, ¡¿QUÉ?!" y como era de noche, me cubrí la boca para evitar  
inconvenientes. Tsubomi... típico de ella. Acaba de despertar despues de  
que un carro la atropeyara y se preocupa más por mi.

"Así es... aunque no te creas muy importante, primero preguntó por mi." oí  
un poco de celos en esas palabras.

"Cl-claro, si no importa. Y... ¿ya la viste?"

"Si por supuesto." esperé a que me diera los detalles... nos quedamos en  
silencio por un momento mientras yo esperaba "¿hola? ¿sigues ahí?" no me  
podía creer como ella podía ser la mamá de Tsubomi, pero bueno.

"Si, sigo aquí ¿y cómo la vio?"

"Pues bien, pero... al parecer no puede mover las piernas, ni siquiera las  
siente según dice." ¿qué? "No lo considero algo tan grave comparado a lo  
que hemos vivido, pero si. Aunque el doctor dice que es por no haberlas  
usado por un tiempo. La verdad no creo que sea posible porque solamente  
fueron cuatro días hací que..." si, lo comprendía, no era tan grave cuatro  
días sin actividad para no poder mover las piernas.

"Bueno... ¿Erena-san?"

"Si... Que pasa"

"Ehh... ¿podría ir al hospital para verla?" necesitaba ir, necesitaba verla.

"Claro ¿quieres que te recoja?" lo dijo de inmediato.

"Gracias... Pero no quiero molestar, además estás ahí y sería mejor por si  
el doctor necesita algo." Tsubomi necesitaba a alguien ahí, además yo podía  
coger otro transporte.

"Jaja... no te preocupes por eso, el doctor está haciéndole unos exámenes y  
aproveché este momento para llamarte. Además no está muy lejos el hospital  
de Astrae así que... Voy para allá." y colgó. Me quedé un momento con el  
teléfono en la oreja mientras procesaba todo. Ella me iba a recoger,  
entonces debería estar lista ¿no? Y corrí al baño para arreglarme, iba a  
ver a Tsubomi y... quería que me viera en todo mi resplandor.

Cuando ya consideré que estaba lista, salí del cuarto. Vi a Hikari...  
estaba tirada en la pared del frente a la puerta, llorando, pero no me  
importó. Salí corriendo hacia la salida mientras escuchaba su llanto  
desvanecerse en la distancia. Atravesé todos los pasillo hasta llegar a la  
salida. Cuando ya llegué, Erena no estaba ahí. Me quedé esperando unos  
minutos y la vi llegar. Salió del carro para recibirme y yo salí corriendo  
hacia ella, y la abracé. Aunque la sorprendí con este abrazo, ella me  
recibió y nos abrazamos. Todos estos días que habíamos sufrido juntas,  
llegaban a su fin.

"Ya, ya, ya Yaya-chan." me reí un poco "Perdón por llegar tarde, los  
semáforos no estaban de mi lado."

"No, no importa, llegué hace poco. Me estaba arreglando un poco para salir."

"Okay" me dijo y luego sonrió con malicia "Estabas arreglándote para  
Tsubomi ¿no?" me descubrió "Pero quedaste muy bien, estoy segura que va a  
quedar impresionada." me dijo con los dos pulgares levantados, claramente  
se estaba burlando de mi. Y yo no podía hacer más que sonrojarme "Jaja, es  
tan fácil molestarte cuando se trata de mi hija ¿no?"

"Ehh... Si" afirmé débilmente.

"Jeje. Bueno. Entra para irnos de una vez." y así lo hice. Ella arrancó el  
carro y nos fuimos de una vez. Ya cuando estábamos bajando la colina, el  
silencio predominaba pero era cómodo así que no importaba. En un momento  
ella parecía querer hablar "Eh ¿Yaya-chan?" y así lo hizo.

"Si, dime" hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de cuán fácil era  
hablar con ella sin necesidad de usar palabras de respeto. Era supremamente  
normal hablarle como si fuera un familiar o amiga cercana, eso me hace  
sentir bien.

"¿En Astrae ya saben que vas a ir al hospital a ver a Tsubomi?" ehh...  
carajo se me había olvidado "Por tu expresión puedo decir que no... Bueno,  
no importa, cuando lleguemos, yo llamaré y avisaré."

"Perdón. Pero... gracias" me sentía avergonzada por probablemente a verle  
causado problemas.

"No, no importa, es entendible que no lo hallas pensado cuando te di está  
noticia. A decir verdad... yo tampoco he llamado a mis socios de trabajo  
para decirles que no puedo asistir a la reunión de mañana, después de todo  
quiero estar mañana todo el día en el hospital aprovechando que Tsubomi  
está despierta. Ahora que lo pienso... los debería llamar, pero luego." y me surgió una idea a mi también.

"¿Podrías cuando llames a Astrae... decirles que yo tampoco asisto?" ella  
me sonrió.

"Claro. Mañana va a ser día familiar entonces." me sentí un poco  
avergonzada a cómo ya me estaba involucrando en esta pequeña familia  
"Debería avisarle a tu familia también ¿no?" y mi expresión cambió  
totalmente. Claro... ella no sabía de mi problema con mi familia "¿por qué  
esa cara? ¿acaso tienes problemas con tu familia?" era imposible no captar  
ese cambio en mi cara.

"Es algo difícil" dije mientras me daba cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando.

"Pues tendrás que contármelo en otro momento. Ve yendo a la sala. Es la  
312, queda en el tercer piso y es la sala doce." pues, tiene sentido "Yo  
voy parqueando, te dejo unos momentos a solas." mientras yo salía sonrojada  
del carro (aunque un poco incómoda por lo que acababa de decirle), oía cómo  
se reía.

Corrí por las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso y a penas llegué ahí, vi  
la recepción. Caminé hacia la recepcionista porque obviamente no me iban a  
dejar entrar así como así.

"Hola. Vengo a ver a la paciente Okuwaka Tsubomi en la sala 312." la  
recepcionista miró en su computador para (supongo yo) mirar si lo que yo  
decía era verdad.

"¿De parte de quién?" dijo de una manera monótona.

"Nanto Yaya." le dije. Y se me ocurrió una idea mientras ella utilizaba el  
teléfono "Pero dígale al doctor que no le diga que soy yo, por favor." ella  
asintió apoyando el teléfono con el hombro mientras escribía algo.

"¿Doctor Akeda?... De parte de Nanto Yaya-san para visitar a la paciente  
Okuwaka... Okay..." yo le hice unas señas para que recordara lo que le  
había dicho "Ah por cierto, no le diga a la paciente que es ella... Okay"  
colgó y me miró "Pasillo de la derecha, puerta del fondo, los números están  
marcados." hice una reverencia y fui caminando un poco rígida debido a la  
gran ansiedad que me daba estar tan cerca de poder verla otra vez.

(... 309, 310, 311)

Y llegué a esa sala, con el 312 marcado a la derecha de la puerta, estaba Ja  
cerrada. Di un suspiro mientras lentamente levantaba la mano y la cerraba.

(Toc Toc)

Esperé por lo que sentía como años, oí cómo se empezaba a mover la perilla  
del otro lado. Y se abrió. Vi al doctor Akeda mientras me daba una sonrisa.

"Entre por favor." di otro suspiro mientras el me daba el paso.

"Mamá..." oí esa voz que tanto extrañaba, y sentí cómo mis ojos se aguaban  
por tener la oportunidad de volver a oírla otra vez "¿por qué tardaste..."  
di el último paso para poder verla, y ella me vió "...tanto" su voz en esa  
última palabra fue suave debido a la sorpresa "Y-Ya-Yaya-chan" me quedé al  
lado de la puerta mientras le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin la  
podía ver. Por fin la podía tener a mi lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno, aquí va el último capítulo de esta historia. Al final del capítulo, voy a decir algo más para la gente que esté interesada (y yo creo que si les interesará). Gracias**

16) Si Estás Conmigo

Y aquí estábamos, yendo hacia nuestra habitación. Ya habían pasado dos semanas después del accidente, aquel accidente que me alejó de ella y que casi me la quita. Pero... eso ya había pasado. Ahora no me importaba nada más que estar con ella, incluso en esta situación. Estoy segura que a ella no le gusta mucho esto, pero el doctor aseguró que en algún tiempo (otra vez sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo será) ella se recuperará. Bueno, por lo menos dijo que era seguro que ella estará bien. Que ella caminará libremente, en vez de yo estar todo el tiempo empujando su silla de ruedas. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso, no es tan mala situación. Esto me da varias ideas a decir verdad. Pero, mejor mañana que está muy tarde.

"¿Vas bien?" le pregunté cuándo me di cuenta que el camino no era muy favorable para esto. Ella no me respondió, parecía pensativa, mirando hacia la ventana del consejo... creo "¿Tsubomi-chan?" le dije un poco más duro para que si me escuchara y saliera de su trance.

"Eh... ¿cómo dices Yaya-chan?" me miró con un poco de preocupación.

"Que si vas bien" le dije

"Ah... si. Aunque la silla está vibrando un poco por los desniveles y todo eso. Pero no importa mucho." dijo y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

"Okay..." no me fiaba en mucho sobre su poca comunicación conmigo. Soy su novia después de todo, y por sus expresiones, estoy segura que algo la está molestando "¿Segura que no te pasa nada? Te veo un poco perdida... tú sabes que puedes decírmelo todo ¿no?" ella siguió callada como si estuviera pensando 'no todo', entonces intenté adivinar lo que le pasaba "Puede ser obvio, pero... ¿estás molesta por todavía no poder mover las piernas?"

"No... No es eso. La verdad esto es lo de menos, estoy contigo después de todo y eso es lo que me importa." dijo y yo solamente sonreí, aquella cursilería se merecía un premio, así que paré y me acaché para darle un beso en la mejilla. Mientras me levantaba, vi cómo sus mejillas enrojecían mientras intentaba cubrirlo con las manos.

"Entonces... ¿estás pensando en que hay de comer mañana?" ella se volteó y me miró con seriedad. Definitivamente no era eso... entonces trataré con otra cosa "Entonces... ¿estas preocupada por no haber ido al consejo en todo este tiempo?" vi cómo se tensó. Bingo "Entonces si es eso... tranquila, estoy segura que seguirás siendo la secretaria..." en ese momento vi cómo bajaba la cabeza, algo le estaba molestando definitivamente.

"No es exactamente eso, bueno... más o menos, pero no es de esa manera era. Es... es difícil de explicar. Bueno, no es difícil, pero… es algo que... Es algo que cambiaría todo." vi la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Seguí caminando y cuando ya llegamos al frente de la puerta, paré, me agaché y me puse al frente de ella.

"Sabes que yo te seguiría ¿no? Incluso si tienes que tener más tiempo en el consejo, no me importaría, porque me haría aprovechar cada momento que tengo contigo lo más que pueda." lentamente puse mi mano en su cuello "Si quieres algo, hazlo. Y si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, pídemelo." y le di un beso rápido en el que ella se quedó atontada, aunque no se si fue por el beso, o por lo que yo le dije.

Entramos y como ya era de noche, la dejé al lado de su cama mientras yo me iba a ponerme la piyama. Cuando salí, la vi completamente sonrojada mientras veía su cama. No sabía que le pasaba así que me dirigí hacia ella.

"¿Por qué estás tan roja?... ¿acaso te imaginabas cómo me quitaba la piyama?" en ese momento se puso incluso más roja. Sin embargo, su mirada parecía como si quisiera vengarse por eso.

"N-n-no es eso. So-solo que... tu ti-tienes que ponérmela... a mí." por un momento me quedé pensando lo que acaba de oír. Yo... Tenía que ponerle la piyama. Sentí mi cara arder como nunca antes. Claro, a ella le tomaría como una hora ponerse la piyama así, sería muy incómodo... Ahhh. Tranquila, solamente es la piyama, no es como si fuésemos a la piscina y tuvieras que... Ahhh. Para de pensar en eso. Haber... Tranquila es sólo tú novia, mírala... la que se está riendo de ti.

"N-no mmme mo-lessstes. Quiero... decir... no... podemos... ir... tan... rápido... Con nuestra relación." y las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir, la dejaron completamente roja de pies a cabeza, además te petrificada.

"Ahhh... ¡N-no me refería a eso!... ¡Pervertida!" y trataba de mirar hacia el otro lado, pero la silla no la dejaba. En ese momento de risa mío, aproveché para coger su piyama y agarrar la silla con ella y dirigirme al baño. Tenía que salir de esta situación lo más rápido posible.

(20 minutos después)

Carajo, ahora estaré mucho tiempo esperando ese momento donde... Ahhh... ahora que la vi así... Haber, tranquila, sólo la viste en su ropa interior, quiero decir, es como si estuviera en traje de baño, pero... verla en ropa interior implica más cosas... Ahhhh. Contrólate. Solamente intenta dormir, ya nos despedimos y ella ya está intentando dormir, aunque estoy segura que ella debería estar en la misma situación mía, quiero decir es lógico ¿no? Sobre todo como es ella. Bueno... Mañana es un nuevo día y tendré que preparale algo. Ahora que lo pienso... Ya se, pero tendré que practicar está noche (obviamente no les voy a decir, es una sorpresa para ella y... ustedes la podrían arruinar).

(Al día siguiente)

Ya estábamos terminando de almorzar. A decir verdad no se si sea el momento adecuado para hace esto, después de todo la última vez claramente lo hice bastante mal, aunque... a ella le gustó. Si, a ella le había gustado y eso era lo que me importaba, aunque todavía no sea perfecto (a decir verdad ni siquiera era aceptable), esto era lo que ella quería. O eso fue lo que me dijo un día.

"¡Yaya-chan!" escuché su grito y la miré "Hah. Realmente estas en las nubes ¿qué pasó?"

"Ehh... Nada. Tranquila, solamente estaba pensando en algo." me comí el último pedazo de comida que me quedaba y al ver que ella ya había terminado (supongo que mientras yo estaba pensando en su sorpresa), me levanté y agarré las bandejas y las puse en su sitio. Agarré su silla de ruedas, mientras me di cuenta que todas las estudiantes la estaban mirando, me dirigí a la salida, caminando rápido.

Hah, esto iba desde la mañana con un montón de estudiantes acechándola con preguntas, mientras yo intentaba (con decencia) quitarlas. Era evidente que no le gustaba que la vieran de esa manera. Y era aún más evidente que se sentía incómoda con toda esa gente preguntándole.

Ya cuando estábamos en la entrada de la cafetería, agarré un pañuelo grande de mi bolsillo que había preparado desde esta mañana. Paré de caminar y me puse al frente de ella.

"Tsubomi-chan, quiero darte algo sólo a ti, pero como es una sorpresa, necesito que te pongas esto en los ojos." le dije con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el pañuelo.

"Ehhh." ella examinaba ese pañuelo negro con detalle, confundida por mi petición "Segura que esta no es una de tus bromas. Porque si me llegas a abandonar en el medio del patio..."

"No, no, no. Tranquila ¿sí que confías en mí no?" aunque ahora que lo menciona... podría ser una buena broma. Bueno, pero hoy no. "Te prometo que cuando acabe, no te vas a poner brava ni nada." a menos de que realmente lo haga muy mal... y teniendo en cuenta que fue una idea del momento y sólo practiqué en la noche... Bueno, la intención es lo que vale ¿no?

"Ehhh" me miraba y luego miraba hacia el pañuelo "Hah. Igualmente no nos iremos de aquí hasta que acceda no." respondí con una sonrisa "Está bien, pero si llegas a..."

"Si, si, si" me puse detrás de la silla mientras esperaba a que se pusiera el pañuelo. Cuando ya se lo puso, empecé a empujar la silla.

Ya cuando estábamos llegando, a la distancia no oía nada, perfecto mi memoria no me había fallado, ellas no estaban hoy aquí. Atravesé la gran puerta y recorrí esa alfombra roja. Ya cuando vi que era un posición adecuada, paré y dejé la silla en ese lugar.

"Ehh ¿ya llegamos?" se iba a quitar el pañuelo, pero yo le agarré las manos.

"Sólo déjame un momento que me prepare." ella asintió y puso sus manos sobre las piernas.

Las tarimas estaban a unos 5 metros de la silla, me paré en la segunda tarima para darme un poco de altura. Me paré de tal manera que quedara justo al frente de ella. Empecé a afinar mi voz un poco (de tal manera que ella no escuchara), me recordaba de cómo era la canción, no podía fallar, esto era para ella. Cuando ya consideré que estaba lista, di un suspiro.

"Ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo." le dije.

"Por fin" se notaba que estaba impaciente "yo ya estaba pensando que..." cuando se quitó el pañuelo y vio que estaba en medio de la iglesia y que yo estaba en las tarimas del coro, su sorpresa fue evidente "Yaya-chan..."

"No digas nada. Solamente escucha" cerré mis ojos y di mi último suspiro antes de empezar a cantar.

Cuando empecé, noté rápidamente que necesitaba más práctica, claramente. Pero no iba a parar. Cada segundo que pasaba, notaba más y más problemas. Como la falta de aire, a veces me desafinaba, no seguía muy bien el ritmo, de la canción, pero... lo hacía para ella y (por más cursi que suene) salía de mi corazón, y por lo menos podía decir eso. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y me imaginaba su rostro con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, ja, ella se había vuelta la experta en el canto después de todo. Abrí mis ojos para ver qué era lo que pensaba de esto. Y cuando la pude ver, todo esto había adquirido un nuevo significado para mí. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una sonrisa. Con una de sus manos intentando quitar las lágrimas que le salían. Esto era por lo que había sufrido, por este momento que puede ser de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida, donde lo único que me importa es que reciba todos mis sentimientos mientras canto. Esto era lo que quería, esto era lo que me importaba, esto era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba que ella estuviera a mi lado, necesitaba poder verla sonreír otra vez, la necesitaba y la necesito y estoy segura que la necesitaré, porque con ella quiero estar.

La canción iba terminando, y yo me empecé a acercar a ella. A mí también se me salían unas cuantas lágrimas de la felicidad. En el último verso, estaba al frente de ella, paulatinamente mi voz iba bajando hasta que terminó la canción y antes de poder decir algo más, nos besamos. Si, este definitivamente era el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Hasta el momento que el aire ya era una necesidad, nos separamos y nos vimos cada una dándole una sonrisa a la otra, por último nos abrazamos. Cuando nos separamos, nos dirigimos a la salida.

"Gracias Yaya-chan" me dijo y me pasó una idea por la cabeza.

"Ehh ¿Tsubomi-chan?" de pronto era algo un poco pronto con todo esto de la forma en que uno se habla aquí.

"Dime" pero supongo que no importa mucho ¿no?

"Me preguntaba si... si te parecería bien... que nos llamáramos sin el 'chan' ni nada de eso." claro, esto era estúpido, sobre todo como es ella está claro que...

"Si" ¿qué fue lo que dijo? "Si me gustaría… Yaya" ehh... ¿acaso eso no era muy importante?

"Ehh ¿segura? Quiero decir... eso no es muy imprudente o algo así." ella empezó a reír suavemente.

"Eso no sonó como algo que tú dirías. Pero no importa, igualmente somos..." vi por detrás cómo sus mejillas iban tomando una tonalidad roja "novias ¿no?" jeje, todavía es la misma Tsubomi de siempre.

"Claro Tsu-bo-mi" le dije suavemente en el oído mientras sentía cómo la temperatura de ella subía. Seguí caminando hacia nuestro cuarto con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Yaya..." me llamó Tsubomi "¿Podríamos ir a la sala del consejo?"

"Si claro. No vas desde ese almuerzo que tuvieron ¿no?" vi cómo se tensó.

"Si" dijo débilmente. Me desvié hacia la sala del consejo y cuando llegamos, iba a tocar la puerta pero paré por un momento cuando vi la forma en que sostenía sus manos, como si estuviera nerviosa de algo, debe estar pensando que tiene un montón de trabajo por hacer. Cuando toqué, esperamos unos pocos segundos hasta que Shion nos abrió, y nos sonrió.

"Hola Tsubomi-chan. Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, aunque..." miró hacia sus piernas.

"Ahh, si ya me habían contado, pero no importa pasa." dijo mientras abría el camino. Yo la entré y la solté cuando ya estábamos adentro.

"Bueno, vuelvo en 10 minutos para que hagan todo lo que necesiten. Te veo luego Tsubomi." me dirigí a la puerta hasta que sentí una mano en el hombro "Yaya-chan... También te necesitamos a ti." ¿me necesitaban a mí? ¿Y por qué pareciera que Tsubomi ya sabía? "Dale, pasa sin miedo." no me quedaba otra opción. Así que entré.

Estaban (además de Shion) Chikaru y Miyuki. Por fortuna no estaba Hikari, no me imaginaba como podía ser de tensa la situación si ella estuviera aquí, ya que yo le había contado a Tsubomi sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Se lo tenía que contar, para mostrarle que era algo sin significado y que yo le iba a contar todo ahora que somos novias, aunque cuando se lo conté se notó un poco molesta conmigo (sin razón alguna, por lo menos en mi opinión), pero pude calmarla con mis… encantos.

Antes de que Shion cerrara la puerta, oí los rápidos pasos de alguien quien bloqueó la puerta.

"Yaya-chan. Tsubomi-chan." no era una sino dos personas las que habían trancado la puerta. Nagisa y Tamao "Estábamos muy preocupadas por la situación de Tsubomi entonces queríamos..." Shion puso una cara un tanto... Terrorífica. Ay Nagisa.

"Perdón pero las necesitamos urgentemente entonces..." dijo. Claramente intentando no gritar.

"Perdón" dijeron al mismo tiempo en una reverencia rápido, ya cuando se iba a ir, Shion les agarró la camisa y vi sus caras de terror absoluto.

"Ahora que están aquí... ¿podrían hacerme un favor?" ambas asintieron inmediatamente "¿podrían buscar a nuestras Etoile?" asintieron de nuevo y salieron corriendo. Y vi cómo Tsubomi cerraba los puños con fuerza. Yo fui rápidamente hacia ella y le agarré la mano para que se calmara.

Cuando acomodaron varias sillas alrededor de la mesa y yo me senté al lado derecho de Tsubomi, mientras que Shion se sentó a su izquierda seguida de Miyuki, mientras Chikaru se sentó a mi derecha. En esa mesa ovalada solamente faltaban dos sillas por cubrir, dos sillas que se encontraban justo al frente de la silla de Tsubomi y la mía. La sala la inundaba un silencio absoluto. Tsubomi me sostenía la mano con fuerza mientras yo la miraba y ella solamente miraba hacia el frente. Shion y Miyuki parecían un poco tensas con las manos sobre la mesa, mientras que Chikaru... me sonreía y aunque sabía que me intentaba calmar, me causaba un poco más de nervios. Luego de un largo tiempo, por fin se oyó la puerta. Como Chikaru era la más cercana, ella se levantó y la abrió, revelando a Nagisa, Tamao, Amane y a Hikari. Sentí el agarré aún más fuerte de Tsubomi y yo para calmarla, le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que causó un gran sonrojo ya que (supongo yo) estábamos en público. Vi cómo entraban Amane y Hikari, parecían distantes como si nunca se hubieran hablado... o mejor dicho, como si intentasen evitarlo ¿acaso Hikari le había contado?... Pero ¿entonces cómo siguen siendo Etoile? Toda mi confusión seguía en mi cabeza mientras veía cómo Chikaru le agradecía a Nagisa y a Tamao a lo que ellas sonrieron. Chikaru se despidió y cerró la puerta. Ella retornó a su asiento mientras Amane y Hikari se quedaban en la entrada, separadas. Shion les indicó que se sentaran y ellas así lo hicieron. Toda el aula se sentía increíblemente tensa, con Shion y Miyuki con miradas serias y decepcionadas (y más que todo Shion), con Tsubomi intentando no mirar a Hikari (y cuando lo hacía me agarraba aún más fuerte la mano (…duele…)), con Hikari no sabiendo para que lado mirar (decidiéndose por la mesa, sin levantar la cabeza), con Amane mirándome con mucha rabia (aunque yo no tuve la culpa de nada, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que está pasando), conmigo no sabiendo que hacer (y aunque doliera, ese forma de Tsubomi de agarrar mi mano por lo menos me daba confianza), y con Chikaru... sonriendo (realmente en esta situación no servía para nada, incluso empeoraba la situación a decir verdad).

"Hah. Ahora a lo que las llamamos" dijo Shion con seriedad.

"Hikari-san... Amane-san." dijo Miyuki a lo que ellas respondieron 'Si' "Según lo que hemos visto a lo largo de estos meses, ustedes se han ido distanciado considerablemente ¿no?" ahora parecía un juicio todo esto.

"Ehh... Si" dijo Hikari

"Ni siquiera convivimos en la misma habitación." específico Amane

"Bueno, eso si no lo sabíamos." dijo Chikaru "Por lo menos intentan mantener el secreto." la verdad no sabía dónde había lugar para mí en esta conversación.

"Si. Yo duerme en la habitación 143" ¿esa no era la antigua habitación de Tsubomi? Amane duerme en la antigua habitación de Tsubomi "Cuando salgo a practicar por las mañanas, nadie me ve y vuelvo a la habitación con Konohana-san para evitar alguna conmoción." ni siquiera la llama por el nombre.

"¿Crees que eso es suficiente? Toda la reputación de Spica se está yendo a la basura porque las Etoile que escogieron las estudiantes ya ni se hablan." Shion claramente está furiosa, aunque con razón, ella trabajó muy duro para ponerlas en esa posición para que ahora ellas lo desperdiciaran.

"Calma Shion-san" dijo Miyuki "Hah. Realmente resulta embarazoso para todo el consejo esta situación."

"Lo siento" dijo Hikari "Lo siento. Lo siento Miyuki-senpai. Lo siento Chikaru-senpai. Lo siento Shion-senpai. Lo siento Amane-senpai. Lo siento Yaya-chan." ahí tuve que pararla.

"Ya te he repetido que no me llames así." le dije

"Pero es que Yaya-chan..."

"¡Cállate!" Tsubomi... "Aléjate de ella. Ella es mía" todo el mundo quedó en silencio cuando oyeron a

Tsubomi tan brava, eso era algo inusual. El silenecio volvió a invadir el aula, así que para calmar un poco los aires, tuve que molestarla un poco.

"Me gusta esta fase posesiva tuya." su sonrojo, su sonrojo. Jajaja. Las tres presidentas empezaron a reír, mientras las dos Etoile no parecían inmutarse. Tsubomi se sentó con un poco de rabia al ser burlada de esa manera y yo tuve que calmarla "Ay Tsubomi, mira que sólo fue una broma" le empezaba a dar pequeños pesos en la mejilla mientras las risas de las tres presidentas seguían. Vi de reojo, cómo Hikari no le gustaba para nada esto y a decir verdad... quería darle un mensaje: que debería parar de intentar hacer algo conmigo, que yo ya tenía a Tsubomi. Las risas empezaron a cesar, ya cuando volvió el silencio Miyuki se dispuso a hablar.

"Bueno, volvamos a lo que es más importante." todas nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas "ehhh" no sabía dónde habíamos dejado.

"Jaja tranquila Miyuki-chan, yo continuaré." dijo Chikaru, en este momento si estaba bienvenida esa sonrisa "Amane-san, Hikari-san... el consejo planea revocarlas de su labor como Etoile para evitar más inconvenientes en Astrae." incooomodo "Alguna queja por alguna de las dos."

"No" dijo Amane.

"N-no" dijo Hikari. Y ahora no había Etoile y ahora otra campaña para todo esto y otra ceremonia (aunque ni Tsubomi ni yo fuimos a la anterior). Esto va a ser problemático para Astrae.

"Okay, ya está decidido." dijo Shion "Por favor retírense." y así lo hicieron. En ese momento escuché unos pasos apurados del otro lado. Ahora sólo quedábamos nosotras dos y las presidentas.

"Bueno" dijo Chikaru "ahora ¿dónde podremos encontrar unas buenas candidatas?" yo me pregunto lo mismo "¿dónde habrá una pareja para ser Etoile?" claro, es necesario que sean dos para esto. En ese momento, sentí cómo la mano que me agarraba de Tsubomi, se levantaba. Hasta que llegó a dónde ella alcanzaba "Ahh miren, acabo de encontrar una pareja perfecta para el trabajo." ¡ehhhh! "Tsubomi-chan. Yaya-chan" ¡QUEEEEEEEE! (En ese momento se oyó un pequeño eco del otro lado de la puerta) ahí, Shion se paró y rápidamente abrió la puerta para mostrar a Nagisa y a Tamao intentando correr.

"Ustedes no se muevan y vengan para acá." ¿yo de Etoile? No, de pronto escuché mal.

"Te dije que era privado" oía la voz de Tamao. Las dos entraron y se quedaron al frente de la puerta. En ese momento, vi cómo Nagisa hizo una reverencia.

"Felicidades Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan." luego que dijera eso, Tamao hizo lo mismo. Ahora sí, podía decir con certeza, que sí, me había ofrecido el puesto de Etoile. A mí y a Tsubomi.

"Ehhh... Yo... no, no, no puedo." me paré de mi silla y vi a Tsubomi, con una tristeza aparente en su rostro "Tsubomi... tu... ¿quieres esto?" lentamente asintió.

"Mejor les dejamos un momento a solas." dijo Miyuki. Todas fueron saliendo una por una mientras yo me quedaba ahí parada y Tsubomi en su silla. Cuando ya todas salieron y la puerta estaba cerrada, ninguna hablaba. Nos quedamos mirando al piso por unos momentos. No me sentía segura con esta situación, no sabía si la gente pudiera tomarme a mí como un ejemplo a seguir, pero sabía que ella si quería y que ella si era un ejemplo a seguir.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?" le pregunté y ella no me respondió, igualmente yo sabía la respuesta "¿No crees que es un poco rápido? Quiero decir... hasta hace poco veo que la gente no me odia, pero... de aquí a que me tengan confianza... no creo que sea poco tiempo." Tsubomi levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yaya... ¿acaso crees que no confío en ti? ¿crees que nos haya ofrecido sólo por qué si?" no era eso, definitivamente sabía que ella confiaba en mí, pero...

"¿Y las otras personas que vienen aquí?" las estudiantes eran el problema "Desde que pasó lo de Hikari... la gente no confía en mí. Si acepto esto, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que seremos cuestionadas? No cambiará nada con respecto a lo que escuché de lo que estaba pasando con Amane y Hikari." me dolía, me dolía no poder aceptar esto, pero... tenía miedo.

"¿Y crees que si pasas desapercibida por el resto de tus días aquí ellas van a confiar en ti? ¿crees que no hacer nada va a cambiar algo?" me preguntaba con un tono de voz un poco alto.

"No, no creo eso. Pero por lo menos aseguro que no me vuelvan a molestar."

"Yaya... ¿recuerdas el partido de tenis que tuvimos?" si, si me acordaba "¿recuerdas que había gente que me animaba y que te animaba a ti?" si, pero... eso es diferente ¿no? "Incluso con algo tan simple como eso, había gente que estaba de tu lado, que quería verte triunfar."

"Si, pero eso es totalmente diferente. Eso era un simple partido."

"Por eso, si ellas te apoyan en lo simple, cómo será cuando hagas algo grande." dijo con entusiasmo, algo que me levantó un poco los ánimos "Además... yo deseo esto. Lo quiero, pero sólo si es contigo a mi lado."

"Tsubomi, por supuesto que lo haría por ti, me encanta la idea de hacer algo juntas, pero... yo no sirvo para esto."

"Yaya... entonces... lo que me dijiste ayer... ¿era mentira?" ¿qué? no podía acordarme... "Todo eso sobre que ibas a seguirme en todo lo que te pidiera." no, soy una horrible persona, ahora sí me acordaba. Ya no sabía que decirle, así que me acerqué a ella y me agaché para estar frente a frente.

"Eres mala Tsubomi. Usar eso y..."

"La verdad no lo planeaba 'usar', pero eres demasiado terca Yaya." así que esta era su última arma... Ay Tsubomi.

"¿Realmente crees que soy fuerte como para hacer esto?" le pregunté y ella en vez de responderme, me besó. Por unos cuantos segundos estuvimos así, hasta que ella se separó.

"¿Cómo te sentiste?" me preguntó.

"Excitada" dije sin pensar, a lo que ella con sonrojo me pego en la cabeza.

"No me refería a eso..." intentó mirar hacia otro lado, yo le sonreí.

"Me sentí llena de energía y feliz." le dije, ella se volteó otra vez.

"Lo ves, si estás conmigo siempre intentaré que te sientas así." dijo a lo que yo me reí suavemente "¿acaso eso que tiene de gracia?"

"Que no sabía que podrías ser tan cursi." me seguí riendo y en vez de sonrojarse, ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No creas que seré así todo el tiempo. Tengo que darte un poco de disciplina después de todo."

"Si, si, sí." le besé la mejilla "Entonces... ¿seremos Etoile?" ella sonrió. En ese momento se abrió la puerta con Nagisa y Shion al lado de ella aplaudiendo. "¿Nos estaban escuchando?" ellas se rascaron la cabeza mientras que Miyuki se cubría la cara, Chikaru sonreía y Tamao sonreí con un poco de incomodidad.

(En la noche (muy tarde))

Ya estaba decidido, en la próxima ya íbamos a hacer Etoile. Esta semana la íbamos a utilizar para que nos instruyeran en todo lo que teníamos que hacer (papeleo, el jardín, etc...). Nos iba a instruir Shizuma ya que a petición nuestra y por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras, no queríamos que Amane ni Hikari nos instruyeran, por lo menos las presidentas si aceptaron. Ahora nos dirigíamos al cuarto de Nagisa ya que nos habían invitado a una fiesta del té, creo que iba a ir las tres presidentas, Shizuma y las anfitrionas, aunque no sé si iban a ir más personas (como las niñas de Lulim y Chiyo), aunque yo también pensé en invitar a Mikasa y a Yui pero como ya éramos muchas y no se conocían con nadie más, supuse que sería mejor invitarlas poco a poco (o incluso tener una fiesta del té entre las cuatro). Bueno, por lo menos no iba ni Hikari ni Amane así que podíamos estar tranquilas nosotras dos. Ya sólo faltaba voltear por este pasillo y... ya. Ya oíamos los susurros del otro lado de la puerta. Ya faltaba poco para reunirme otra vez con todas (bueno, no todas). Lentamente subí mi mano para tocar la puerta. Iba muy despacio, cuando de la nada sentí que Tsubomi me agarraba la otra mano. Bajé la cabeza para verla y ella solamente me dio una sonrisa que me dió la confianza para tocar la puerta. Los susurros se fueron disminuyendo y oí unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Oí la perilla moverse y... se abrió. Vi a Mikasa abriendo la puerta.

"Bienvenidas" me sorprendí ¿ellas ya se conocían con todas? "Ah a nosotras nos invitaron ellas." dijo señalando a Nagisa y a Tamao quienes con incomodidad saludaron con las manos (supongo que me habían visto hablar con ellas) "Pasen que ustedes son las celebridades aquí." y lentamente lo hice.

Vi que todas estaban aquí: las presidentas, Shizuma, las anfitrionas, las niñas de Lulim (de las cuales no me sabía el nombre, creo que ni siquiera nos habíamos visto), Chiyo, Mikasa y Yui. Supongo que entre más mejor. Y entramos para dar inicio a nuestro camino juntas como Etoile.

 **Bueno, en primer lugar voy a poner otro capítulo en modo de mensaje para la gente que le interese colaborar con esta historia.**

 **Ahora, muchas gracias a la gente que le dedicó unos minutos de su vida para leer cada capítulo que escribí para esta historia, no saben lo mucho que significa ver que por lo menos alguien gaste un poco de su tiempo para algo que (en lo personal) disfruté hacer. Gracias (sobre todo)a los usuarios Atisor27, gezh15, Beelze, bea potter-swan, a DarkCamus y... Guest... por dejar sus comentarios** **y/o favorito y/o follow** **(además de los usuarios del futuro que dejen sus comentarios/favorito/follow, si es que llega a haber alguno; en el próximo ¨capítulo¨ se les responderá los comentarios en los que comentaré un poco de cómo fue que cambió el final de la historia).**

 **PS: los fics de los que me inspiré serán nombrados en el mensaje que pondré el cual será publicado mañana 14 de Agosto o hasta el 15 de Agosto (probablemente).**

 **PS2: Realmente creo que les interesará.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, aquí les tengo una propuesta a todas las personasque lean este mensaje, el único requisito es que hallan leído toda la historia pero igualmente yo no podría verificar eso así que... como sea.

A lo largo de esta historia, incluso desde que la empecé, no he encontrado la manera de darle las gracias a las personas que la leyeron además de solamente escribir por este medio, así que en un momento mientras escribía todo esto me pareció bueno idea darles como agradecimiento, un trabajo... Se que no suena muy bien, pero sé que hay personas que les gustaría escribir algo por algún medio pero por alguna razón u otra (pena, falta de ideas, etc...) no han podido empezar. Así que aquí van mis propuestas

1) entre el capítulo 13 y el 14 que es cuando se termina la perspectiva de Tsubomi, se supone que habría un capítulo donde se muestre el día que pasaron en el hospital la mamá de Tsubomi (Erena) y Yaya, así que quien quiera hacer este capítulo en modo de extra (por decirlo así) lo puede hacer (las especificaciones estarán luego)

2) así como también entre el capítulo 15 y 16 también se supone que debe haber un capítulo donde estén en el hospital y quien quiera lo puede hacer (las especificaciones estarán luego)

3) quien quiera traducir la historia a cualquier otro idioma o quien quiera ponerla en cualquier otro sitio, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, lo único que pediría sería que esperarán por si alguien quiere hacer alguna de las otras propuestas que la haga y la publique, además de informarme vía review (además de especificar que yo fui el que la hice). Otro requisito sería no usar Google traductor ya que es bastante malo y esa no es la idea.

4) se supone que haría un epílogo donde entre la semana que se van a preparar como Etoile ellas tendrán que ir a la casa de la familia de Yaya para solucionar ese problema que quedó si solucionar (las especificaciones estarán luego)

5) si alguien quiere continuar la historia(lo cual dudo mucho) tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo, lo único que pediría es que pusiera que primero tiene que leer esta historia. Yo por mi parte no voy a continuarla ya que estoy planeando otro fic.

Bueno, espero que les haya interesado y si alguien lo quiere hacer le doy el permiso de hacerlo. Las especificaciones para los punt serán que tiene que tener sentido con lo que halla puesto en el siguiente capitulo. Además si llega a haber el caso donde hallan tres personas que lo quieran hacer a un mismo 'extra' yo tendré que elegir (con mucho dolor ya que no me gustaría ser el que no escojan), para evitar esto al máximo, elegiré solamente una propuesta por persona, lo que quiere decir que si alguien hizo la propuesta 1 y 3, solamente tendré que escoger una a menos de que la otra propuesta no tenga más opciones que escoger (por lo menos sé que yo me entiendo)./div

Para la propuesta 4 si no llega a haber ninguna persona que la quiera hacer, cuando se acabe el plazo yo tendré que ser el que haga ese epílogo ya que lo considero necesario para concluir la historia

El plazo es de dos semanas, quiere decir que el Lunes 29 de Agosto se acabará el plazo

Las propuestas tendrán que ser enviadas al correo

jago8279 (Este correo es inventado para esta página, no crean que responderé algo por este medio solamente lo usaré en caso de que haga algo similar a esto)

o enviármelo por PM

Bueno, ahora a responder comentarios. perdón por no haber respondido en el momento en el cual se publicaron, sin más que decir:

Guest y gezh15 capítulo 4: gracias por el apoyo, realmente me dieron mucha motivación para seguir la historia

gezh15 capítulo 7: pues... Un poco más de drama sí le di.

Beelze capítulo 7: perdón por no mantener el ritmo constante de las publicaciones, en un momento de julio me fui de viaje y quise aprovecharlo. Igualmente gracias.

gezh15 capítulo 9: supusiste bien y que bien que halla dejado claro que se fortaleció la relación.

bea potter-swan capítulo 11: gracias, me alegro con saber que la hayas disfrutado

gezh15 capítulo 13 y Beelze capítulo 14: a decir verdad... en mi lluvia de ideas inicial... la planeaba matar, pero al ver que nunca me gustó ese final (y sabía que a mucha gente no le iba a gustar), lo cambié por lo que pudieron leer, si alguien quiere que escriba el final como lo había planteado pues lo haré a modo de final alternativo pero eso ya es si alguno tiene la curiosidad.

DarkCamus capítulo 1: jajaja yo no sé qué es lo que estaba pensando mientras escribía eso, supongo que debe haber gente así pero... eso se pasa. Con respecto a los otros personajes, se me olvidó mencionar que los personajes son un poco... (¿cómo es que se refieren en esta página?) salidos de personaje... supongo... bueno.

DarkCamus capítulo 2: jaja tengo que decir que me divierte cómo te expresas en los comentarios.

"DarkCamus capítulo 3: esa era la idea

DarkCamus capítulo 4: ... La verdad no se qué decir...

DarkCamus capítulo 5: yo tampoco la odio, lo que si me gusta es la pareja Yaya×Tsubomi, simplemente usé toda esa situación del beso para construir esta historia y así debía actuar (o por lo menos me parecía que así debía actuar)

DarkCamus y Beelze capítulo 16: el epílogo, decidirán si lo la hacen ustedes o yo; ya dependerá de lo que la gente quiera.

Bueno, por último las historias en las que me inspiré fueron:

La Luna Sonríe al Final del Día por CassandraLys

TU YA ERES COSA DEL PASADO por garifer

Prácticamente todos los fics de Yaya×Tsubomi

Y... hay uno más pero tiene relación con el final que había planeado así que por ahora no cuenta

Gracias y hasta la próxima/div

Bueno, y para las personas que hallan leído hasta acá: ya tengo las ideas para otros fics, pero no sé cual hacer primero, aquí dejaré las opciones y tendrán que enviarme un PM o correo para saber cual quieren que haga primero. aquí van las opciones:

Love Live: KOTORIxUMI

Yuru Yuri: KYOKOxAYANO

Puella Magi Madoka Magica: KYOKOxSAYAKA (este por ahora sería un one-shot, pero tengo otra idea que se está formando, si está completa cuando se acabe el plazo de dos semanas para la votación, la publicaré luego del one-shot)


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí van otras respuestas de los comentarios:**

 **DarkCamus capítulo 16: (perdón por no haber puesto esto antes pero al parecer mi computador borró el resto de mi respuesta) estoy esperando por tu fic, aunque no me haré notar ya que yo no pongo comentarios.**

 **Beelze capítulo 17: la verdad la idea de mis propuestas es de darle la confianza a las personas para que hagan sus propias historias al tener alguna clase de inicio en algún lado, la verdad no me importa mucho si es buena la contribución o no, quiero que la gente (como tú) haga lo que quiera sin pena. si siguen sin querer intentar, pues no podré hacer nada**

 **PS: otra propuesta sería que necesito una foto para la portada de la historia, así que quien quiera enviar su dibujo (en una foto) por medio del correo que puse en el anterior capítulo sea bienvenida/o.**

Bueno, aquí va el final alternativo que dije que haría si querían, y como el usuario Beelze dijo que que lo hiciera, pues aquí está.

Este final toma parte desde que Yaya le canta a Tsubomi en el capítulo 8. La verdad no creo que salga muy bien que digamos ya que, lo que planeé que pasara antes de este final era muy diferente a lo que tengo ahora (esta historia cambió bastante a medida que la escribía a decir verdad), así que perdón si sale un poco tosco. Igualmente el final que les presento sería el mismo que hubiera tenido si no fuera por los constantes cambios que tuvo la historia. Así que, sin más que decir...

FINAL ALTERNATIVO

"(...)Y sin perder más tiempo, empecé. Debo admitir, que no fue mi mejor interpretación en el aspecto técnico, mi voz era carrasposa, me sentía desafinada y perdía el aire constantemente. Pero al abrir los ojos y verla a ella sonriendo, mientras nos sosteníamos de la mano, me di cuenta que en este momento no valía nada la técnica si no el sentimiento que le ponía a cada una de las palabras. En esos momentos por más desesperanza que sentía, mi voz no flaqueaba y seguía cantando. Por más mal que pudiera sonar, ella estaba feliz y yo estaba feliz por darle mi voz a ella. Por más veces que el aire no me alcanzaba, mi voz salía más potente y con más fuerza, que realmente sepa lo que siento. Ya iba a la mitad de la canción cuando vi que sus ojos estaban flaqueando y esta vez no pude resistir más, sólo quise llorar en su pecho y ver cómo su respiración paraba a la par que sus ojos se cerraban. Sus ojos cerrados, su piel pálida y sus latidos

No los sentía. No aparecían.

No, no, no. Tengo que buscar ayuda. Así que la agarré y empecé a correr. Seguía débil, no la podía cargar por mucho tiempo.

Y me volví a caer.

Pero esta vez, no vi ninguna cara ni reacción de dolor, y eso me aterraba. No sabía que hacer. Pero de la nada, un carro me pitó y al verlo, salí corriendo hacia el. Vi a una mujer de pelo rosado salir del carro y la vi corriendo hacia mi. Cuando ya estaba al lado mío, vió el cuerpo de Tsubomi y se cubrió la boca con los ojos muy abiertos, y por su expresión se notaba que iba a llorar. Tomé un poco de aire porque necesitaba de su ayuda y le tenía que explicar lo que había pasado.

"Señora, ehh... ella me salvó de ser estrellada y... por favor, por favor llévela a un hospital." no sabía qué más decir. Pero ella igualmente ya se la estaba llevando a su carro. Solo podía esperar.

(4 días después)

Estaba en un carro que me iba a llevar a su funeral. Si, Tsubomi había muerto. Hace dos dias no lo habían dicho durante la comida. No me habían dejado ir al hospital para estar con ella. Así que el primer día (el día del accidente) me quedé aislada de todas, rezando por un milagro, un milagro que no vino. El segundo día si tuve que desayunar, sabía que si ella me viera me hubiera dicho que me tenía que cuidar así que así lo hice. Pero durante la comida, cuando dijeron que ella no había podido sobrevivir, no pude contenerme. Lloré en medio de toda la sala, salí corriendo y aunque alguien me intentó retener, la saqué del camino y seguí corriendo a donde me llevaran mis pies. No me importaba nada. El siguiente día me avisaron que hoy sería el funeral y si quise ir, era mi última despedida así que... si. Por lo menos yo soy la única que irá de Astrae, yo era la única que estaba con ella y yo debía ser la única que tenía el derecho de ir. Pero detesto tener que ir. Detesto que halla un funeral para Tsubomi en primer lugar. Ella debería estar conmigo. Deberíamos estar en citas. Ella me había correspondido ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¿por qué no puedo amar sin preocupaciones? ¿por qué tengo que terminar llorando?... ¿por qué?

Cuando llegué, bajé inmediatamente y me dirigí a la Iglesia donde iba a preguntar dónde la iban a enterrar.

Ya estoy yendo hacia el lugar donde me dijeron, pero no veo mucha gente por estos lugares, sólo veo algunas personas viendo otras tumbas (viendo a sus parientes supongo). Seguí caminando y a la distancia vi a una persona solitaria, viendo un hueco y al lado un ataúd. Supongo que... ese es ¿o no? Seguí caminando y lentamente me daba cuenta de que la persona que veía tenía el pelo rosado y por la figura de su cuerpo, supongo que es una mujer. Y a medida que me acercaba, vi que mis suposiciones eran acertadas. Y me acuerdo de haberla visto (o a alguien con algún parecido)... si, me acuerdo de... la persona que me ayudó cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero entonces... si ella está aquí ¿será su hermana? Pues, Tsubomi nunca me habló de que tenía un hermana, ni siquiera tomábamos el tema de nuestras familias (aunque eso ya era por mi más que todo). Me acerqué y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención, si, si era la de aquel día. Me examinó por unos momentos antes de hablar. Se notaba que había llorado, se notaba que había sufrido.

"¿Tu no eres la de aquel día?" me preguntó.

"Si ¿y tu eres la hermana de Tsubomi?" vi una pequeña sonrisa en ella, pero fue reemplazada por la tristeza.

"No, soy su mamá, pero gracias." me miró por un rato más "¿Y tu eres qué de Tsubomi?" ¿qué le podía responder? hasta ese día éramos amigas, pero como nos besamos ¿no nos pone como novias?

"Ehhh, soy la..." me tuve que decidir "soy la novia de su hija. Bueno... era por todo esto y..." las lágrimas me interrumpían al querer salir otra vez, pero ella me abrazó.

"Ya, tranquila" y aunque me confundió, se sintió bien y me calmó. Luego de estar un momento así, nos separamos "Bueno, ahora ni nos hemos presentado ¿cierto?" no... no lo habíamos hecho "bueno mi nombre es Erena Okuwaka"

"Yaya Nanto" me incomodaba bastante la forma en que se tomaba toda esta situación, era su hija y ella salía con una sonrisa que a decir verdad me acuerda de esas sonrisas que yo ponía, esas sonrisas falsas que intentan camuflar toda la desesperación que hay en uno. Vi el ataúd y vi que estaba abierto "¿puedo verla?" ella miró hacia el ataúd y luego me miró hacia mi con lágrimas en los ojos intentando mostrar una sonrisa

"Si, claro" y fui hacia el ataúd.

Aunque estuviera abierto, había un vidrio que me apartaba de ella. Si, ahora estaba completamente alejada de ella, ya no la podía recuperar. Ya no podía besarla. Ya no podía contemplarla. Ya no podía escuchar su voz. Ya no podía verla sonreír. Ya no podía tenerla a mi lado. Todo eso se había perdido. Todos esos momentos que no pasé junto a ella, ya quedaron como arrepentimientos. Todos esos momentos que tuve con ella, ya sólo son recuerdos. Ahora, no me quedaba nada. Me separé de ella y le dije mi último adiós. Cuando volví con Erena, ella parecía devastada viendo la tumba que estaba al lado del hueco donde iban a meter el ataúd de Tsubomi. Leí el nombre que salía en la lápida: Dakichi Okuwaka. Ese era...

"Por lo menos estará al lado de su padre ¿no?" si, ese era el papá de Tsubomi, ahora hay otra razón por la cual ella no hable mucho de su familia, ella no quería hablar sobre su padre ¿por qué no fui un mayor soporte para ella? Soy una pésima amiga. Pero me di cuenta que Erena se había quedado sola, porque al parecer no tenía otra hija y el resto de su familia no está para el funeral de su hija. Ella estaba prácticamente igual que yo, ya no teníamos a nadie.

Antes de hacer la ceremonia, fui a comprar un ramo de flores para ella, era lo único que podía hacer después de todo ¿no? Ya cuando volví la pequeña ceremonia iba a empezar. Y fue sencilla, cuando nos despedimos, no fue como para vernos otra vez, era una despedida para siempre. Cuando volví a Astrae, me fui directamente a almorzar, sin mirar a nadie incluso cuando todas tenían su mirada en mi. Cuando entré, toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio esperando a que yo hiciera algo pero yo no hice nada,no tenía nada que hacer sólo seguir viviendo supongo. Me senté en la única mesa que encontré y me dispuse a perder el tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero en un momento de mi distracción sentí que alguien se hizo a mi lado. Cuando levanté la cabeza, me di cuenta de que eran Mikasa y Yui quienes me miraban con tristeza.

"Yaya-san... la verdad... No se qué decir." me dijo Mikasa "Si podemos hacer algo sólo dilo." sólo quería una cosa en este momento.

"Dénjeme sola" y seguí comiendo. El silencio inundó esta parte de la cafetería. Por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada.

"...Okay, entonces ¿quieres ir a jugar tenis mañana?" me dijo Yui.

"Solo dénjeme sola" dije. Vi de reojo cómo Mikasa le así una seña de: 'vámonos' a Yui y luego se fueron, y quedé sola, tal y como quería. Y así pude llorar en esa esquina de la cafetería sin que nadie me viera. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pude llorar por ella porque no estaba aquí y porque nunca la iba a ver de nuevo. Y seguí comiendo porque solamente me quedaba eso, seguir con mi vida, esperando por algo.

(Una semana después)

Todos estos días he empeorado, prácticamente estoy como empecé antes de estar con Tsubomi. Ahora me dirijo a mi cuarto después de haber comido, ya nadie me habla pero por lo menos nadie me hace nada. Lentamente me fui a mi cuarto, ya era de noche así que no había nadie afuera. Cuando llegué al pasillo que derivaba en mi cuarto, la vi. Vi a Hikari al frente de mi puerta, mirándoce los pies. Esperándome. Seguí caminando y ella se dió cuenta que estaba ahí, no me importó y seguí caminando. Cuando llegué, ella no se quitó y empezó a hablar.

"Hola... que bueno verte." me decía.

"Quítate" le dije y así lo hizo. Entré y cerré la puerta pero ella la trancó con el pié "quítate" le repetí.

"Déjame hablar contigo por favor" me dijo y en un empujón y aprovechando mis pocas fuerzas, abrió la puerta y yo caí al piso "¡Yaya-chan!" corrió hacia mi intentando ayudarme pero yo le quité la mano.

"Lárgate." era lo único que tenía que decirle.

"No, mira cómo estás. Necesitas ayuda." me dijo con preocupación, pero de nada me servía esa preocupación de ella.

"No necesito, sólo déjame sola." se abalanzó sobre mí y agarró mis brazos uno a cada lado "Suéltame" movía mis piernas intentando safarme pero ella sólo se acercó. No, no la podía dejar hacer eso, no podía traicionar a Tsubomi ni siquiera de esta manera, no me podía dejar. Seguí moviéndome lo más que pude, pero por más que intenté ella logró lo que quería y me besó. Se sintió asqueroso, me sentí asquerosa, me sentí horrible. La había engañado, lo único que me quedaba de ella ahora era manchado por Hikari. Mientras ella intentaba profundizar el beso, aproveché para con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, quitarla y lo logré.

Y salí corriendo. Corrí y corrí y en un momento cogí por la derecha y sentí que empezaba a subir las escaleras y subía y subía y llegué a una puerta y la abrí. Y era la terraza del edificio de Spica, y en el fondo en la noche salían los árboles y seguí caminando y llegué al borde donde vi la caída hacia el piso ¿esto era lo que quería no? Volver a encontrarme con ella. No tenía nada que temer, no tenía nada que perder. Así que di el último paso y sentí la caída y...

Desperté.

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era azul y sereno, era una tranquilidad sublime. Me levanté y miré hacia mi alrededor y no había nadie, y salí corriendo. Corrí y parecía que no me cansaba, solamente seguía y seguía pero tampoco parecía que estuviera avanzando, todo era igual. Así que paré. Y me recosté. Y escuché el silencio tranquilizador que había.

'Yaya-chan, Yaya-chan' escuché una voz supremamente familiar. Así que me paré y la seguí 'Yaya-chan, Yaya-chan' seguí el camino donde escuchaba que venía la voz ¿será ella? Corrí y corrí por lo que pareció una eternidad. Y, finalmente, en la distancia, vi a un ángel correr en mi dirección, un ángel de pelo rosa y si... si era ella. Corrí hacia Tsubomi y cada vez nos íbamos acercando. Noté que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y vi que su rostros también lo estaba. Ya cuando la distancia era nula, juntamos nuestros labios en una sinfonía eterna, teníamos todo el tiempo que necesitábamos y estábamos juntas, aunque no cómo queríamos. Pero si como necesitábamos.

Y este era el final, hubo otra razón por la cual decidí no usarlo y es porque se me hace que es un ripoff (copia más o menos) de uno de mis fics favoritos del que tomé inspiración.

Shattered Hearts por BookmarkAHead (Yuru Yuri)

Sin embargo hay otro final alternativo en el final alternativo (boooooooooom-inception) así que aquí va.

(...) Y salí corriendo. Corrí y corrí y en un momento cogí por la izquierda y salí del edificio y corrí y corrí por el bosque y me encontré con el río ¿esto era lo que quería no? volver a encontrarme con ella, así que me metí unas piedras grandes en los bolsillos y por dentro de la ropa y... salté. Y base toda la profundidad del río. Y esperé, y cada vez necesitaba aún más el oxígeno, lentamente sentí cómo mis músculos se relajaban y perdía la conciencia, mis manos y mis pies ya no se movían, todo iba a estar bien...

'No' escuché su voz 'Espérame' ¿era ella? 'Espérame' si era ella 'Estaré contigo, lo prometo'

Y desperté.

Estaba en la orilla del río totalmente empapada y confundida ¿ella dijo que la esperara? si, ella lo había dicho y si eso era lo que quería, lo haré. Por más loco que suene, la esperaré. Así que me devolví a mi habitación con un poco de esperanza porque ella me lo había prometido.

(7 años después)

'Carajo ¿por qué tuve que escoger derecho como carrera? No puedo aprenderme todas estas leyes y mañana tengo examen. Ahhhh. Bueno, lo peor sería estudiar con el estómago vacío así que... ¿cual era el restaurante que me había dicho mi papá? Ahhh este. Espero que no sea como la otra vez. Ya estoy ansiosa por saber que habrá en el menú. Solamente falta abrir esta puerta y... Auuuu. Mi cabeza.'

Lentamente vi la persona que estrelló la puerta con mi cabeza, vi un extraño pelo rosa... pelo rosa... Y cada vez que levantaba un milímetro mi vista, mi corazón se aceleraba, hasta que la vi. Recibiéndome con una sonrisa, una sonrisa perfecta y si, era ella. Ella me lo había prometido y ella lo había cumplido.

"Te encontré" me dijo. Y en medio de todo el mundo nos besamos, en un reencuentro que por tantos años había esperado, pero valía la pena porque por fin estaba con ella.

Bueno, tampoco me gustaba este porque no me parecía que la historia guiaba a este final. Solamente lo había planteado para tener un final feliz y... esa no es la idea.

Sé que no son muy buenas redacciones (por lo menos en mí opinión), pero no pude hacerlas de otra forma ya que esta idea ya se había rechazado hace mucho, bueno por lo menos les di las situaciones que hubieran pasado en el caso de que no hubiera cambiado nada.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí va el extra que les dije que iba a hacer, espero que lo disfruten.**

"Bueno, aquí las dejo. Mañana será a la misma hora." nos decía Shizuma mientras Tsubomi afirmaba con la cabeza claramente entusiasmada.

`¿A la misma hora? Pero... pero son las 7:00am... no creo poder hacer esto todos los días desde hoy. Es inhumano.´

En ese momento vi cómo Shizuma decía algo (que no escuché) mientras se alejaba. Yo cogí la silla de ruedas y empecé a caminar.

Veía de reojo la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubomi... por lo menos ella estaba felíz. Seguí caminando con cansancio, esto era muy pesado, tener que levantarse a las 5:30am para ir a regar las plantas no es mi actividad favorita que digamos. En un momento, bostecé y vi cómo Tsubomi suspiraba un poco.

"Yaya, esto lo vamos a hacer todos los días, así que espero que tengas un poco de responsabilidad y que puedas levantarte tú sola para no llegar tarde otra vez." me dijo con seriedad.

"No es para tanto. Igualmente llegamos como 5 minutos tarde." yo creo que Tsubomi está exagerando, sé que ahora somos... o seremos las Etoile pero hay que tomarlo con calma.

"Yaya... ahora seremos al ejemplo a seguir de todas las estudiantes en Astrae. Debemos responder como tal." Hah, supongo que tiene razón.

"Si, si, si." igualmente supongo que también es culpa suya por no levantarme e intentar bañarse sin ayuda. Está en silla de ruedas y aunque lo haya logrado (ni me pregunten cómo), debe pedirme ayuda.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, yo ya quería solamente acostarme y dormir un poco. Pero al parecer Tsubomi me leyó mis intenciones y me agarró la camisa.

"Yaya, vamos a desayunar en este momento. No creas que arreglar el invernadero va a ser lo único que debamos hacer, Shizuma-senpai nos dijo que teníamos que encontrarla en la sala del consejo a las 9:00am para empezar con los documentos que debemos arreglar ¿o acaso no la escuchaste?" Je je je, me distraje mientras me quejaba.

"Tsubomi eso es en dos horas y tengo mucho sueño desde antes de ayer que nos acostamos como a las 2:00am por la fiesta del té." si, fue hasta esa hora y las hermanas no nos vieron "Durmamos un rato y yá." le dije con un tono de súplica.

"No, sé que si te pones a dormir, no estaremos listas y llegaremos tarde otra vez." en ese momento, tuvo un pequeño bostezo que intentó cubrir pero yo sí pude detectarlo. Ella se sonrojó un poco mientras yo reía un poco "No es lo que parece, simplemente es un bostezo... es un bostezo de hambre."

"Si, claro Tsubomi." empecé a empujar la silla hacia su cama "Ven vamos a dormir un rato." la levanté de la silla mientras ella intentaba zafarse. La coloqué en la cama y al ver que quería devolverse a la silla, me senté sobre sus piernas, con mis piernas abiertas, encerrando las de ella. En ese momento se calmó, con un sonrojo que le impidió hablar mientras yo me dejaba llevar hacia ella poniendo mis manos al lado de sus orejas "Con que no quieres resistirte a esto Tsubomi. Realmente eres una pervertida." ella intentó mirar hacia el otro lado pero yo lo evité con mi mano derecha que usé para volverla y sostenerla para un beso.

Con ese beso, su cuerpo (de la cintura para arriba) ya se calmó, le resultaba imposible resistirse a esto y yo no podía estar más contenta por ello. Lentamente me separé de ella mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

"Eres un poco injusta. Aprovecharte de una inválida así." yo reí un poco pero luego me pasó un poco de tristeza por esas palabras suyas.

"¿Nada que las sientes?" ella negó "Tranquila, el doctor dijo que se iban a recuperar solamente hay que esperar." la intenté motivar, sabía que a ella no le gustaba para nada esta situación en la que estaba.

"¿Y cuánto tengo que esperar? No sabes lo frustrante que es esto. Es cierto lo que dicen, cuando pierdes algo es cuando más te das cuenta que lo necesitas."

"No las has perdido. No lo has hecho. Solamente espera un poco, por favor." la besé suavemente "Yo con gusto te llevaría a donde quieras." en ese momento ví cómo abrió los ojos, como si tuviera una idea. "Y por favor, por favor... déjame dormir." ella río con dulzura.

"Está bien. Pero te levanto a las 8:20 para poder arreglarnos para nuestro próximo entrenamiento." asentí. Y me dispuse a dormir sobre ella, ella se empezó a sonrojar "Pero ¿qué haces? yo no soy tu almohada ni nada."

"No, pero eres mi novia. Además eres muy cómoda." la abracé y cerré los ojos, y sentí cómo ella me acariciaba la cabeza mientras buscaba un posición más cómoda para ella.

"A donde quiera" fue lo último que le oí antes de quedar dormida.

Sentí cómo me movían de un lado al otro y cuando abrí los ojos, vi un reloj que marcaba las 8:40am. Se alejó y vi a Tsubomi... seria. Je je je al parecer llegaremos tarde otra vez.

(9:07am)

Iba corriendo lo más que pude por los pasillos, ya no me importaba nada, faltaba poco para llegar. Ya cuando crucé el último pasillo, vi a Shizuma en la puerta con una sonrisa. Paré de correr y fui caminando hasta llegar al lado de ella.

"Perdón por la demora." le dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Jajaja tranquilas, yo también fui así y mucho peor." claro, se debe esperar de la Etoile que ni siquiera llegaba a las reuniones. Aunque sé que las razones por las cuales estuvo así son justificadas (se murió su compañera y novia después de todo). Bueno, por lo menos ella no es tan difícil de superar como Etoile, y las anteriores... pues ya sabemos la historia. Así que por lo menos estoy tranquila con esto.

Entramos a la sala y vi una montaña de documentos en la mesa. Esto era lo que me preocupaba. Shizuma se dispuso a explicar mientras yo me dispuse a contar cuantos había aproximadamente, el número al que alcancé es tan ridículo que ni siquiera se los voy a decir, además sólo con pensarlo ya me des motiva. Cuando Shizuma terminó su explicación, vi que Tsubomi sí había puesto atención. Bueno, ahora sólo toca preguntarle qué tenemos que hacer.

Por lo visto, como era nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, sólo nos pusieron a ordenar los documentos. Teníamos que simplemente leer para que escuela iba (si Spica o Lulim o Miator) y ponerlos en su respectivo grupo. Luego teníamos que llevárselo a las presidentas para que los revisen y ya. No era tan difícil.

(11:37am)

Por fin, por fin acabé. Ahhh era interminable. Solamente seguían saliendo más y más documentos. Cada grupo quedó como de 50cm de alto o incluso más ¿Ahora que nos van a poner a hacer? Hasta veo que Tsubomi está cansada.

Como Shizuma no estaba porque quería prepararnos para lo que se nos viene (¡que se supone que es peor!), tuve que coger un mesa con ruedas y poner los documentos ahí. Y empujé la silla y la mesa para poder entregárselo a las presidentas (que se supone que están cada una en su cuarto). Iba a ser un recorrido largo. Cuando salimos de la sala con los documentos, se me estaba complicando bastante dirigir a la silla y a la mesa al mismo tiempo. Me demoré como 5 minutos intentando atravesar este pasillo, realmente iba a ser un recorrido largo. Pero seguí caminando.

"¡Yaya-chan!" oí una voz muy conocida. Era Nagisa acompañada de Tamao. Paré y dirigí mi vista y la de Tsubomi hacia ellas.

"Hola Nagisa-chan y Tamao-chan" les dije y siguió Tsubomi.

"Hola Etoile-sama" dijo Nagisa pero Tamao le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"Nagisa-chan, las que estuvimos en la fiesta somos las únicas que sabemos eso. Así que mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta el anuncio oficial." Nagisa

asintió "Perdónenos Etoile-sama Nagisa-chan solamente quería saludarlas cuando las vió." a decir verdad me estaba incomodando un poco el cómo me llamaban.

"Tranquila Tamao-chan. Además, por favor llámenme Yaya solamente."

"Si claro Yaya-chan." dijo Tamao

"A mí sí llámenme Etoile por favor." dijo con entusiasmo y sin pensarlo ya que cuando se dió cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó.

"Sabía que detrás de esa madurez tuya había todavía una niña." las tres nos reímos mientras ella miraba al piso avergonzada.

"Tranquila Etoile-sama." dijo Nagisa cuando se calmó.

"N-no tranquila, llámame Tsubomi por favor, entre amigas es mejor de esa manera."

"Bueno, nos tenemos que ir." nos despedimos y nos dirigimos. Ahhh ¿por qué no les pregunté si nos podían ayudar? Seguí caminando hasta que sentí un mano en mi hombro.

"Yaya-chan, al parecer te cuesta mucho trabajo esto, así que ¿quieres que te ayude?" me dijo Nagisa. Asentí inmediatamente.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia Lulim primero a petición de Nagisa por alguna razón, mientras Tamao parecía un poco... ¿sonrojada? Quien sabrá lo que habrá pasado. Aunque si me acuerdo que Tamao y Chikaru si hablaron bastante en esa fiesta del té. Al parecer se han ido acercando bastante en este tiempo.

Ya cuando llegamos, toqué la puerta de su cuarto y esperamos un momento. Abrió y vimos que su pelo estaba un poco desordenado, cuando nos vió a Tsubomi y a mí nos sonrió y cuando vió a Tamao, rápidamente cerró la puerta. Me volteé para verla y vi a Nagisa dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo mientras la sonreía. Pasaron unos momentos y abrió de nuevo la puerta, esta vez peinada y arreglada.

"Hola Tamao-chan... y Etoile-sama y Nagisa-san ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?" Nagisa me pasó los documentos de Lulim.

"Hola Chikaru. Antes... por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres." ella asintió con una sonrisa "Gracias. Shizuma nos dijo que te entregarámos esto para que lo revises." lo tomó y lo dejó en un mesa que (al parecer) tenía al lado.

"Gracias ¿quieren pasar? Está un poco desordenado pero pensaba hacer unas galletas en el club de cocina, entonces... ¿quieren?" por más que me entusiasmara la idea, debíamos seguir con el trabajo.

"Perdón Chikaru-senpai pero debemos entregar todo eso y estamos muy cansadas" dijo Tsubomi. Gracias Tsubomi. Gracias.

"Claro, tranquilas." se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia Tamao disimuladamente (o por lo menos eso creo que intentaba hacer).

"¿Y si te quedas tú Tamao-chan?" Tamao abrió los ojos mientras veía como Chikaru parecía entusiasmarse por la idea "Yo ayudo a Yaya-chan y a

Tsubomi-chan y luego llego."

"Ehhh. Yo... Ehhh" esta era la primera vez que veía a Tamao de esa manera.

"Claro Tamao-chan, si no te importa, claro está." dijo Chikaru.

"Entonces..." vi a Nagisa darle un disimulado pulgar arriba "Si, me encantaría... me gustaría hacerlas contigo." le abrí espacio para que pasara.

"Después de ti." le dijo Chikaru "Perdón por el desorden... Je je je es que no tuve tiempo para arreglar porque me levanté un poco tarde entonces..."

"Tranquila, así está bien." y se cerró la puerta.

Ahora era el turno de Miator y fuimos rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Miyuki para darle los documentos y salir de esto de una vez. Cuando llegamos, Tsubomi fue la que tocó la puerta y esperamos poco para que se abriera.

"Por fin llegan, es increíble que tenga a Shizuma 2.0 aquí." dijo un poco exasperada... solo un poco.

"Hola Miyuki-senpai." dijo Tsubomi como intentando darle una lección sobre modales.

"Hola Etoile-sama ¿ya trajeron los documentos?" con que ella sabía, aunque creo que Chikaru debió haber sabido si no que estuvo un poco distraída.

"Si" respondí y Nagisa me dió los documentos "Aquí tienes." ella los revisó y puso una cara un poco seria.

"Estos son los de Spica..." vi los que tenía en la mesa y... efectivamente, esos eran los de Miator. Por lo menos no eran los de Lulim. Quién sabe lo que nos encontraríamos si nos devolviéramos allá.

"Perdón." dijo Nagisa y ahí si me pasó los de Miator.

"Ahora sí. Y por favor, llámanos por nuestros nombres." ella río.

"Jajaja si, tranquilas. Shizuma también lo odiaba." lentamente paró de reír "Chao que les vaya bien."

"Gracias" nos despedimos y ella cerró la puerta.

Ya sólo faltaba Spica. Cuando llegamos, antes de tocar la puerta, esta ya se estaba abriendo.

"Por fin llegan mis Etoile favoritas. Hola Tsubomi-chan. Hola Yaya-chan." por fin, alguien que nos llama de esa manera.

"Hola Shion-senpai/san" dijimos al mismo tiempo y le entregamos los documentos de una vez.

"Perfecto, tal y como supe." bueno, no tan perfecto considerando lo que nos pasó con Miyuki, pero ella no lo sabía.

"Gracias."

"Bueno chao que les vaya bien." nos despedimos y fuimos a la sala del consejo para dejar la mesa. En un momento, Nagisa paró y nos vió.

"Vayan ustedes a su cuarto y yo dejo esto. Deben estar cansadas." nos dijo Nagisa.

"No te preocupes Nagisa-chan, nosotros de acompañamos, además tú debes ir con Tamao y Chikaru que te deben estar esperando." dijo Tsubomi a lo que Nagisa sonrió.

"Por eso es que me ofrezco, sé que entre más tiempo las deje solas se conocerán más y pues... Si. Así que voy a ir lentamente para que estén más tiempo a solas." ahhhh, me parecía lógico.

"¿Segura?" le pregunté, ella asintió "Gracias. Que te vaya bien." nos despedimos y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Tsubomi me dijo que debía hacerle el tratamiento que el doctor nos dijo. Nos dijo que para que no le pasara nada a sus piernas por la inactividad, debía aplicarle unas cremas y masajearle las piernas y cosas de ese estilo, supongo que tiene sentido ¿no? Para poder empezar, le pedí que se sentara en su cama y le subí un poco más la falda que llevaba, acto que causó un sonrojo en las dos. Ya cuando tenía la crema en las manos, empecé con sus piés.

"¿Cómo te pareció lo que nos pusieron a hacer hoy?" me preguntó.

"No estuvo tan mal como pensé pero es demasiado trabajo para mí." le dije con toda sinceridad.

"Por esos es que estamos las dos." me dijo con un tono juguetón.

"Si... pero como sé que te gusta todo esto que vamos a ser, así que sólo por tí lo soportaré." le respondí, otra vez con sinceridad.

"Esto... gr-gracias." aunque también se le dije para ver cómo reaccionaba "Aunque no creas que si me dices eso significará que te voy a estar consintiendo."

"Tranquila, yo sé otras formas de conseguir lo que quiero." y la besé lentamente y al alejarme se notaba que ella quería más "Por ejemplo, quería que me desearas." ella se sonrojó mientras yo reía un poco. Seguí masajeando con las cremas su muslo mientras ella parecía querer decirme algo pero por alguna razón, no podía. Yo, decidí ayudarla "¿Pasa algo Tsubomi?" ella me miró con un poco de inseguridad, pero dio un respiro para calmarse para poder empezar a hablar.

"Si... es que... quiero ir a un lugar." ahhh se debe estar refiriendo a lo que le dije esta mañana.

"Claro ¿a dónde quieres ir?" le seguí masajeando. Esperé su respuesta por un largo tiempo, a decir verdad no me daba una muy buena espina esto.

"Quiero ir..." empezó a decir "quiero ir a conocer a tu familia.¨

 **El próximo capítulo será el último, creo que lo haré en la perspectiva de Tsubomi al ver que les gustó bastante cuando lo hice en los capítulos pasados.**

 **PS: perdón por la demora, estaba preparando la siguiente historia que tengo planeada.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Al parecer me va a tomar más de dos capítulos terminar esta historia. Espero que disfruten.**

Quiero ir a conocer a tú familia." le dije rápidamente. Ella se quedó paralizada un momento mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir. Era obvio, no se ha hablado con su familia en más de dos meses (más o menos).

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, sólo se escuchaba el viento que soplaba. Pero luego ella salió de su trance y siguió con el procedimiento. Se quedó callada intentando no responder. No debí haber dicho eso ¿no? Además lo dije de manera directa, entonces no creo que lo reciba de la mejor manera. No debí haberle preguntado eso.

Pero... eso me falta por hacer.

Ella debe volver a hablar con su familia porque por propia experiencia (con mi mamá), sé lo que deben estar sintiendo sin haberlos visto alguna vez. Sé que quieren que Yaya les hable y les cuente sobre lo nuestro y sobre sus inseguridades y sobre sus problemas, porque yo no voy a poder ayudarla siempre. Por más que quiera no puedo. Porque hay muchas cosas que ni yo se, y que me falta por saber. Y ha habido cosas con las cuales mi mamá me ha ayudado y hace tiempo mi papá era el que me ayudaba.

"Yaya..." pero... "Yaya si no quieres, tranquila. No importa." no la puedo obligar, además ella debe ser la que tenga la iniciativa para esto.

"..." me quedé esperando por su respuesta "No sé Tsubomi. Tú ya debes saber cómo es mi situación con mi familia." pues por lo menos sé que hay un problema "Ellos fueron los que me pararon de hablar ¿sabes?" no... eso no lo sabía "Además no creo que me tenga que des concentrar en este momento que vamos a hacer Etoile." eso debería ser lo que yo diga. Pero...

"Yaya, eso no importa por ahora." le dije directamente "No creo que puedas ser lo suficientemente eficiente con ese peso en tú espalda. Así que lo mejor sería hacer esto de una vez antes de que todo se acumule." también tenía esa consideración, aunque obviamente no era lo más importante en este momento.

"Ehh... es que no sé si quiera ir. No tengo las fuerzas para 'enfrentarlos'." en ese momento le agarré el brazo "Si, si. Sé que tú estarás a mi lado pero... es más porque no sé si ellos quieran."

"Por supuesto que querrán. Eres su hija o su... a decir verdad no sé mucho de tu familia ¿tienes hermanas o hermanos o a alguien más en tu casa?" aproveché para preguntarle.

"No, solamente mi mamá y mi papá. Soy hija única como tú." y ahora puedo incluso reflejar aún más lo que pasó con mi mamá y conmigo ahora que sé que es hija única.

"Créeme que deben estar muy preocupados."

"Pero ¿por qué no han llamado ni nada?" ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terca?

"Yaya... te aseguro que deben estar pensando en tí. Sólo te dieron espacio por lo que estuviste pasando estos últimos meses." en ese momento ella acabó con el tratamiento que me tocaba hacer. Vi un poco de esperanza en su rostro y una sonrisa que se iba formando, una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, de pronto. Puedes tener razón. Gracias." y rápidamente se puso a mi lado y me besó la mejilla, acto que causó un sonrojo en mi.

"No. No importa." le dije intentando cubrirme. Pero ella me quitó las manos de la cara y me miró con una sonrisa.

"No, en serio. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo." y esta vez, sí me besó en los labios. Un beso dulce que me afirmó lo que me había dicho. Y no podía estar más feliz.

"Aunque le tenemos que decir a Shizuma-senpai. Estamos en entrenamiento y no podemos irnos así no más." además, íbamos a penas un día de entrenamiento y ya estábamos pensando en irnos.

"Tienes razón. Pero como vamos a ser Etoile ¿no tendríamos privilegio en esta clase de situaciones?" si, ser Etoile tiene sus beneficios.

"Si, pero aún no lo somos y, como ya te dije, estamos en entrenamiento."

"Si, si. Si te escuché." dije mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y le vi un poco de angustia en su expresión. Era de esperarse.

"¿Quieres ir a almorzar?" le pregunté para distraerla de lo que estuviese pensando.

"Si, vamos."

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa y Yaya fue ha pedir la comida. Cuando volvió con la hermana que le ayudaba con mi comida (ya que estoy en silla de ruedas), nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Vi cómo seguía con esa cara de angustia y, a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Se notaba perdida con cada bocado que daba de su comida. Su mirada seguía fija en su comida, como si estuviera teniendo un diálogo interno sobre lo que debería hacer cuando llegase a su casa. Yo por mi parte, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura que si no se corrige esto, ese día que tendremos allá, va a ser bastante incómodo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerla notar que no importa lo que pase, no puede ser peor que no hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Pero que hago? ¿qué hago?...

"Hola Etoile-sama." levanté mi cabeza y vi a Yui y a Mikasa al lado nuestro. En ese momento, Yaya se despertó de su trance y saludó "¿Les importa si nos unimos?" ambas negamos. Luego de que trajeran su comida, se sentaron en un mesa que unieron a la nuestra para poder estar más cómodas.

"Y... ¿cómo les fue en su entrenamiento?" nos preguntó Mikasa.

"Ehhh..." esperé a que Yaya hablara, pero ella no quiso responder "... Nos fue bien." lo dije con inseguridad "Y por favor llámenos por nuestros nombres." ninguna puso problema.

"Okay... pero como lo dices no pareciera que les fue bien." dijo Yui.

"Pues... además de llegar tarde por culpa de ella, nos fue en general bastante bien." dije pero la situación anterior todavía afectaba mi forma de hablar.

"Entonces ¿por qué están tan calladas?" la verdad no sabía si a Yaya le gustara que hablásemos de esto con otras personas, pero... si yo no podía ayudarla sola, aceptaba cualquier ayuda que me ofrecieran.

"Es que..." vi a Yaya para ver si le molestaba que les fuese a decir. Ella no se inmutó "...vamos a ir a la casa de Yaya y estamos un poco nerviosas." dije todavía con el temor de que Yaya pudiese molestarse. Hah, todavía sigo siendo débil ¿no?

"Ahhh... entonces estás nerviosa porque vas a conocer a tus suegros." me sonrojé por la manera en que lo dijo, si es así pero... no tenía que decirlo así "jajaja, me lo hubieran dicho antes. Y yo preocupada por esto." si, ella no sabía todo.

"No." escuché decir a Yaya "Es mucho más que eso." Yui fue calmando su risa, ahora la situación estaba tensa, todas esperando a lo que tuviera que decir "Es más... por mi." le agarré la mano por encima de la mesa.

"Pero... tú ya conociste a tu suegra ¿no? Eso no lo dijiste en la fiesta del té." dijo Mikasa con confusión.

"Hablando de eso... ¿cuando será la próxima?" dijo Yui. En ese momento, Mikasa le pegó en la cabeza.

"Entonces... ¿qué es lo que te tiene así Yaya-chan?" siguió Mikasa. Mi agarre fue más fuerte y ella me miró, yo asentí.

"Ehhh... pues..." y les contó todo lo relacionado a su familia, y ellas escucharon atentamente sin ninguna interrupción. Luego de unos minutos, Yaya ya había acabado, y se veía un poco aliviada cuando se sacó todo eso del pecho. Cuando me miró, yo le sonreí y vi un poco de color en sus mejillas.

"..." parecía que querían hablar, pero no podían, cada una abría y cerraba la boca intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero al parecer ninguna las encontró.

"Si, es mucho más que ir a conocer a mis... suegros. Es también que Yaya se reconcilie con su familia. Además, no se han hablado en meses y no es tan sencillo como aparenta." intenté ayudarlas a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para evitar que siguiéramos si ninguna respuesta, y al parecer ayudó porque vi a Mikasa alistando algo.

"Y... ¿qué dice tu mamá Tsubomi-chan?" ¿mi mamá? "Pues estuvieron en una situación similar o ¿no? ¿eso no fue lo que me contaste en la fiesta del té?" yo no les conté eso, y para qué les contaría eso, no creo que halla sido el momento adecuado ¿acaso había algo más en ese té que sólo té?

"Si, supongo. Pero ¿a qué te refieres? No creo que mi mamá nos pueda ayudar."

"Pues... ella les puede ayudar. Ella es tu suegra y puede saber qué es lo que está sintiendo tu familia." tiene sentido, además no hemos llamado a mi mamá en estos últimos días así que... si puede funcionar.

"Si. No se me había ocurrido. Puedes tener razón. Gracias." era mejor que hacer nada. Miré a Yaya y ella asintió.

"Nosotras nos vamos yendo a nuestro cuarto. Chao." cogió mi silla y nuestras bandejas vacías y nos fuimos mientras ellas se despedían.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto tenía que sacarme una duda de la cabeza.

"¿Yaya?"

"Si, dime."

"En la fiesta del té... ¿bebimos té?" ella dio un salto de sorpresa. Vi cómo caminaba un poco tensa y definitivamente no me daba buena espina eso.

"¿De qué hablas Tsubomi?" tampoco me gustaba para nada ese tono de nervios que le salía.

"Yaya." quería que me dijera la verdad.

"Pues... si... Bebimos té." me dijo y no quedé para nada satisfecha con la respuesta.

"¿Sólo té?"

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del sabor del té?" ahhh, acaso yo... Estaba... No, no pude. Puedo no recordarme de mucho pero eso no significa que... Ahhhh

"Y ¿quién lo hizo?" ahora yo era la nerviosa.

"Eso si no sé. Aunque parecías divertirte bastante..." paró solamente para reírse de mí sonrojo "...así que no quise quitarte la diversión, de lo contrario de aseguro que te hubiera

parado en el segundo TÉ." hizo un énfasis en el té ¿acaso cuanto tomé?

"Yaya, esto no es divertido. Le dije cosas de mi vida privada a otras personas. Y... ni siquiera tengo 18 años como para poder hacer eso, y ya estuve... borracha." si, tenía que aceptar la realidad.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tranquila que yo te protegí y te cuidé." eso si me calmó un poco... pero... ¿a qué se refiere con que me cuidó? "No esa clase de cuidados." nuestros sonrojos se equiparaban y se elevaban rápidamente .

"Si... como tú digas... ¿Ahora cómo le voy a hablar a mi mamá?" si, teníamos que pedirle ayuda y ahora que sé esto no podré estar hablando sin nervios.

"Tranquila, es tú mamá." me dijo con tranquilidad.

"Y eso acaso qué significa." dije molesta. Si, sé que mi mamá no es exactamente el modelo a seguir, pero... si, Yaya tenía razón "Si, puedes tener razón."

"Entonces llámala." cogió el teléfono y me lo dio. Empecé a marcar el número y empecé a escuchar el pitido. Esperé y...

"¿Aló?" si, había contestado.

"Hola mamá ¿cómo te ha ido?" iba bien, con seguridad.

"Hola Tsubomi. Bien, si me ha ido bien ¿y a tí?"

"Bien si me ha ido bien."

"Y ¿qué ha pasado con Yaya? Van bien."

"Si vamos bien. Vamos a ser Etoile la próxima semana." creo que ella sabía que era una Etoile.

"Que bien las felicito. Y ¿ha pasado algo más?" aunque no creo que sepa la importancia que conlleva ser una. Iba a responder, pero cuando empecé a buscar en mi memoria otro evento destacable... me encontré con la fiesta del té algo que hizo que mi voz cambiara de tono, a uno mucho más nervioso.

"No, no... ha pasado nada malo... Nada más." esperé y sentí como si estuviera analizando mis palabras.

"Nada malo... ¿qué pasó?" ahhh me había delatado a mí misma. Haber Tsubomi Okuwaka, tranquila es sólo tú mamá.

"Na-nada" vi cómo Yaya parecía un poco tensa como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

"Tsubomi." vi a Yaya y movía las manos para decir que no. Pero yo no le podía mentir, ya estaba atrapada. Ya no quedaba salida.

"Bueno. Pero... Prométeme que no te vas a poner brava conmigo." vi la cara de terror en Yaya.

"Si... Claro." bueno... Lo prometió ¿no?

"Hubo una fiesta del té... con más que té. Y pues... Si." esperé por su respuesta, y sabía que ella estaba analizando mi respuesta. El silencio fue acabado por... ¿risas?

"Jajaja tranquila Tsubomi, eso eventualmente tenía que pasar además estabas bien acompañada con tu novia y..." en ese momento volvió el silencio "Me puedes pasar a Yaya-chan por favor."

"Claro." le pasé el teléfono a Yaya y ella parecía aterrorizada. Cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja lentamente.

"Hola Erena-san, ¿cómo le va?" se notaba que estaba tensa "... Si la fiesta fue muy buena, Tsubomi se estaba divirtiendo y..." Yaya parecía intentar parecer tranquila pero a mi parecer, no lo estaba logrando "Yo vi la botella y era insignificante el porcentaje. Pasó porque Tsubomi es muy pequeña y..." obviamente iba a pasar si empiezo a tomar a esta edad "Se tomó como unas seis tasas." ¿seis? "No, no tomamos vídeo para que pueda ver a su hija en ridículo." mamá... "No estoy diciendo que hizo tonterías, sólo las decía." ahhhh ahora todas mis amigas me vieron así, aunque ni Mikasa ni Yui se burlaron de mi en el almuerzo así que no pudo ser tan grave. En ese momento vi cómo Yaya se sonrojaba intensamente "Si, si pasó eso. Pero tranquila que yo estaba controlada y no me dejé llevar por los deseos de su hija." Yaya... perfecto, ahora estoy sonrojada y ni siquiera sé la razón por la cual lo estoy, ahhh no sé qué pasó "Si la cuidé bien... No esa clase de cuidados. La acosté en la cama... No de esa manera... " MAMÁ "Si, la dejé en piyama pero con esto de la silla de ruedas, ya la he tenido que cambiar... No, no la he bañando... Porque Tsubomi se levanta más temprano y no sé cómo se baña sin mi ayuda." ahhh eso... simplemente pido un silla de plástico y me siento en ella "Si, ya puse un despertador..." Je, Yaya si que cambia por mi "Obviamente, eso es lo que una novia haría..." Yaya... "Erena-san, gracias..." en serio me alegra bastante que se lleven tan bien "A si, te llamamos para, pedirte ayuda... Es qué... es algo complicado... he tenido una serie de problemas con mi familia y pues quería pedirle su ayuda para saber qué puedo hacer...¨ la tristeza de Yaya era evidente ¨No los he visto ni he hablado con ellos hace como dos meses... Si, dos meses..." Y ahí empezó una discusión bastante larga entre ellas, y yo solo podía deducir lo que mi mamá estuviera diciendo. Luego de un largo tiempo, Yaya me pasó el teléfono. Lo cogí y vi cómo Yaya meditaba en una de las camas.

"Aló."

"Tsubomi, con que vas a conocer a tus suegros ¿no?" por qué lo tienen que decir así.

"Si... y no sé qué hacer."

"Pues... yo como suegra, diría que debes ser natural aunque respetuosa hasta que te digan lo contrario." tomaba notas en mi cabeza, ni siquiera sabía cómo era la familia de Yaya ni sabía que les gustaba ni sabía los nombres, estaba totalmente perdida.

Cuando mi mamá tuvo que colgar nos despedimos. Ya iban a ser las 4:00pm así que decidimos descansar un rato en la cama, juntas. Estábamos abrazadas mirando el techo mientras Yaya me acariciaba la cabeza. Era un lindo momento, cada una metida en su cabeza pero estábamos juntas y acompañadas. No sé, era un momento de paz entre las dos. Además no había nada por hacer. La idea era pedir el permiso para ir a la casa de Yaya mañana por la mañana luego de avisarle a Shizuma-senpai, así que este era un momento de estar juntas. No había que hacer nada. Vi mis piernas, quietas sin posibilidad de hacer algo con ellas. No había sentido ninguna mejora ni nada por el estilo, el doctor había dicho que era 100% seguro que se iban a recuperar pero... el tiempo era indefinido, podía demorarse dos años, 1 día, 3 meses, era un juego de azar en el que no quería participar. Hice un esfuerzo para poder hacer que se movieran, pero nada servía ni siquiera sentía algo en ellas. Es rara esta situación, es como si estuvieras mirando las piernas de otra persona, pero como sabes que son las tuyas... es raro. Aunque tengo que decir que no he estado para nada molesta con todo esto, sólo frustrada. Además no es como si ya no pudiera... ya saben... Ehhh... No me hagan decirlo. Sigo funcionando y... sigo sintiendo ¿cosquillas? Je je je. Ahhhh ¿¡por qué dije eso!? Olvídenlo por favor. Ehhh... Debería leer algo.

(Al día siguiente)

"Claro, si pueden. Es algo importante para ustedes y es algo necesario. Además hoy llegaron temprano y además de esto hoy ni mañana hay nada por hacer, así que... sean libres de hacer lo que quieran." dijo Shizuma-senpai. Que bien que ella sea la ex-Etoile, no me imagino cómo sería alguien más responsable... como yo.

"Gracias Shizuma-senpai." dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto.

Ya cuando llegamos, le dije a Yaya que fuésemos a desayunar y esta vez sí no puso problema. Como era temprano no había nadie, así que ya en poco tiempo teníamos nuestra comida lista. Desayunamos rápido porque Yaya quería dormir un rato (y... yo también, pero... no se lo digan). Y dormimos.

Cuando me desperté, ya eran las 10:00am y Yaya ya estaba despierta.

"Con que querías dormir no... Tsubomi." me descubrió. No tranquila, todavía sigues siendo la responsable.

"Es algo natural querer dormir luego de levantarse tan temprano Yaya."

"Entonces también te molesta levantarte tan temprano..." carajo "Tranquila Tsubomi, es natural querer quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama ¿no?" ahhh por qué me humilla cuando ella es la que primero se levanta.

"Sólo fue por hoy. Además... ¿no tienes algo que hacer con respecto a mañana?" ella miró el teléfono con nervios. Si, mi mamá le había dicho que lo primero que debía hacer era hablarles por teléfono para cuadrar todo.

"De pronto más tarde." me le quedé mirando "Okay, Okay. No tienes por qué ponerte así." cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar con muy poca seguridad. Me acerqué para ver si sí estaba marcando correctamente. Oía el pitido y esperamos.

"¿Aló?" era la voz de un hombre. Yaya quedó quieta en su lugar mirando para adelante sin saber qué hacer "¿Aló?" oí que se repetía. Yaya todavía estaba quieta "Mire si no va a hablar voy a colgar en este momento." en ese momento Yaya me lanzó el teléfono y recordé lo que mi mamá me había dicho ayer: 'tu primera conversación con ellos NO puede ser por teléfono.' Perdón mamá.

"Aló ¿con quien hablo?" estaba muy tensa y escuchar un suspiro de rabia del otro lado no ayudaba.

"¿A quién necesita?" dijo con rabia.

"Hola, soy Tsubomi Okuwaka. Soy estudiante de Spica y..."

"Spica dices." me interrumpió con un tono de sorpresa... o esperanza.

"Si."

"Entonces... ¿conoces a mi hija?" ahora era uno de preocupación.

"Si. Soy su..." 'Recuerda, debes introducirte como su novia. Muestras de inseguridad nunca son buenas.' "soy su... Novia." escuché el silencio que se había formado cuando dije eso, ¿acaso no debí haber dicho eso?

"Claro... mucho gusto... Ehhh" me di cuenta que no había escuchado mi nombre.

"Tsubomi Okuwaka"

"Okuwaka-san... Yaya... ella... ¿está bien?" no podía describir la cara que tenía Yaya en este momento, era un mezcla de incomodidad, esperanza, alegría y tristeza.

"Si... ella..." se me ocurrió una idea "...ella está al lado mío ¿se la pasó?" Yaya parecía petrificada en su lugar.

"Por favor." dijo con entusiasmo.

"Okay... Chao" quité el teléfono de mi oreja y se lo pasé a Yaya. Ella estaba indecisa, no sabía qué hacer. Le di una sonrisa que le diera fuerzas y ella por fin, lo cogió y lentamente se lo puso en su oreja.

"¿Pa-pa-papá?" vi cómo unas lágrimas se le escapaban, seguidas por otras y otras. Ese momento, era de ella, y se lo quería dejar. Así que lentamente me dirigí a la puerta yo misma moviéndome con la silla. Salí del cuarto y antes de poder cerrar la puerta, vi cómo Yaya movía la boca para decirme:

Gracias.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo (y probablemente el último).**

 **PS: cualquier recomendación (algo que quieran que haga) o comentario será bien recibido y agradecido, y (muy probablemente) cumplido.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno, al parecer habrá otro capítulo más además de este. Perdón por demorarme más de una semana, pero no podía plasmar lo que quería (incluso pienso que no me quedó tan bien como esperaba). Espero que lo disfruten.**

Ya estaba de camino devuelta hacia nuestro cuarto. Había dejado a Yaya sola para que hablara con su familia, la tenía que dejar sola, ella era la única que podía mejorar su relación con su familia. Yo solo era la que le dio el coraje para hacerlo (aunque con ayuda, tengo que decir).

Estaba hablando en la rectoría para pedir un permiso para poder salir de Astrae, no nos iban a dejar ir así no más, había que primero avisar para evitar problemas. Por lo menos como ella ya sabía que íbamos a ser Etoile nos concedió sin ningún problema el permiso, ser Etoile tiene sus privilegios después de todo. El permiso nos dejaba salir cuando queramos en estos dos días (ya que le había avisado que no teníamos ningún trabajo en estos días) y era sólo para usar una vez, supongo que para evitar que estemos saliendo y entrando como si no nos importara, ó mejor dicho, como si a Yaya no le importara. Ella sí que hubiera usado ese permiso a diestra y siniestra.

Ya me encontraba al frente de la puerta de nuestro cuarto, pegando el oído a la puerta para intentar evitar entrar en medio de la conversación con su familia (aunque en realidad no sabría qué haría en ese caso). Esperé y no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Supongo que ya terminaron. Moví mi mano hasta la perilla y abrí.

Adentro del cuarto vi a Yaya acostada en la cama mirando al techo, al parecer no había oído el sonido de la puerta. Hice rodar las ruedas de la silla y entré. Cerré la puerta (con un poco de fuerza para que me viera) y Yaya levantó la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella, sólo sonrió. Una sonrisa que me indicaba que todo iba bien y que a la vez me daba un agradecimiento silencioso (ó, en este caso, uno mudo) y que me transmitía todos sus sentimientos.

¨Y… ¿qué pasó?¨ a decir verdad, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Yaya se levantó para quedar sentada.

¨Todo va bien.¨ me contestó. Yo la miré para que siguiera hablando, esa respuesta no me satisfacía en lo absoluto. ¨No hablamos mucho Tsubomi, la mayoría fue un poco de llanto por parte de los dos por poder saber del otro. Era un poco incómoda la situación.¨

¨¿Incómoda?¨ de pronto sí necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

¨Tienes que entender la situación Tsubomi. No es muy placentero que tu primera conversación con alguien en mucho tiempo sea por teléfono.¨ ahhhhhh es como si me lo estuviera diciendo por lo que hablé con mi suegro por primera vez por teléfono.

¨Ehhh, eso no importa. Acaso ¿cuándo piensas contarle todo lo que ha pasado?¨ le dije con un poco de rabia.

¨Hoy.¨ ¿hoy? ¨Mi papá quiere que vaya a casa para poder ponernos al día y estar en una situación menos incómoda. Además ¿no era eso lo que querías?¨ me estaba poniendo mis propias peticiones en mi contra, no estaba mentalmente preparada como para ir a conocer a mi `familia´ (ahhh por qué lo dije de esa manera). Ahora estaba roja por las implicaciones que todo esto tenía.

¨Ehhh… si… pero… pero ¿cómo vamos a llegar allá? no tenemos transporte y no tenemos permiso como para salir así no más.¨ intenté salir de esta situación a como de lugar, no estaba para nada segura de todo esto.

¨Mi papá nos va a enviar a alguien y… por favor no me mientas.¨ lo dije con un poco de tristeza mientras caminaba hacia mí. Cuando ya estaba a mi lado, cogió el permiso que tenía en las manos (cerradas para ocultarlo… sí que me sirvió) ¨Te lo vi cuando me enderecé, no creas que yo no lo he pedido antes.¨ ya no podía hacer nada más ¨Pero… ¿por qué no quieres ir?¨

¨No se. Me da un poco de miedo la idea de conocer a tus padres. Cuando le dije a tu papá que era tu novia, parecía un poco decepcionado.¨ sé que es tonto pero… no se. Sé que debería ir y quiero ir, pero no se cómo explicarlo, es raro.

¨Pero qué dices.¨ me dijo con un tono de burla ¨Si él me dijo que te dijera que gracias por cuidarme.¨ ehhhhh… e-el ¿dijo eso? ¨Estaba bastante contento al ver que no estaba sola. Y todo gracias a ti.¨ bu-bueno no tenía que ponerlo de esa manera, no es como si lo hiciera por obligación.

¨Claro… supongo que… le caigo bien.¨ me respondió con una sonrisa ¨¿y tu mamá?¨ se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza para rascarse.

¨Je je je… a decir verdad… nolehecontado.¨ dijo muy rápido para que no pudiera entender.

¨Yaya…¨ le dije con un tono fuerte para que repitiera.

¨Que no le he contado ¿okay? No es como si importara demasiado.¨ dijo con confianza.

¨¡¿Cómo así que no importa?! Ella debe estar igual o más preocupada que tu papá y no sabe nada de esto…¨ ella no dijo nada ¨¿cómo crees que reaccionará cuando lleguemos hoy a tu casa y ella nos reciba?¨ nada que respondía ¨No creas que va a ser menos incómodo que hablarle por teléfono. Además… ella merece saber.¨

¨"Si, lo sé. No me tienes que recordarlo." lo decía con incomodidad e inseguridad "Estaba pensando en decirle a mi papá que le dijera, pero no se si los nervios o el momento u otra cosa me bloquearon. Además, supongo que mi papá le dirá ¿no?"

"En serio ¿quieres que tu papá le diga?" le pregunté y ella no dijo nada "Yo creería que sería mejor que tú le dijeras; pero si no quieres, no puedo obligarte." cogí el teléfono y se lo mostré para saber qué decidía.

Ella me vio y luego miró hacia el teléfono. Lentamente estiró la mano y lo cogió, y empezó a marcar los números. Yo me empecé a ir otra vez para darle su privacidad. Pero sentí su mano en mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa incómoda, entonces me quedé. Puso el teléfono en altavoz y estuvimos esperando hasta que la contestadora dijo que no estaba disponible el número. Yaya volvió a marcar y volvimos a esperar.

"¿Aló?" era un mujer y, supongo yo, la mamá de Yaya. Ella no se movía, no sabía qué decir. Entonces le sostuve la mano y le hice un ademán para que empezara a hablar.

"¿A-Aló? ¿con quién hablo?" dijo para verificar si era en verdad era su mamá (aunque también pienso que era para preparse antes de hablar).

"A quién necesita." dijo un poco exasperada. Le pregunté (con señas) si era en verdad su mamá, ella asintió. Le agarré la mano con más fuerza para darle seguridad.

"Hola... mamá." al parecer, si había funcionado. Por un momento hubo total silencio por ambos lados del teléfono. Luego, sólo escuchamos un tartamudeo en ella, y yo vi a Yaya con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Yaya?" dijo con suavidad.

"Si." fue una simple respuesta, pero era lo único que necesitaba.

"¿Cómo estás?" dijo y Yaya sonrió.

"Mamá, voy a volver." dijo y justo después oímos cómo se derrumbaba su mamá en lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad y a la vez tristeza, de una esperanza que borraba toda la pasada desesperación. Supe que era el momento de irme, esto ya era un conversación entre ellas. Así que antes de irme, le di un beso y me empecé a alejar. Y mientras me alejaba, oía un llanto mutuo entre ellas dos.

(Unas horas después (5:30pm))

Según lo que me había contado Yaya, a esta hora nos iba a recoger alguien que nos iba a llevar a su casa. Teníamos un pequeña maleta que guardaba nuestras pijamas, nuestra ropa para el siguiente día, nuestros cepillos de dientes y nuestros cepillos (entre otras cosas). La maleta estaba que se rompía, pero por lo menos llevábamos lo necesario. Estábamos en justo debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a Astrae donde nos iban a recoger. Yaya estaba sentada en las escaleras totalmente exhausta, aunque estaría peor si no nos hubiéramos encontrado a Chikaru-senpai ni a Tamao-senpai que la ayudaron a bajarme y a la maleta por todas estas escaleras. Además si no hubiera habido nadie quien nos ayudara, no creo que estaría aquí para contarles.

"¿A qué hora dijo tu papá que llegaba el que nos iba a recoger?" le pregunté.

"A las 5:30." respondió "Te dije que no era necesario apurarse."

"Lo dije porque sabía que iba a ser un problema el de bajarme. Agradece que estaban Chikaru-senpai y Tamao-senpai para

ayudarnos."

"Si, si. Ya les agradecí ¿no oíste?"

"Si lo oí. Era solamente para que te dieras cuenta que era importante que saliésemos temprano."

"Igualmente no ha llegado y ya deben ser como las 5:35." ella sí tenía un punto.

"Bueno, igualmente debemos usar esto como una práctica para acostumbrarte a siempre llegar temprano para nuestro camino como Etoile." tenía que decirle algo.

"Claro. Como tú digas." dijo sin importarle mucho.

"Oye, hablando de eso... le dijiste a tu mamá de lo nuestro." según ella, su charla con su mamá fue prácticamente igual que con su papá, después de todo era la misma situación.

"Ehhhh... Ups" no le dijo "Je je je, no importa. Igualmente mi mamá es la más liberal de los dos así que..."

"Ahhhh quieres decir que tu papá ¿podría estar incómodo conmigo?" yo le había dicho sobre lo nuestro pero... ¿era en verdad lo mejor para decir? Sé que mi mamá me lo recomendó pero... mi mamá no es a la primera a la quien busco para consejos... ese era mi papá... pero ya no importa.

"No creo. Mientras hablábamos no me dijo nada."

"Obviamente... no era lo que importaba en ese momento.¨ no creo que a su papá le importase bastante con quién halla estado su hija, cuando hace meses que no le habla.

En ese momento vi a la distancia un carro y le avisé a Yaya. Ella se levantó y cogió la maleta con un poco de esfuerzo (estaba muy pesada, o por lo menos se veía muy pesada). El carro paró y de él salió un hombre que saludó y cogió la maleta y la puso en el baúl. Yaya me levantó y me puso en las sillas de atrás y puso la silla en el baúl, y luego se sentó a mi lado. El conductor nos cerró la puerta y se fue a su puesto, y empezó a manejar.

¨Lo conoces.¨ le susurré a Yaya.

¨No.¨ me respondió ¨Pero creo que ni él me conoce.¨ sentí un poco de miedo, ninguna de las dos sabía quien era este tipo y al parecer no le importaba ni presentarse ni conocernos ¨Tranquila, llegó a la hora que mi papá había dicho, lo debe conocer.¨ me intentó calmar, pero yo todavía no estaba para nada segura.

¨Y si le preguntas.¨ le puse ojos de súplica y ella sólo rió un poco.

¨Jajaja pero si dejas de hacer eso.¨ asentí ¨Perdón…¨ vi que el conductor miró hacia el espejo ¨Queríamos saber… ¿quién es usted?¨ ahhh ¿por qué se lo dijo de esa manera? El hombre volvió su mirada hacia adelante.

¨Soy un amigo de su padre Nanto Yaya-san. Me pidió el favor para recogerlas ya que está terminando un trabajo que tiene. Aunque no dijo nada sobre otra pasajera.¨ perfecto, al parecer mi suegro no sabe que yo también voy para allá.

¨Okay.¨ dijo Yaya. Para evitar un silencio incómodo en el carro y evitar la incomodidad futura, le pregunté a Yaya…

¨Oye… Yaya… ¿cómo se llama tu papá y tu mamá? No quiero ser tan descortés de llegar sin saber sus nombres por lo menos.¨

¨Claro… casi se me olvida. Bueno, mi papá se llama Tomohisa y mi mamá se llama Natsuko.¨ Tomohisa y Natsuko; Tomohisa y Natsuko; Tomohisa y Natsuko.

¨Listo…¨ aunque todavía me quedaba una duda ¨Yaya… él (señalando al conductor) había dicho que tu papá no le había dicho que venía yo… ¿tú le dijiste que yo también iba?¨ ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia el otro lado. Ya sabía su respuesta.

¨SI… claro… cómo no iba a saber. De pronto sólo se confundió, tu sabes que debe estar muy emocionado con todo esto y… y…¨ todo lo decía como si se estuviera riendo.

¨Yaya…¨

¨¿Si?¨ se hizo la inocente.

¨¿Por qué no le dijiste? Ahora qué crees que voy a hacer. Qué quieres que le diga. Perdón señor, podría dejar mi maleta en mi habitación.¨ dije eso último con un tono par hacerle evidente que no me gustaba para nada la situación en que me encontraba.

¨Tranquila… no va a ser muy grave, además estoy segura que van a estar alegres de que tú estés ahí. Tú eres la que me ha acompañado en todo esto después de todo.¨ me dijo con dulzura y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

¨Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Pero debes tener más cuidado para la próxima.¨

"Si, si. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Aún falta como media hora para llegar." se recostó en la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Yo también me voy a dormir, no sabría de qué hablar con el conductor y quedarme callada por media hora... no. Sierro los ojos y... nada. Todavía sigo pensando en cómo reaccionaría su familia cuando me vean llegar sin previo aviso. Incluso si me agradecen por acompañar a su hija, supongo que querrán unos momentos a solas con ella ¿no? Han estado alejados e incomunicados de ella por meses y creería que preferían compartir con su hija en vez de que Yaya esté conmigo. Hahhh... habrá que esperar. Si, esperar. Es...pe...rar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Yaya con una sonrisa. Mi cabeza se sentía cómoda y vi que detrás de Yaya... estaba el techo del carro. Rápidamente me intenté levantar del regazo de Yaya por la pena que me daba estar ahí, pero necesitaba más que la fuerza de mi torso como para levantarme.

"¿Estoy cómoda?" me preguntó y yo me sonrojé incluso más "¿Necesitas ayuda?" asentí mientras intentaba cubrirme la cara. Ella me agarró los lados de los brazos y me sentó en la silla.

"Gracias" dijo con suavidad. Miré por la ventana y vi que estábamos en un zona con varias casas.

"Ya estamos por llegar. Había tráfico entonces nos demoramos más de lo esperado." vi el reloj y ya eran las 6:45pm. Heh, más de una hora de viaje por lo visto.

"Y... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida en tus piernas?" ella río un poco.

"En un momento me desperté y te vi un poco torcida, entonces con mucho cuidado te puse ahí. No fue por mucho tiempo igualmente, además me gustó que te gustará. Tenías una sonrisa todo el tiempo." no se si quería hacerme pasar por más vergüenza, pero lo logró.

"..." ya no sabía que decir "Gracias" fue lo único que pude decir.

El carro giró por unas calles y otras más, hasta que giró por una que era vía cerrada. Ya habíamos llegado. Fue hasta el final de la vía cerrada y paró. Se bajó y miré a Yaya quien también se estaba bajando, definitivamente era aquí. Me quedé en el carro un momento mientras sacaban todas las cosas. Abrieron la puerta que estaba de mi lado y pusieron la silla al frente de la puerta. Yaya me levantó y me puso en ella. Vi que el conductor dejó la maleta en la entrada y se dirigió al carro. Nos despedimos y el con un gesto también lo hizo. Vimos el carro ir por esa misma calle y lo vimos desaparecer en la distancia.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta mientras yo sentía que Yaya estaba tensa, pero no podía hacer nada. Yo estaba igual o peor a decir verdad. Paró al frente y tocó el timbre. Esperamos y esperamos, pero nadie abría. Yaya se dispuso a tocar el timbre otra vez, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

 **Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Beelze: tienes suerte porque no se ha acabado. Estoy pensando qué hacer con** **Hikari pero aún no lo tengo definido.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, este es el capítulo final. Disfruté mucho haciendo esta historia y espero que ustedes hallan disfrutado leerla. Gracias**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba. Un hombre de edad con una sonrisa en su cara, lleno de felicidad y de vida. Dirigí mi vista a Yaya y la vi con unas lágrimas en los ojos las cuales eran seguidas por las de su padre, Tomohisa-san. Yaya estaba estática, así que le di un pequeño golpe con el codo para que fuera hacia el. Y así lo hizo. Su abrazo duró lo que necesitaban que duraba (o por lo menos eso creo yo). Mientras veía la escena se me salió un pequeña lágrima del ojo que me limpié rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta. Estaba feliz por lo que ambas habíamos logrado, después de todo ella fue la que tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlos ¿no?

Se separaron y Tomohisa-san me miró con curiosidad. Sentí como los nervios me consumían al estar al frente de el que vendría siendo mi... suegro. Además el no sabía quién era yo ni sabía que iba a venir.

"..." me siguió mirando desde arriba mientras yo seguía sentada en la silla, no sabía si yo era la que debía hablar primero "Entonces... tú eres Okuwaka Tsubomi ¿no?" me sonrió mientras se agachaba para quedarse a mi altura.

¿Sabía mi nombre? Pero si el conductor dijo que el no sabía de nadie que vendría con Yaya. Sé que le dije mi nombre cuando hablé por un segundo con el pero... pensé que no se recordaría de mi nombre.  
Sin darme cuenta, el seguía esperando su respuesta.

"Ehhh..." di algo "Si Natsuko-san. Mucho gusto en conocerlo." di una reverencia que casi le pega en la cabeza. Y oí como Yaya se reía por mis nervios (o por lo menos eso era lo que creía). Iba a darle una mirada seria para que parase de reír pero su papá empezó a reírse también y no pude más que sonrojarme mientras me preguntaba qué dije mal.

"Jajaja tranquila Okuwaka-san. Yo no muerdo. Llámame Tomohisa por favor." dijo con énfasis en el Tomohisa. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que me había confundido y le había llamado Natsuko.

"Perdóneme Tomohisa-san." hice otra reverencia "Además perdóneme por estar aquí sin previo aviso ni invitación." me puso una mano en el hombro y yo levanté la cabeza.

"Tranquila Okuwaka-san. Fue mi culpa por no tenerte en cuenta cuando le ofrecí a Yaya que viniera para acá. Además, tú ya has hecho demasiado como para que tengas que pedir invitación para venir. Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho." me hizo una pequeña reverencia y yo no pude hacer más que sentirme avergonzada (y halagada) por lo que me había dicho. No sabía qué decir así que busqué a Yaya con la mirada y ella sólo me daba un pulgar arriba.

"Ehhh... Gracias. Sus palabras significan mucho para mi Tomohisa-san." el se paró.

"Tranquila. Y por cierto... aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con su relación. Tengo que aceptar que mi hija se consiguió un buen partido." ambas nos sonrojamos ante sus palabras "Por favor cuida de mi hija y sigue demostrando que te mereces mi aprobación."

"Por supuesto." dije con total seguridad.

"Papá..." dijo Yaya "Ella no tiene nada que demostrar." ahhh está usando esa frase de aquella novela que... la debe estar usando solamente para molestarme.

"Si, claro." dijo. Iba a entrar a la casa pero antes se volteó y nos vió "Pero quiero un nieto." ... ... ... "Pero espero que sea más alto. Jeje" la verdad no entendía su chiste. Vi cómo Yaya se acercó a él rápidamente. Susurraron un poco, con una Yaya muy molesta, mientras yo procesaba lo que me acababan de decir. "Claro perdón. Es que..." miraba hacia mis piernas, ya sabía de qué estaba hablando. Y sinceramente no me gustaba para nada.

"No pasa nada." le respondí un poco obligada.

"Okay... ¿entramos?" y así lo hicimos.

Entramos y llegábamos directamente a una gran sala donde se veía un sofá y un montón de estantes y repisas llenas de libros y películas. Por otro lado estaba la cocina y cruzando por un pasillo había unas escaleras hacia un segundo piso. Tomohisa-san (quien tenía las maletas) subió por las escaleras y Yaya se le quedó esperando para que me pudiese subir. Cuando ya estábamos arriba, cruzamos otro pasillo hasta una serie de puertas (que suponía que eran baños, cuartos y depósitos) y llegamos hasta un puerta donde Tomohisa-san paró.

"Espero que recuerdes tu cuarto." le dijo a Yaya. Abrió y prendió la luz.

El cuarto era bastante amplio teniendo en cuenta de que sólo había una cama y un mueble pegado a una ventana. El cuarto tenía su propio baño y al lado de la cama había una pequeña mesa de noche.

"Como lo podría olvidar." dijo mientras lo contemplaba.

"Bueno, aquí las dejo para que se acomoden. Tu mamá va a llegar en un rato así que no se demoren. Intenten pensar de una vez cómo van a dormir. Sólo hay una cama disponible." dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Nos sonrojamos y miramos hacia lados opuestos.

"Supongo que deberías ir tú en la cama y yo en el piso. Eres mi invitada además de estar con las piernas mal." dijo Yaya. Pero a mi no me gustaba mucho la idea de dejarla en el piso (además de quererla a mi lado).

"N-no creo que importe que estemos las dos en la cama. Es lo suficientemente grande como para que estemos las dos bien." ninguna de las dos volteaba la mirada.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a desempacar."

Sacamos todo lo que habíamos metido ahí. Todas las cremas que me había citado el doctor para evitar algún problema con mis piernas, los shampoo, nuestras ropas para mañana, nuestras piyamas, entre otras cosas que hasta yo me preguntaba si eran necesarios para dos días.

Acabamos y nos dirigimos hacia la planta baja de la casa y le volvimos a pedir ayuda a Tomohisa-san para que yo pudiese bajar. Esperamos como veinte minutos y sonó el timbre. Tomohisa-san fue a abrir mientras yo intentaba calmar a Yaya, aunque esta vez se le notaba menos nerviosa que cuando esperábamos para que su papá abriera.

Oí las voces de la pareja de esposos y luego oí los pasos que se iban acercando. Yaya se levantó y empecé a oír claramente que Natsuko-san se quejaba del trabajo. Cada vez su voz era más fuerte hasta que llegó a donde nosotras estábamos. Ambas se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares como si estuviesen comprobando que si esto era real. Luego vi que Yaya corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Oí los llantos que provenían de madre e hija. Luego Tomohisa-san se les unió en el abrazo. Por fin su pequeña familia se reunía otra vez. Se separaron y vi que hablaban suavemente un rato. Luego Yaya le agarró la mano y la dirigió hacia mi.

"Mamá. Esta es Tsubomi Okuwaka. Mi... novia." dijo con un poco de sonrojo.

"Mucho gusto. Natsuko-san espero llevarme bien con usted." le dije antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo. Me miró y me sonrió.

"Hola Tsubomi-san, yo también espero llevarme bien contigo." me respondió el saludo con ternura. Por lo menos iba bien con ellos.

"Tsubomi-san se va a quedar con nosotros por este día." le aclaró su esposo.

"Perfecto. Así podremos conocerte un poco mientras estás acá." ahora sí venía la hora de la verdad. Ellos solamente sabían de mi por ser la 'salvadora' de su hija y no por nada más. Ahora tenía que hacerme valer.

"¿Quieren comer de una vez?" dijo Tomohisa-san. Las tres asentimos.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa y ya estaba todo en la mesa. Al parecer Tomohisa-san lo había preparado antes de que llegáramos y mientras nos acomodábamos. Era lasagna y, si mal no recuerdo, la comida favorita de Yaya.

"Por favor siéntense." dijo Tomohisa-san "Digo... Por favor acomódense." dijo un poco nervioso. Hah... espero que no sea así mientras yo esté acá. Sería muy incómodo para todos "La preparé especialmente para ti Yaya." dijo intentando calmar el ambiente. Yaya alejó un silla para que pudiera estar yo y luego se sentó en la silla de al lado.

"Gracias." dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza "Perdón por hacerlos preocupar todo este tiempo."

"Tranquila, lo importante es que ya estás acá y que podamos compartir contigo." dijo Natsuko-san. Yaya sólo sonrió como respuesta "Además ya podemos estar tranquilos porque sabemos que alguien te cuidó." Yaya me miró.

"Si. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado." dijo mientras me agarraba la mano.

"Bueno, empezemos antes de que se enfríe."

"Gracias por la comida." dijimos todos al tiempo y empezamos.

"Y... ¿ustedes cómo se conocieron?" nos preguntó Natsuko-san.

"Ehhhh... pues..." no sabía si era una buena idea decirle que antes no nos llevábamos muy bien. Cuando yo trataba de ocultar mis sentimientos y mientras Yaya... tenía los suyos en Hikari...

"Ella era la que me asignaron para el cuarto, además de que estábamos juntas en el coro." me ayudó Yaya.

"Ahhh... ¿no era el cuarto que compartías con... ehhh... Konohana-san?" preguntó Tomohisa-san. Tanto Yaya como yo estábamos incómodas por la pregunta.

"Si... era ella." dijo Yaya para por lo menos decir algo. Vi cómo Natsuko-san se movía y Tomohisa-san se retorcía.

"Perdón por preguntar. Se me olvidó lo que había pasado." se disculpó con cara de dolor.

"No. No importa papá. Me benefició después de todo." me miró de reojo y me sonrojé ante su comentario.

"Ahhh ya veo." dijo con picardía Natsuko-san "Me alegro por ustedes. Pero... ¿qué pasó con Konohana-san entonces?" miré a Yaya y ella me miró a mi como si quisiera que yo fuese la que le contara.

"Ehhh..." no sabía qué decir. Estaba realmente furiosa por lo que le había hecho a Yaya mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

"No sé si nos volvamos a hablar. Es bastante difícil luego de lo que pasó." dijo Yaya.

"Pero... era tú amiga. No estoy diciendo que hables con ella y vuelva todo a como era antes, porque eso casi nunca pasa. Pero... deberías por lo menos perdonarla."

"Es que..." empecé a hablar "Además de lo que ustedes ya saben. Pasó algo más." dije mientras apretaba el puño de sólo pensar que ella lo había hecho.

"Y... ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Tomohisa-san.

Yaya le contó todo desde que nos encontramos para darles el contexto a la historia. Decía que poco a poco iba descubriendo que tenía sentimientos hacia mi y que eso la asustó porque no quería que volviera a pasar lo que pasó con Hikari. Luego contó lo de mi accidente y por último contó lo que había pasado entre ellas dos en el tiempo que yo estaba inconsciente.

"Oh... no sabía eso... Bueno." Natsuko-san estaba muy indecisa con lo que decir. No podía decirle a su hija que sólo la perdonara y ya... era una situación más complicada "Y... tú debes estar furiosa con ella ¿no?" asentí suavemente "No sé qué decirte... creo que debes por lo menos hablarle para que le digas que aunque no halla rencores no podrías hablar con ella como antes. O no sé."

"Si, no creo que podamos ignorarla y ya." dijo Yaya. Eso era cierto por más que me molestara.

"Entonces... ¿cuándo es que puedes volver a caminar?" me preguntó Tomohisa-san.

"No sé. El doctor sólo dijo que debía esperar. Que era seguro que se iban a recuperar pero no se sabía cuándo." le contesté.

"Bueno, me oír alegra eso. Es bueno saber que todo se resuelve." si, yo pienso lo mismo.

Ya habíamos acabado nuestra comida así que nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Yaya mientras Natsuko-san y Tomohisa-san limpiaban los restos. Me hubiera ofrecido, pero... estoy en esta silla así que hubiera sido muy difícil. Tomohisa-san le ayudó a Yaya a subirme y pasamos el pasillo para llegar al cuarto. Yaya entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. La vi con una sonrisa en la cara y con rapidez me besó por un largo tiempo, dejándome completamente roja.

"¿A-a-a qué fue eso?" dije intentando no mirarla. Algo que se me dificultaba debido a que nuestras frentes estaban pegadas.

"Estoy feliz." dijo mientras se alejaba un poco "El reencuentro no fue tan incómodo como pensé que iba a ser y... ellos están felices contigo ¿qué más puedo pedir?"

"¿Segura que les caigo bien?" pues si estaban hablándome bien y estuvimos pasando un buen rato (por lo menos eso me pareció), pero...

"Obviamente. Además ¿no te acuerdas que te agradecieron como cien veces por haberme 'salvado'?" no eran cien veces definitivamente. Pero... si, debería parar de preocuparme.

"Como sea. Ahora ¿qué hacemos?" pensó por un rato antes de poner una cara como si tuviera una idea. Lentamente y con una sonrisa pícara se acercaba. Esto definitivamente me estaba gust... definitivamente no me estaba gustando para que quede claro.

"No sé... podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos ¿sabes?" dijo con una voz seductora mientras me agarraba los costados y me levantaba. Estaba rojísima y mi cuerpo no respondía. Además no sabía qué hacer "Ellos se van a demorar." me recostó en la cama.

"¿Crees eso?" tragué duro mientras mis ojos no podían buscar un lugar fijo donde mirar, hasta que se encontraron con sus ojos.

"Sip" me besó con suavidad "Estoy segura de ello." esto estaba muy mal. Muy, muy, muy bie... Mal.

"N-no creo que debamos. Somos muy jóvenes ¿no?" debería callarme. En ese momento ella río un poco.

"¿Acaso qué piensas que vamos a hacer?" me siguió besando como si me estuviera dando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Sólo cállate." vi una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Seguíamos y mi cuerpo solamente reaccionaba a como ella quería que lo hiciera. Me rodeó con sus manos la cintura y yo hice lo mismo. Nos seguimos besando y... sonó la puerta. Ella parecía un poco molesta y yo... también lo estaba. Me enderezó y me puso en la silla. Me ajusté la camisa que estaba un poco arrugada y, por si acaso, me arreglé el pelo. Ella iba haciendo lo mismo mientras iba hacia la puerta. Abrió y ahí estaba su mamá con una caja en las manos. Que, al parecer, era de algún juego.

"¿Quieren jugar?" ... "¿qué pasó? ¿por qué la cama está tan desorganizada?" nos sonrojamos ante eso "Bueno, ¿quieren?" Yaya se volteó y me miró para ver si yo quería. Yo solo asentí "Las espero abajo entonces." salió dejando la puerta abierta. Yaya cogió la silla y se acercó a mí oído.

"No creas que aquí acabamos." se reía mientras yo ocultaba mi evidente sonrojo.

(Una hora y media después (9:43pm))

Bueno quedé de tercera, es algo ¿no? A quien engaño, soy pésima en los juegos de mesa al igual que Natsuko-san, quien quedó de cuarta. La mejor era Yaya seguida de Tomohisa-san, luego iba yo. Bueno, por lo menos fue un momento para conocer y darme a conocer a mis... suegros. Ahh todavía no me acostumbro.

"Ah bueno. No siempre se gana." dijo Natsuko-san.

"Nunca ha ganado." me susurró Yaya al oído. Yo me reí un poco.

"¿De qué se ríen?" preguntó de una manera terrorífica Natsuko-san.

"De- de nada." dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, por más que queramos seguir, tenemos trabajo mañana así que tenemos que ir a dormir." dijo Tomohisa-san mientras se levantaba.

"Si, es una lástima que no podamos tener tiempo libre en nuestro trabajo." dijo Natsuko-san con pesar "Bueno, hasta mañana. Que descansen." se acercó a Yaya y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Luego la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa la abrazó con fuerzas. Lo mismo hizo su esposo. Ahora los dos vinieron hacia mí.

"Gracias Tsubomi-san." me dijeron y luego me abrazaron. Yo les correspondí el abrazo.

"Que descansen." les respondí.

"Papá..." dijo Yaya mientras me miraba a mí.

"Claro se me olvidó que necesitabas ayuda para subir." nos dirigimos a la escalera y nos subieron. Ya cuando estaban en la puerta de su cuarto, se despidieron nuevamente y cerraron. Nosotras nos dirigimos al cuarto nuestro.

"Como sé que no me vas a dejar dormir tan temprano cuando mañana no hay nada que hacer, empiyamémonos y alistémonos de una vez." le recomendé a Yaya. Ella asintió mientras le echaba seguro a la puerta.

Nos lavamos los dientes en el baño que había ahí y sacamos la maleta para sacer nuestras piyamas. Ella cogió la mía y la dejó a un lado. Me empezó a quitar la ropa (acto que siempre me hacía sonrojar) y me quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que tenía. Luego me empezó a quitar los pantalones y me di cuenta que sólo estaba en ropa interior mientras ella me miraba. Yo me intenté cubrir pero ella me cogió los brazos.

"Te dije que eso no terminaba ahí ¿no?" yo estaba totalmente roja. Veía cómo ella se acercaba y en vez de alejarme, como quería, me iba acercando, como realmente quería.

"N-no sé si..." me calló con un beso. Un beso que se iba intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba. Inconscientemente sentí que tenía su blusa en la mano, así que la tiré y contemplé su cuerpo.

"Con que te dejó sin palabras." dijo con picardía "A mi también me dejas sin palabras Tsu-bo-mi." me dijo en el oído y esta vez yo fui la que la calló con un beso.

Paulatinamente nuestras ropas iban cayendo, por un momento me preocupé por el lugar en el que estábamos, pero sinceramente... no me importaba. Estaba felíz.

(Al día siguiente)

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos besamos como un buenos días y miré hacia abajo y veía su cuerpo desnudo. Me sonrojé cuando me acordé de ayer. Cómo me sentía, cómo me excitaba, como amaba cada segundo que pasaba. No podía despegar la mirada de su cuerpo, me atraía y me sentía avergonzada por ello.

"Tsubomi no podemos hacerlo tan temprano." me sonrojé aun más "Aunque te entiendo, se sintió magnífico ¿no?" ahora sólo me estaba molestando (aunque sí se sintió como ella dijo).

"Para... ¿qué tal si tus papás se dieron cuenta? Tú eras muy gritona." esta vez ella fue la que se sonrojó.

"N-no es cierto." obviamente era cierto "Además no es mi culpa que tú hallas sido tan buena ¿quién lo diría?" ehhhh... mi mente quedó en blanco.

"¿Re-realmente fui buena?" ella rió un poco ante mi pregunta.

"Tranquila, además esta era mi primera vez así que..."

"Eso no es un cumplido."

"Si, si. Bueno, aunque te quiera complacer quedándome desnuda todo el día." ...no me molestaría... espera eso no era lo que quería decir "Me tengo que cambiar. Además tengo que alistarle el desayuno a cierta persona." dijo mientras se ponía la ropa... espera... ¿por qué sueno decepcionada?

"Claro... ¿quieres que te ayude?" ella negó y se acercó.

"Esta vez yo seré la que te prepare el desayuno." me besó. Si, me acuerdo de esa vez que la noqueé y le llevé un desayuno.

"Okay" antes de irse me pasó la piyama.

"Espero que cuando vuelva me des una recompensa." dijo como si estuviera cantando y se fue.

¿Y qué le podría dar?

(Quince minutos después)

Oí que tocó la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba con seguro. Todavía no sabía qué darle como recompensa así que me quité la piyama y me subí a la silla. Me fui a la puerta y la abrí.

"Espera un segundo." le dije.

"Okay" me contestó.

Me fui otra vez a la cama y me senté en ella. Quité las cobijas del medio y cogí una almohada que me alcanzara a cubrir.

"P-Pasa" dije y ví la puerta abrirse.

"Espero que te gus...te" me vio mientras intentaba hacer una posición 'sexy', pero me daba cuenta que fracasaba. Pero al ver los ojos totalmente abiertos de Yaya con su rostro totalmente rojo, me di cuenta que había valido la pena "Tsubomi" susurró a lo que yo me reí mientras agarraba más confianza.

"¿Acaso no me vas a dar de comer?" le dije y ella miró hacia la bandeja que tenía y se sonrojó aún más.

"Cierto... Perdón. Es que no pensé que..."

"¿Iba a estar así?" le completé la oración. Ella asintió mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche "Es tu recompensa Yaya." ella abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez intentando encontrar algo que decir. Antes de que lo encontrara, la besé. Cuando terminamos, ella estaba rojísima por mi actitud dominante.

"Se te va a enfriar la comida." me dijo.

"Podría esperar." le respondí sólo para molestarla, a lo que ella se alejó y me pasó mi piyama.

"Póntela de una vez." me reí y me la puse. Luego empecé a comer.

"¿Tú ya comiste?"

"Si." miró hacia abajo ocultando la vista "¿Quieres salir más tarde?" ¿me estaba pidiendo una cita?

"Si claro. Es una cita." por supuesto que era una cita.

"Bueno, me voy bañando mientras desayunas. Luego te bañas y luego salimos." a decir verdad, me extrañaba que ella no hubiese pedido que nos bañáramos juntas.

"Claro." pero luego de ayer... creo que se ha sentido cada vez más avergonzada cada vez que me ve. Como si mi presencia le recordara el ayer "¿Le avisamos a tus papás?"

"No. Ellos ya saben." se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

(5:26pm)

El día de hoy fue excelente. Fuimos a cine (aunque no vimos la película), comimos en un restaurante delicioso, le gané a Yaya en algunos arcade (dos de trece para ser exacta) y en general nos divertimos mucho. Aunque no sabía que Yaya tenía plata para esto, de pronto lo había planeado con antelación o algo, aunque lo dudo porque apenas ayer supimos que íbamos a venir acá.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa y tocamos el timbre. Natsuko-san-san nos abrió.

"Hola ¿cómo les fue en su cita?" preguntó de una vez.

"Muy bien mamá. Gracias."

"Me alegro. Pasen, estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con tu padre." vimos y era evidente que ya iba a perder. Sólo le quedaban tres peones, una torre y un alfil (además del rey), mientras que Tomohisa-san tenía las dos torres, la reina, un alfil y cinco peones (además del rey).

"Hola Yaya, Tsubomi-san ¿cómo les fue?"

"Bien. Gracias." respondí.

"Bueno. Yaya ve alistando la maleta de ustedes para que las pueda llevar más tarde por favor." empezó a caminar mientras arrastraba mi silla "Por favor déjanos hablar con Tsubomi-san." mi corazón empezaba a latir supremamente rápido por la ansiedad, una charla a solas con mis... suegros (ahhhh) era algo que a decir verdad quería evitar.

"Okay." me dejó al lado de la mesa que sostenía el ajedrez y luego se fue, dejándome abandonada. La oreja de esposos seguía jugando su partida mientras yo no despegaba la mirada del tablero.

"..." la respiración de Tomohisa-san me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y tensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Era un ambiente tétrico y muy callado para mi gusto "Y... ¿qué hicieron ayer antes de acostarse?" oh no... nos oyeron. Ahora sí, toda la confianza y buena relación que tenía con ellos se había esfumado.

"S-sólo hablamos." una mentira piadosa no importaba mucho.

"¿Y de qué hablaron?" siguió hablando mientras movía un peón que, al parecer, usaba como sacrificio.

"De cosas de mujeres." claro de anatomía... Ahhh ya estoy hablando como Yaya.

"Claro. Y eso no se debe TOCAR ¿cierto?" ... en ese momento Natsuko-san explotó en risa, seguida por Tomohisa-san, yo me quedé sin palabras. No tenía la menor idea sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Ya déjala amor. Está temblando." siguió riéndose, pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en jaque mate.

"Si, si." se volteó para mirarme "Tranquila... sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes y es totalmente natural." a decir verdad esto no estaba ayudando en mucho "No te sientas avergonzada por ello." si usted lo dice... es mucho peor.

"Claro. Entonces... ¿puedo seguir estando con su hija?" les dije sin pensarlo. Les vi las expresiones y al principio parecieron sorprendidos y luego se sonrieron.

"Claro. No le veo ningún problema a ello Tsubomi-san. Creo que eres alguien de confiar y por lo tanto de pido que cuides a mi hija." me dijo Natsuko-san con dulzura.

"Por ahora sé que eres buena para mi hija, sólo espero que lo sigas siendo."

"Por supuesto." respondí sin pensarlo.

"Así me gusta." dijo con una sonrisa "Aunque sí espero un nieto ¿sabes?" ehhhh

"Amor... ¿qué cosas dices?" por lo menos alguien me ayudaba "Una nieta sería lo mejor." ... olvídenlo.

"Ehhhh... Haré lo mejor que pueda." lo dije completamente roja. Ellos simplemente se rieron. En ese momento bajó Yaya con la maleta.

"¿De qué me perdí?" dijo cuando me vio totalmente roja y a sus papás riéndose.

"Nada Yaya..." dijo su mamá cubriéndose la boca.

El mismo chofer que nos trajo vino y nos recogió. Nos despedimos y nos montamos al carro. El viaje de regreso si me lo dormí desde el inicio hasta el final, habíamos hecho mucho hoy y estábamos cansadas. El chofer fue el que nos despertó y nos ayudó con las maletas. Nos dejó al pie de esas escaleras y mientras Yaya subía para buscar ayuda para subirme, el se quedó a mi lado. Luego Yaya trajo a tres hermanas jóvenes para ayudarla y nos despedimos del chofer. Subían las escaleras mientras yo me sentía muy incómoda siendo cargada.

"Pareces una princesa así." dijo Yaya y las hermanas sonrieron ante mi sonrojo... Aunque a decir verdad, me sentía como una.

Ya cuando estuvimos en la cima sanas y salvas les agradecimos a las hermanas y nos despedimos. Luego nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación. Como ya iba a ser de noche, los pasillos estaban vacíos, era probable que todas estuviesen ya yendo a comer. Caminábamos tranquilas para dejar la maleta.

"¡Yaya-chan!" reconocí la voz de Hikari.

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames así." dijo cuando Hikari ya estaba al lado.

"Perdón."

"¿Qué quieres?" la apuré porque en verdad no me gustaba para nada estar al lado de ella.

"Sólo quería decir que... Perdón por todo las molestias que les he causado." miré a Yaya y ella me miró a mi. Ninguna tenía nada que decir.

"Okay... Chao." nos fuimos y sentí el freno que hizo Yaya.

"Pero... ¿no podemos ser amigas?"

"Konohana-san... aunque no esté molesta contigo, es realmente incómodo estar contigo. Así que por favor danos nuestro espacio. Sólo déjanos tranquilas y busca otra gente con la que interactuar." volvió a caminar hacia el cuarto. Gracias Yaya.

Llegamos y dejamos las maletas y fuimos directo al comedor. Cuando llegamos, vimos que estudiantes de las tres escuelas estaban ahí como si fuese para un evento importante. Rápidamente identificamos un lugar donde estaban Nagisa, Shizuma, Tamao, Chikaru, Yui, Mikasa, Miyuki y Shion. Nos dirigimos hacia allá y nos abrieron un campo para las dos.

"Hola" dijimos al mismo tiempo como todas nos estaban mirando. Todas estaban calladas.

"¡Por favor! ¿cómo les fue en la casa de Yaya?" dijo Yui desesperada.

"Ahh claro. Nos fue bien." le respondí.

"Y..." todas se estaban acercando para escuchar lo que teníamos que decir.

"Luego les contamos que queremos comer." todas quedaron indignadas frente a mi respuesta.

"Y... ¿qué pasó aquí mientras tanto?" preguntó Yaya.

"Además de una nueva pareja... Nada." dijo Nagisa haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara y Chikaru la mirara feliz.

"Felicidades, sabía que había química entre las dos." dijo Yaya.

"Gracias Yaya-chan." respondió Chikaru mientras Tamao se ocultaba un poco más.

"Sólo falta Miyuki y Shion." dijo con picardía Shizuma a lo que las dos nombradas se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"Nunca" dijeron ambas a la vez mirando hacia otro lado. Todas las demás nos reíamos ante la situación.

"¿Por qué esto está tan lleno? ¿hay algún evento especial o algo así?" las tres presidentas se miraron y luego miraron a Shizuma.

"Creo que ya están todas ¿no?" todas excepto nosotras dos asintieron "Por favor vengan conmigo." nos dijo y sin saber el por qué, lo hicimos. Vimos a las presidentas pararse y acompañarnos. Nos llevaron hasta el frente del salón donde paró Shizuma y pidió silencio. Todas las presentes se callaron, todavía le seguían teniendo respeto al parecer "¿Alguna sabe si falta alguien?" ninguna dijo algo "Okay." tomó aire y dejó el puesto a las presidentas.

"Bueno, les pedimos que vinieran para acá porque hay que hacer un anuncio muy importante." empezó Chikaru.

"Como ustedes ya deben saber, nuestras Etoile actuales, Hikari-san y Amane-san, han tenido una serie de dificultades en su vida como tal." continuó Miyuki. Todas susurraban ante la noticia, luego se volvieron a callar. Yo, por mi parte, sabía a donde iba todo esto.

"Como Etoile elegidas de Spica, yo soy la que más debo sentir vergüenza ante esta situación. Pero... hay que decirlo." dijo Shion con tristeza "Pero debemos seguir. Así que con el consentimiento de ellas dos, ellas fueron relevadas del cargo." ahí empezó la conmoción entre todas, algunas parecían molestas por la noticia pero había otras que entendían la situación. Miyuki pidió silencio y todas se callaron "Gracias Miyuki-chan" l vi a Miyuki sonrojarse levemente, al parecer Shizuma tenía razón "Ahora ustedes podrían preguntarse que quién podría ser la nueva pareja... pues nosotras tenemos una pareja aquí que sabemos que trabajaron duro y que ustedes, al parecer, han ido queriendo en estos últimos meses." le di un codazo a Yaya para que se moviera y ella lo hizo con nerviosismo. En este caso todas, o casi todas, estaban felices cuando pasamos al frente. Me sentía feliz por ello, estaba junto a Yaya agarradas de la mano frente a una gente que confiaba en nosotras. Vi a Yaya y parecía que iba a llorar, y yo también creo que voy a llorar.

"Digan algo." nos susurró Chikaru y todas se quedaron calladas para escucharnos.

"Ehhh..." Yaya era la que iba a empezar "Hace como dos meses me acuerdo que nunca se me pasaba por la cabeza que iba a llegar a este punto, y estoy aquí con todas ustedes apoyándome y... lo único que puede decir es gracias a todas ustedes y por sobretodo gracias a Tsubomi quien fue la que hizo posible todo esto." todas aplaudieron y vi en algunas una vergüenza interna por lo que le habían hecho. Bueno, ahora era mi turno.

"Pues... incluso si estoy así todo el año... ustedes me verán trabajando y trabajando lo más duro que pueda. Esto es lo que quiero y estoy con la persona que más quiero." aplaudieron otra vez y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar para comer. Donde nos recibieron todas.

"Felicidades por ser oficialmente las nuevas Etoile." dijo Mikasa.

"Gracias."

Mientras comíamos, había muchas niñas que venían para nuestro lado y venían a felicitarnos, a pedirle perdón a Yaya y a desearme que me recuperara pronto. Al parecer sí nos querían. Luego de comer, nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto y nos lavamos los dientes porque estábamos cansadas. Luego Yaya me estaba poniendo la piyama y volvió a pasar lo mismo que ayer.

"Yaya cálmate." le dije mientras le quitaba la blusa.

"Jajaja tú deberías ser la que se calmara." yo también me reí. Nos seguimos besando y ella me cargo hasta una de las camas y me puso contra la cama. Se sentó sobre mis piernas y empecé a sentir un dolor terrible en ellas y...

"Yaya" paré el beso.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?" le sonreí mientras una lágrima se me salía.

"Me están doliendo las piernas contigo arriba." miró mis piernas y entendió a qué me refería.

A ella también se le salía una lágrima mientras nos abrazábamos. Por fin podía sentir las piernas. Por fin todo se arreglaba. Y sonreía mientras me daba cuenta que este era a penas el comienzo de nuestra vida juntas.

Si, me gusta como suena.

 **Como ya les dije, este es el capítulo final. No creo que vaya a publicar algo más para este fin porque tengo un proyecto pendiente que había prometido desde hace 1 mes o algo así. Como siempre, sus comentarios muy bien recibidos. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **PS: el siguiente fic será (por decisión unánime de un voto)... Love Live.**


End file.
